Pokemon : The Stone of Paradox
by XanderBludKain92
Summary: Young Chrono, N's apprentice, has developed feelings for his Gardevoir, Rosa. Yet while he tries to understand those forbidden feelings little does he know is that Rosa also possesses such unheard feelings for her trainer. What will they do and what is the mystery of the stone of Paradox and why has Ghetsis returned! Review please. Also, THIS ISN'T SMUT!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The flashes of lightning….the explosive crashes of thunder. I knew these sounds and sights all too well and I feared them greatly. I was standing outside of the daycare center, the rain was coming down hard, the lightning streaked across the sky in blinding flashes. I shivered as a cold wind blew sending droplets of rain my way. "Chrono?"

At the mention of my name I look up to see Mrs. Delia, the daycare teacher. She looked close to sixty. It had only been a couple of years but I always referred to her as grandma.

"Come along dear, I'm sure your mom will be here in a little bit. Come on inside and I'll make you a nice cup of cocoa." She says with a sweet smile.

"Okay…." I had been waiting for my mom for some time but she was close to an hour late. Before I walked inside I heard a very faint noise making me stop.

"What is it dear?"

I stepped back outside and listened carefully…..

"_Liiiiii…."_

There it was. It sounded weak and I was curious….what could that sound be? "Grandma, did you hear that?"

"Hear what? All I can hear….."

"_Liiia…"_

Grandmas eyes widen, she quickly calls to her husband. Grandpa comes out wearing a raincoat and holding a flashlight. I had already ran to the side of the house out in the rain to investigate.

"_Liiiii…"_

I could tell I was getting closer. I was soaking wet from the rain that I was already starting to feel cold.

"Chrono! Come back here! We're in the middle of a storm!"

I could hear grandpa yelling for me, but something drove me to find what was crying. (At least I think it was crying). I finally stopped behind the house and saw a huddled form that was shaking. I didn't know what it was but for some reason I wasn't afraid. I took my time and slowly stepped toward it. I stopped as a bright flash of lightning illuminated us. In that brief flash I saw what the figure was. Green hair, a white tattered dress, wide crimson eyes filled with fear as they saw me, two red gems on the head, and very white skin. This was...

"Kirlia!" it screamed. Instantly the small Pokémon backed away, its hands covering its face in fear.

" No, no, no it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. Are you okay?" The little Kirlia slowly moved its hands away and stared at me. I tried to comfort it, "Are you all alone? It's raining would you like to come inside with me?" I didn't think of what grandma and grandpa would think.

"Lii?" At first the scared Pokémon just stared at me, then slowly it edged toward me, desperate to hold up its tattered dress. Finally it was a few inches from me, staring at me with fear filled curiosity. Cautiously I reach out to pet its head. Closing its eyes at first the Pokémon flinches, then as my hand pets its wet hair the Kirlia slowly opened its eyes. It stared at me and I don't know why but I smiled at it, and the wet Pokémon returned with a smaller smile.

"Chrono! There you are!"

The Kirlia's eyes widened and it buried its head in my chest, clutching my soaked shirt. Turning around I notice Grandpa shining his flashlight on us. "Now what on earth were you thinking? You shouldn't...oh dear is that a Kirlia? What is the poor thing doing out here?"

"Grandpa, you scared it."

Grandpa lowers the flashlight and walks toward us, the Kirlia clutching even closer to me.

"Don't worry, Grandpa may be scary but he's really nice." I try calming down the poor Pokémon. It looks up at me and then turns to Grandpa who holds his umbrella over us, "Come on, we don't want to worry the old lady now do we? Let's go inside and get you two cleaned up."

I nod and turn to the Kirlia, "Come on,"

The Kirlia slowly stood up with my help. I held one if its hands while it used the other to hold up the remains of its dress. As soon as we stepped to the porch I got an earful from Grandma, until she spotted the Kirlia clutching at my side. "Oh the poor dear, please hurry in and we'll get you cleaned up."

"I just said that…" Grandpa mutters.

Grandma takes the Kirlia's hand and the Kirlia quickly looks back at me. Grandma grabs a towel and starts drying the pokemon's hair. Suddenly she stops and smiles, turning to Grandpa and me she says, "I think the poor dear needs a bath so will you boys give us some privacy?"

Grandpa laughs and puts his wrinkled hand on my shoulder, "Well lad let's leave the ladies to do their work."

My eyes widen, "It's a girl!?" The Kirlia looked at me shyly and her pale cheeks turned rosy as did mine. Grandpa lead me out of the room and took me to the kitchen, "How about we make some hot chocolate?"

"Okay." I smiled at the thought of hot chocolate...I suddenly sneezed.

"Oh boy, the hot chocolate can wait let's get you cleaned up."

Grandpa lead me to the other bathroom and told me to go ahead and take a bath, he said there would be some clothes waiting for me when I was done.

...

*sip* "Ouch!"

"Come on lad you should have known it would be hot." Grandpa laughed as I burnt my tongue from the hot chocolate. Grandpa had lent me some old clothes from his childhood, (I wonder why he still had those). The clothes felt stuffy and uncomfortable. Finally Grandma came back into the room and the little Kirlia was wearing a shirt that was obviously too big for her, it had a picture of a pink pokeball on it. Her green hair was finally clean and resumed its natural shape. Her crimson eyes met mine and she smiled making me blush. She looked to be maybe my height. Grandma helped the Kirlia into a chair next to me and Grandpa slid her a cup of hot chocolate. She eyed the cup and took a whiff of the sweet drink. Eyes closed she sighs at the intoxicating scent and carefully lifts the drink to her lips. Instantly her eyes widen, " .Kirlia!"

Grandpa gives a hearty laugh, "I guess she likes it."

"The poor thing must be hungry..." Grandma reached into a cabinet and pulled out two blue fruits. Giving one to me and the other to the Kirlia, "Here you are dear."

The little Kirlia took the blue berry, I think it was an Oran berry, sniffed it cautiously and took a bite. Her cheeks became rosy once again and she took another bite bigger this time. " . ."

Obviously she liked the berry. As soon as I took a bite of mine I instantly notice the sweet yet tart juicy flavor, no wonder she likes it. (That and I wonder when her last meal was.)

"I wonder how long the poor thing was sitting behind the house." Grandma says.

Grandpa puts his mug down and looks at the Pokémon curiously, "She looks barely a couple years old maybe she was abandoned?"

The Kirlia lowered her head and looked depressed as if she was agreeing, "Liii.."

"Why would someone abandon such a cute little thing?" Grandma pats the Kirlia's head making her look up at her.

"Kir…?"

"Well I guess that means we have a rescue Pokémon here." Grandpa chimes in.

"What's a rescue Pokémon?" I didn't know what it was.

Grandpa went on to explain, "A rescue Pokémon is one that is rescued from abandonment and since you found her, I think you should be her trainer."

"Huh, but I'm not old enough. I thought you had to be older to be a trainer."

Grandpa gave a hearty laugh, "I was just your age when I got my first Pokémon. I don't think you have to be any certain age to be a trainer."

Grandma wipes the Kirlia's mouth of the Oran berry crumbs, "Do you have a name?" The little Kirlia shook her head.

"Would you like one?" The Kirlia thought for a moment and then nodded. Grandma then turns to me with an expectant smile, "Then how about you name her?"

"Me?"

Grandpa puts his hand on my shoulder, "You are the one who found her, go ahead."

Soon the Kirlia and I were just staring at each other. Her crimson red eyes looked almost hypnotic. She gasped and her cheeks became rosy again as she averted her eyes shyly. In that moment I had an idea.

"Rosa…."

The Kirlia's eyes widened at the name, she turned to me and smiled, "Li! Kirlia!"

"Well I guess she likes it." Grandpa laughs.

"Well now, Rosa- would you like to be Chrono's Pokémon?" Grandma smiles.

Rosa looks at me and nods shyly. I smiled, I actually got my first Pokémon!

"Oh, dear we don't have any pokeballs anywhere." Grandma sighs.

"Oh well that's a shame…..well we can always go get some later."

Rosa scooted closer to me and smiled shyly, I actually blushed a little. I felt nervous because I've never had a Pokémon before. I have seen them battle but I've never been so close to one before.

"Well she certainly has taken a liking to you." Grandma smiles making blush again. Suddenly the house literally shook with the sound of thunder, making Rosa clutch my hand and snuggle close, shaking in fear.

"Oh dear, I hope nobody is driving in this storm." Grandma says with a worried face.

Grandpa nods, "Someone might get hurt…"

*knock* *knock*

"I wonder who that could be…"

Grandpa walks to the door and there stood a man in a long green raincoat, "Excuse me may I come in? It's quite a terrible storm out here."

"Oh sure come in… honey lets get this man some cocoa."

Grandma gets up and starts to fix another mug of hot cocoa. As the man walks in he takes off his hood letting loose long light-green hair. He looks fairly young, maybe as old as my mom.

"No you don't have to." The man waves his hand.

Grandpa pats the man's back as he sat down at the table with us, "Come now, you should respect your elders and just accept it."

The man smiles, "Well, thank you."

Grandma slides him the mug, he inhales the aroma and then takes a sip.

"Delicious. Thank you." The man smiles.

His eyes notice Rosa, "Oh my, a Kirlia." He extends his hand, "Hello there."

Rosa carefully takes his hand, "Li. Kirlia."

For some reason the man chuckles, "Oh so your name is Rosa."

"You can understand her?!" Grandpa exclaims.

The man smiles nervously, "Yeah, you could say I was almost raised by Pokémon. They are our friends after all."

"You must be a Pokémon enthusiast." Grandma smiles.

"You could say that." The man says.

He then turns his attention to me, "Is your name Chrono by any chance?"

"How did you know?" I was surprised that this total stranger knew my name.

He smiles and for some reason he doesn't scare me, "I'm a friend of Karlie's." Karlie is my mom's name. "She has told me an awful lot about you, like how your favorite food is Sitrus berry sauce." He adds, which he was right, I do like Sitrus berry sauce.

Grandpa narrows his eyes, "I don't mean to be rude but what's your name?"

The man smacks his forehead, "Oh dear forgive me, I must be a terrible guest. You can call me, N." Instantly Grandpa and Grandma gasp. I don't know what's wrong with them, he just gave a letter for a name. Maybe his name is just a letter.

Grandpa rubs his bald scalp, "Uh sorry for the rudeness."

"No need, anyway may I speak to you two in private?" N says. As he gets up he smiles at me and leaves the room with Grandma and Grandpa leaving me with Rosa. I turn to Rosa, "What do you think?"

"Li. Kirli." I should have expected that. I finish my Oran berry and hot chocolate. After a couple of minutes of waiting, we finally hear a loud gasp, it sounds like Grandma. At first I was worried but then N comes back out with Grandpa who has a sad look on his face. Where's Grandma?

"Listen," Grandpa starts, "Chrono, N is going to take you with him."

"What about mom?"

N's eyes look almost….sad, "Don't worry, Karlie…your mom I mean…she's waiting for you back at my home."

"What about my house?"

N narrows his eyes, "I'm afraid the storm took out your house,…..that's why your mom is at my house."

"Oh okay, uum Mr. N." I felt nervous just calling him N.

N turns to Rosa, "Is she your Pokémon?"

"No, because I don't have a pokeball." I don't think they can really be your Pokémon unless you have them captured.

N frowns at that, "You don't need to have a pokeball to have a Pokémon. If you feel uncomfortable then here try this,…" he pulls out what looks like a pokeball only it's a blue and silver ball. The top half is a light blue with silver zigzags streaking across it. The bottom was a combination of blue with straight silver lines aimed at the middle where the ball opens.

"This is a special pokeball I helped create. It helps people and Pokémon become closer. It only works if the person and the Pokémon really want to be friends."

He handed me the strange pokeball, it feels very light. I turn to Rosa.

"Do…do you want to be my friend?" I nervously asked. Almost as if she was in a rush Rosa nods and smiles, "Li Kirli. Lia. Kirlia!"

N smiles, "She says she would be delighted."

"Cool!" I held out the pokeball and Rosa carefully touches the center. Instantly she is enveloped by a reddish pink light. Her body suddenly disappears into the pokeball. The ball doesn't even resist and it beeps almost instantly. Pressing the middle the pokeball opens and lets out a bluish silver light, which then turns back into Rosa, still wearing the large shirt. She smiles and grabs me in a deathlike bear hug.

"I guess you two were meant to be friends." N laughs. Freeing myself from Rosa I stare at the mysterious pokeball, "Mr. N, what do you call this pokeball?"

He rubs his chin, "I never really thought about naming it. However if I had a name to give it, I'd call it a Destiny Ball."

"Destiny ball…." I repeated the name, it sounds nice.

"Come along now, we must get going." N holds out his hand. I turn to Rosa and point at the pokeball, "Do you want to go back in? It's still raining, you'll get wet."

Rosa shook her head and smiled, "Kirlia. Kirli. Li. Lia."

N smiles, "She says she'll be fine. She wants to walk with her new master."

I blushed slightly, "Okay…." I turn to Grandpa, "Bye-bye Grandpa, tell Grandma I said bye."

Grandpa smiles slightly but his eyes, why do they look like they are wet?

I took N's hand and Rosa grabbed mine with her three fingered hand, she felt very warm. "Let's go…"

…..

It's almost been twelve years since that night…it became evident that I wasn't being taken to a house. N had taken Rosa and me to his palace of sorts. I don't remember much of what happened, all I remember is waking up at the sight of a beautiful room that looked as if it were the room of some sort of royalty. Rosa was sleeping next to me, the pokeball was just sitting on what appeared to be a dresser. The entire place was as if it were a city. In the middle was the actual palace while several houses and buildings surrounded it.

I remember being told that thanks to the legendary Pokémon Zekrom and Reshiram we were separated from the world so we could live in peace with Pokémon. Soon I learned the truth about N and….mother. N was raised amongst abandoned Pokémon. Because of this, he grew to hate how humanity treated Pokémon. He hated how we humans used Pokémon to fight each other. So he became the leader of a group known as Team Plasma.

Team Plasma was a group whose mission was to free Pokémon from their trainers. However there was one who was in Team Plasma who was pulling the strings the entire time. His name…is Ghetsis. He is a cruel man who had a far different motive than Team Plasma's dream. It was his scheme to use Pokémon to rule the world and create his own private utopia. He was the total opposite of what Team Plasma stood for. Although at the time there was only one person who stood against Team Plasma. That person believed that Team Plasma was doing the wrong thing. That person believed that people should have the right to live along Pokémon as they wish.

Thanks to that trainer N realized the error of his ways despite how noble they were in motive. It was at this time that Ghetsis revealed himself and challenged the trainer only to lose. After that Ghetsis disappeared and was never heard from again. N disappeared entrusting to the trainer to show the world the bonds that could be made with Pokémon. Zekrom and Reshiram chose to stay with N, they were curious to see if N could make his dream come true. The dream world where Trainers and their Pokémon could live together as equals.

That is why N created this "city", Gracetown. Thanks to Zekrom and Reshiram this city is hidden away from the world. N, at times will go around the world to help gather people who truly understand his views. We aren't like the old Team Plasma. We don't force people to give up their Pokémon. Instead we see if there are any people who want to know their Pokémon better. If there are good trainers who want to understand their Pokémon then he brings them here. Sometimes we go around the world to change the views of bad trainers. When we find them we help them understand that Pokémon aren't tools.

I guess that's one way to finish a good intro…although I did leave out the part about my mother….

The next day, when I woke up, N was waiting for me outside. These two ladies were with him; one with blonde hair, the other with a dark violet shade. The blonde took Rosa to get her cleaned up and N sat me down to tell me what happened…

(N,…that night twelve years ago….)

"Do you smell anything?"

"The rain is covering up his scent….it's making it quite difficult…"

"Don't worry we must try with what we can do. Right now we just need to search harder my friend."

"Of course."

N stood atop the hill scanning the area along with his Zoroark. Zoroark was wearing a long cloak to cover his fur from the rain. N rubbed his chin, "We were so close, it is truly unfortunate that it started raining."

"Agreed. However we have come this far, we can't let him escape." Zoroark growled in Pokespeak. Suddenly his ears perked up.

"What is it?" N asks.

"I can hear him…let's go!" Zoroark quickly took off down the hill with N at his heels. "Where is he?"

Zoroark growls, "He seems to be close."

As N and his Zoroark slid down the hill N noticed some headlights in the distance. "Someone is actually driving in this storm?" he says to himself.

"Perhaps it is something important?" Zoroark says noticing the lights.

The two hit solid ground and scan the area. They were in the woods outside of the nearest town in pursuit of one of Ghetsis' followers. Besides the fall of the rain and the billowing of the wind and thunder, all else was silent. Suddenly there was a ruffle to the right and out of the darkness a glowing purple ball of dark energy came flying toward them.

"Quick Zoroark, use Night Daze!" N yells.

"Right!" Zoroark, in the quickest instant, focused a dark aura around his body and blasted it forth easily neutralizing the Shadow Ball.

"He's that way, after him!" N yells chasing in pursuit with Zoroark right beside him. N could barely make out the figure they were chasing. "Zoroark! Try cutting him off!"

"Got it!" Zoroark quickly dashes in front of N at a blinding speed. Soon N reaches a clearing and the man was caught in between them. The man looks to both N and Zoroark.

"Damn you! Golurk, Shadow Punch!" The man yells angrily. N looks behind him as the bulky Golurk readies a glowing purple fist. N dodges the attack as it crashes into the ground. N runs against the tree and uses it to rebound past the man and lands next to Zoroark. "Are you alright?" Zoroark asks.

"Yeah,….he was too slow." N was actually panting, 'something's wrong here…that Golurk's attack was far too desperate.'

"Tell us, where is he? Where is Ghetsis?!" N yells.

The man starts chuckling, "Even if I told you it won't change a thing."

"What's that?"

The man's Golurk stood stoically next to him, "Years from now Lord Ghetsis will return. This time his vision will be brought to fruition. The world shall bow to his knees in fear and all will know his glorious name. Golurk…"

N and Zoroark ready themselves.

"….EXPLOSION!" The man yells. 'A suicide….what is he thinking?!'

As the Golurk's body glowed a brilliant white, in the tiniest of seconds, everything slowed. N's attention was drawn elsewhere. There, in the clear area of the explosion, was the car. Before N could scream stop, Zoroark uses all of the strength in his legs to propel himself against N to push themselves far away enough out of the range of the explosion. The Golurk finally explodes sending a wave of super heated air propelling Zoroark and N away from the fiery mayhem, completely knocking both of them out.

After a while in a world of darkness, N finally begins to regain consciousness. He shakily stands up and clutches his head as he slowly regains his vision.

"D-Dammit…..Zoroark?"

He turns as he hears a painful growl, Zoroark was laying on the ground trying to sit back up. Quickly N rushes to his side, to assist his Pokémon.

"Are you alright?" N asks concerned.

Zoroark grimaces, "I-I'll be fine."

N pulls out Zoroark's pokeball, "Here, we can get you some help at a nearby Pokémon Center. You've done enough, alright?"

Zoroark nods, "Thank you master." He pushes the button in the center of the ball and disappears inside. N stands up and surveys the area, a good portion of the woods were completely destroyed. He feared neither the Pokémon nor its trainer survived such a desperate move. More importantly, "Where is the car?"

Turning around his eyes widen in fear as he sees the remains of what used to be the car. He quickly runs to the fallen vehicle hoping that nobody was hurt. To his fear he sees a familiar face. "Karlie?"

The woman, pinned between the car door and the seat slowly looks up, her eyes widen and she smiles weakly, "L-lord….N…is it….really you?"

N crouches to her and takes her hand, he recognized this women as a previous member of Team Plasma. She was an admin who only took orders from N and was truly one of N's most trusted individuals. It's been several years since they last saw each other.

"Karlie,…..hold on I'll get you out." N hurriedly reaches for one of his Pokeballs, looking for the one that had Alakazam. Instantly he stops as Karlie places her shaky hand on his. "L-lord…N….. I don't think….gah!" she cries.

"Karlie!" N yells.

"My lord…please…..find my son…he's…..he's about a mile or two from here….He's young but….he reminds me so much of you….r-raise him…..please….." Her eyes slowly begun to darken.

N tightens his grip on her already loosening hand.

"I-I will…"

Karlie coughs blood but smiles, "L-lord…..N…."

N's hand lingers in hers for awhile, the feeling of her heartbeat finally stopped. Closing his eyes he reluctantly lets her hand fall. Reaching into his coat he pulls out a Pokeball. Opening it, Alakazam appears. "Master…."

"Please, can you help me?" N asks.

Alakazam looks at the car and lowers his head, "Of course…."

After relying on Alakazam's psychic power, they finally freed Karlie's body from the car. N asked a nearby Ursaring for his assistance in preparing a grave. After placing several rocks on top of the grave N gives a silent prayer and promise, "Forgive me Karlie…"

As the Ursaring leaves and Alakazam returns to his Pokeball, N looks to the north, "…Chrono….."

…

(present)

After I heard about what happened I remember crying for several days. I wouldn't eat or do anything, I just sat there on that little bed. Rosa, she stayed by my side the entire time trying her best to help me. After what felt like a week, I finally stepped out of the room. I came to the realization that crying wouldn't bring my mom back. Once I found out about her and N's vision, I decided to inherit her will and chose to pledge myself to N and his cause. Days went by, weeks became months and in turn they became years. Rosa had finally evolved into a beautiful Gardevoir. I remember her telling me she wanted to evolve when I became a young man. When I turned seventeen she evolved.

Rosa's hair went from short to incredibly long which was unusual for a normal Gardevoir. She told me that she wanted to have her own individuality and uniqueness, which I was perfectly fine with. For the past twelve years I've trained under N, doing my best to show that I understood his ideals. I've trained both my mind and my body to show that my Pokémon could rely on me as I rely on them. Although now that I think about it, Rosa 'is' my only Pokémon. I've had her for so long that I tend to forget that.

Gracetown has become a very peaceful place, there are so many people out there that are like us. The streets are always lively with the sounds of Pokémon and people conversing and having fun together. I think this must be the most peaceful place in the world. I just wish this could last forever, however nothing lasts forever.


	2. Chapter 1

"Chrono, time to wake up!"

"I'm already awake, no need for the wake-up call." I yell back to my friend Lina.

Lina barges into my room, uniform already on and hugging tightly to her chest. "Oh you're already suited up."

"Duh," I yawn, "Anyway what's for breakfast?"

Lina smiles, "Gardenia is making her special omelet's."

Smiling at the thought I get off my bed and secure my vestments, "Sweet."

As I enter the kitchen the sweet smell of simmering spices enter my nose. "_Good morning_."

I notice Rosa has one of those kitchen aprons on, twirling her fingers making the various kitchen utensils float around performing multiple tasks at once. Her eyes glow a combination of blue, purple , and red. "_Coffee is on the table_." She says through our mental connection.

"You didn't have to do that, thank you." I smiled as I picked up the already filled mug and inhale a Columbian blend. Sitting at the table I hear Gardenia yelling, "Rade. Roserade!"

Sighing Rosa mentally says, "_Any idea where the paprika is_?"

"Top cabinet." I point out. "Anyway, what's the plan for today?"

Lina takes a sip of coffee, "Lord N said something about gathering a few specific people for a meeting. I think Anthea and Concordia need a couple of Psychic Pokémon to help have a conversation with the others."

"_About what_?" Rosa asks as she takes a seat next to me.

Lina shrugs her shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine. Anyway afterwards are you guys up for some training later today?"

"What do you think Rosa?" I ask her.

She ponders for a minute, "_Sure, why not_?"

Lina smiles, "Sweet, I know we don't have to fight, but it certainly helps to be prepared for missions and such."

We all nod in agreement as Gardenia steps in holding a large plate with four large omelets each with four searing pieces of bacon. She even took the liberty of making four glasses of juice that are a Pecha and Sitrus berry blend.

"Wow, you really pulled out all the stops this morning. What's the occasion?" Lina asks.

Gardenia smiles with bright red eyes, "Rose. Rade. Roserade."

For some reason Rosa blushes, "_Oh wow, I totally forgot_."

"What?" I ask out of curiosity.

She looks at me with her shining red eyes, "_It's been almost twelve years since we met_."

"Oh wow, I can't believe I forgot. Sorry."

She slaps my shoulder shyly, "_Oh don't be, let's just enjoy breakfast_."

…

"Okay, I think we should take care of business first." Lina sighs.

I turn to Rosa, "Go ahead and see what Anthea and Concordia want. I'll be sure to have plans later today, okay?"

Rosa smiles and heads down the hall to the left, "_Sure see you guys later_." Her eyes lingered on me for awhile and then she leaves with Gardenia. Lina and I head down the right hall to where N resided.

Lina slaps my back, "Did you seriously forget?"

"Of course not. I'm not gonna spoil the surprise for tonight." I say.

Lina and I step into the room and N is sitting at his desk, reading a book. He doesn't look a day older than when I met him so long ago. "Ah Lina, Chrono, thank you both for coming."

We both kneel in front of him, "It is our pleasure My lord." We both say in unison.

N smiles, "What did I tell you about treating me like some lord? I'm not like that." Lina and I stand back up and chuckle.

"We know it annoys you sir." Lina smiles.

N chuckles to himself, "Of course, anyway are you both prepared for tonight?"

I nod, "Naturally, hows the preparations?"

"All is going well. I take it you haven't told Rosa." N says.

"Yeah, I kind of feel bad for lying to her, but I want this day to be special for her. I mean it has been exactly twelve years since we became friends." I explain.

He nods in acknowledgment, "Understandable. Anyway, did you suggest the training idea?"

Lina smiles, "Yup, Rosa thought it was a good idea, so it's a go."

"Good," N starts, "just be careful. Make sure it's not too dangerous and destructive."

"Come on, do you realize who you're talking to?" I joke.

N pauses for what seems like ten seconds, "I'll be sure to send someone to referee."

….

"_Ah there you are Master_."

Rosa rushed up to my side, her long white default dress flowing as if wind was guiding it in such a graceful fashion. She fixes her hair as soon as she stops, "_So what did Master N want_?"

"Oh you know the usual, he said we might stop by Hoenn soon." I said. Actually I wasn't lying, Master N told me he has plans to go to Hoenn. He said that we haven't been there for so long that he thought it was a good idea to stop by. I remember him saying that we might as well find more people to join us.

"_Hoenn? Weren't you born there_?" Rosa asks curiously as we head toward the training field where I'm sure Lina was waiting.

"Yup, and that was where we met, remember?" I try to bring back happy memories and surprisingly I seem to have succeeded.

Rosa's cheeks lit up, "_Yeah,…..you were so young but you were so nice back then too_."

"And now I'm not?" I joke.

"_Come on, you know what I mean._" She quickly loops her arm under mine. She sighs as she leans her head against my shoulder and looks up at me as we walk.

"_I'm so happy you're my trainer_."

Whoa, why is she suddenly so clingy? What is this strange feeling?...Perhaps I should talk to Anthea or Concordia…maybe I caught something.

"Hey guys!"

I snap back to reality and see Lina with Gardenia standing in an empty field with several other people and Pokémon standing around.

"You two ready to rumble?" Lina sneers.

I look at Rosa and we both smile, "Shall we?"

Rosa lets go of my arm and stands a few feet in front of me, facing Gardenia. "_Let's do it, Master_."

Lina quickly commands, "Alright, Gardenia use Energy Ball!"

"Roooooosssssse!" Gardenia puts both hands together and creates a large ball of glowing green, white, and blue energy. "RADE!" In a quick throw she launches the ball.

Instantly my mind synchs with Rosa's thanks to her Psychic power. Reading my thoughts, Rosa finds my strategy.

"Shadow Ball!" we both mentally yell. Rosa raises one hand and in the instant before Gardenia's attack connects, Rosa launches the Shadow Ball and nullifies Gardenia's attack. The crowd cheers, yelling praise for both Rosa and Gardenia.

"Not bad, I must admit." Lina sneers.

"Right back at ya, I'm impressed that you finally got Gardenia's Energy Ball to match Shadow Ball's power." I point out.

"_Very good Gardenia, I'm very impressed_." Rosa smiles still in her special fighting stance. She has one arm draped above her gem on her chest, keeping the other arm moving freely. She looks so darn graceful, her default white dress flowing gently through the wind. I notice she actually caught the eyes of some of the other Pokémon. I actually feel pride that she turned out the way she did. It is such a sight to notice the difference of when she was a poor dirty Kirlia to now. I find myself speechless each time I think about it.

"Rade rose Roserade." Gardenia stretches.

Lina face-palms, "I thought we were training. I didn't get the memo about the flattery contest." She suddenly smiles, "Okay Gardenia, now use Petal Dance!"

Gardenia starts spinning and she is suddenly covered in a rose petal tornado. At an incredible speed she flies right toward Rosa.

"Double Team!" Rosa and I yell. Focusing her power Rosa creates at least twenty images of herself. I suddenly watch in surprise as Gardenia slams into the real Rosa on the first try. Rosa is hit dead-on and her clones disappear. I watch as she flies several feet away.

"What the hell?! Rosa, are you alright?" I yell worried. Landing on her feet she coughs but manages to stand back up.

Her voice sounds shaky in my head, "_I-I'm fine. I just got surprised that's all_." Her eyes widen and I remember that Petal Dance is a continuous move. Gardenia once again speeds her way back to Rosa.

"Focus Blast!" we synch up again.

Rosa focuses all of her energy into one super concentrated blast. Lina suddenly notices the danger but can't stop it. "Gardenia!" she screams.

As soon as Gardenia is a few feet away, Rosa unleashes the ball of energy. The attack collides with Gardenia's tornado. The two forces clash causing the wind to whip around us, it's an almost even match.

"Rosa!" I yell. I realize what is wrong and send a message to her.

'Rosa you need to get out of there!'

She looks back to me and her eyes are filled with fear, '_I-I c-can't…..Gah_!'

Her attack is still colliding with Gardenia's. I realize what is about to happen. "Lina! Call off the attack!"

"I can't! Petal Dance is like Outrage…it won't stop!" She yells.

"Crap!"

Suddenly the Focus Blast explodes knocking both Rosa and Gardenia back. Putting all my energy into my legs, I propel myself in Rosa's way to catch her. I actually get pushed back a bit.

She looks up at me, "_M-Master_!" her white cheeks begin to redden. She quickly helps herself to her feet and looks across the field to see Gardenia in Lina's lap. Both of them look exhausted and they both look like they are chuckling. Rosa and I walk to their end and we help them up.

"That was way too close." I sigh.

"Y-yeah…. I guess we need to work on the appropriate timing with Petal Dance, huh?" Lina turns to Gardenia.

"Roserade…Rose."

"_Oh don't worry it's alright_." Rosa smiles then she winces.

"Are you okay?" I ask worried.

She nods, "_Y-yeah….my shoulder just hurts a little_."

"Listen, let's get you patched up okay?" I say lending her my arm to help her.

"_Sure_."

I turn to Lina, "Great match."

"Short match is more like it." Lina rubs the back of her head, "I just wish there could be a match where I win against you. You and Rosa are unstoppable."

"_Oh please, you two have gotten a lot stronger since the last time we sparred_." Rosa smiles.

I nod, "Yeah you just need to work on your synchronization. Once you got that down you might just beat us."

"If you say so….." Lina sighs.

"Come on, let's go." I say.

"Alright…."

The crowd already left before the explosion. We decide to go head to the healing chambers. Anthea and Concordia created these rooms for Pokémon. They employ a special type of technology that just by standing under its light a Pokémon can be healed in no time flat. Although, they still require some rest afterword. The machines heal wounds but do not restore energy, so that's one of the drawbacks. You could say that's our version of a Pokémon center.

"_Be right back_." Rosa smiles at me and walks into the room with Gardenia leaving me with Lina.

"So…..how's Rosa?"

"Oh you know…sometimes I feel like she is the one taking care of me you know? I'm pretty sure it should be the other way around." I laugh.

"So….have you been relying on her…like a lot?" She asks. Her face looks red.

I scratch my nose, "Well, not really I mean it's kind of a 50-50 set-up. You know, we try to be fair to each other, although sometimes she tries to do more than her share so I tend to do the same." For some reason I smile every time I think about Rosa. Maybe it's because we reached that level of understanding that N tells us of.

"You know that's not what I meant." She seems angry for some reason.

"What?" I'm completely confused, "Why are you getting angry about this?"

"It's nothing….." She turns away. I don't get what's going on in her head.

"I'll never understand women…." I mutter under my breath.

"No duh…" she snickers.

"Oh so now you wanna be nice?" I chuckle. She playfully punches my arm.

"_Are you two okay_?"

Rosa and Gardenia are already out of the healing chamber. Rosa fiddles with her emerald hair and places it over her left shoulder. Her default white dress looks like it may need another wash, I can clearly see the wrinkles forming. I think I see a rip in the fabric of the right shoulder.

"Yeah we're fine, just friendly talk." I say.

Rosa just blinks twice, "_Okay….listen can we go home now? I feel like I need a bath_."

"Yeah I can tell…you reek." I joke.

Rosa playfully slaps my shoulder, "_Master_." She giggles.

Lina smiles then steps beside Gardenia, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys to- I mean later. Sorry, I jumbled my words." She laughs nervously realizing she almost spilled the beans. She and Gardenia jog the other way leaving me with my confused Gardevoir.

"_What was that all about_?" she asks.

"Oh they are probably still messed up from that battle. I think a good nights rest would do them some good." I try covering for them, keeping my mind somewhat closed so Rosa doesn't find out about the party.

"_Okay….._" she mutters noticing my blank mind. (And no I don't mean I'm stupid) "_Are you hiding something_?" she smiles getting really close to my face. I avert my eyes trying my best to keep my mind closed.

"Nnnnnooooooo…..why do you ask?" I laugh nervously.

"_Ah, no fun_." She huffs.

"Come on, we should get home already." I mutter rubbing the back of my head.

Our walk home was a quiet one. The sky is already beginning to darken. Sometimes I forget how quickly the days go by when there isn't any conflict. Looking at my watch I see that it is close to seven. Only two hours…..

"Oh that reminds me…"

"_What_?" Rosa asks.

…..

"_Are you sure this isn't too flashy_?"

I fiddle with my collar trying to make myself comfortable in my suit, "Come on, Anthea said she worked really hard on that. Besides you won't know until you actually try it." I try encouraging Rosa through the bathroom door.

"_I-if you say so…_" her mental voice sounds shaky and filled with nervousness. "_Okay…..I'm coming out now. Promise not to laugh_?"

"Why would I…" I stop as she finally steps out. Her long green hair is tied into a braid that just barely touches the gem on her back. Her dress is one of magnificent beauty. It is a green silk dress with white and gold embroidery around the neck. There is a slit open for the gem on her chest in the front. Near the bottom of the dress there is an opening which goes up to her knees. Thanks to the dress itself she still has her green arm sleeves on with white gloves at her hands.

"_W-well…..how do I look_?" she mutters nervously; her cheeks are deep red, which with her white skin it looks pinkish. I'm completely speechless. She'….she's….

"Damn!" I manage to mutter. "You look amazing!"

Her crimson eyes widen, "_Geez, you're embarrassing me._" She turns away holding her face. I know she is my Pokémon but I can't help but think she is beautiful. I'm totally amazed.

"S-sorry…" I laugh nervously. She turns back around.

"_D-don't be….anyway you're not too bad looking yourself there handsome. Why are we getting dressed up anyway_?" she asks.

"Oh Lord N is having a special dinner circle tonight. He said to dress nicely, plus he said it might be a good idea to relax and just talk with one another." I'm surprised I came up with such a lie.

"_Well did we have to dress up so…..you know_?" she looks around her body making the dress swish back and forth.

"Well I heard some of the others would, plus I thought it would be nice to dress fancy." I continue.

"_Well, if you say so_."

I extend my arm, "Shall we?" She blushes and takes my arm.

"_Let's._"

…..

"_Where exactly is this…circle_?" Rosa asks. We are just getting close to the party. Lord N decided to hold it at the center building which resembles that of an old castle that N once grew up in. He thinks that it would be a great idea for all of the trainers and their Pokémon to come together and enjoy everyone's company.

"Don't worry we're almost there." I smile.

Heading to the large double doors I'm greeted by a rather large Dusknoir. His ghostly body nearly matches with the darkness of the night.

"Duuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssk." It slowly mutters as its bulky hand wraps around the door handle. Slowly he opens the door and we are greeted by a sudden blaring of symphonic music.

"Garde?!" Rosa actually lost her mental focus and talked in Pokespeak.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yells.

"_W-what is this_?" Rosa finally gets her mental focus back.

"Oh just a little party dear Rosa."

We turn to the voice and see Lord N making his way toward us. He is no longer wearing his traditional hat. He is wearing a white tuxedo with a green tie that matches the color of his hair. "I just thought we should have a party to commemorate twelve years of pure peace. Also, I have a very special announcement to make as well."

Rosa is completely speechless; her eyes are darting around the room.

"Also," N starts. "You could say this party was also part of Chrono's plan. He thought it would be a nice idea to celebrate not only the day that you both joined our ever growing family, but also the day you two became partners. As the very first people to use and show the magnificence of the Destiny Ball, you could say this party was all thanks to you two."

"Sorry I didn't tell you…I wanted it to be a surprise." I rub the back of my head nervously.

"_I-I don't know what to say…._" Rosa must be completely flustered.

"Don't say anything…."

Out of the crowd I see Anthea and Concordia making their ways toward us. "Just enjoy the party." Anthea says, her voice sounding ever so soothing.

"Do you like the dress we made?" Concordia asks, her voice equally as sweet.

"_Oh…umm…yes thank you very much_." Rosa blushes. The door closes and that startles her.

"Well then, shall we continue with the festivities?" Anthea asks.

"Lord N, perhaps you should….." Concordia starts.

"Yes, I know…." He nods. Turning back to the crowd he makes an announcement. "Everyone, I cannot thank you all enough for helping in the development of our proud home. Also I want to thank some of the new people who have come here. It makes me even happier to know that there are still people in this world who want to develop better relationships with their Pokémon."

The screams of 'Lord N!' ring through the room.

"Now everyone….enjoy the party!" N yells. He snaps his fingers and all of a sudden the lights dim. I turn to the stage and a figure is illuminated by a large spotlight. Lina is holding an electric guitar wearing a two piece outfit of black and silver with blue rims on the legs.

"Everyone let's get this party started!" Lina yells. Instantly the stage is illuminated. I notice two Kricketune starting their violins. Gardenia is using her flower hands to play the drums. I recognize another young man playing the bass; I can't seem to remember his name. What surprises me is that lord N's Alakazam is playing the piano. Looking up to a nearby balcony I see a Gothitelle and Gothorita holding two cones using the move Flash to cause a strobe-light effect.

"Well this should be fun." I laugh.

…

"_Wow I had no idea you could dance so well._" Rosa is leaning on her hand. We decided to take a break and sit at one of the tables provided.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I am very impressed; when did you learn how to dance like that?" Lina laughs at me.

"Well excuse me, I happen to have more than one hobby." I huff. "Anyway, Rosa are you thirsty?"

"_Oh, umm well maybe a little punch wouldn't hurt. Is that okay_?"

"No need to ask. I'll be right back."

…..

I watch as my master leaves to go get my drink. I still find it surprising that he had a hand in all this.

"So Rosa….."

Lina gets my attention. "_Y-yes_?"

"I really like that dress…it suits you."

"_Oh thank you. I was told that Anthea and Concordia made this. It really breathes._" I smile.

"Not only that, you really caught the eyes of some of the other Pokémon. Did you notice?" She smiles devilishly.

My face starts to burn, "_Well….ummm….it's not that I didn't notice…it's just….._"

"Oh don't tell me….you already have someone in mind don't you?" Lina leans closer. "Please do tell."

"_Huh_?!"

….

"Chrono."

I turn around and see N making his way toward me. "Oh Lord N."

"Have you been enjoying yourself?" he grabs a plastic cup and makes him some punch.

"Well of course, I don't think I have ever seen Rosa so happy before." I smile at the thought. The entire time we were dancing to Lina's music she was smiling and laughing. I feel happy knowing that she is happy.

"How has Rosa been?"

"Oh you know…..actually…" I pause as my mind begins to wonder.

"What?" he asks as he sips from the punch. I think the punch is a combination of vanilla ice cream, ginger ale, and a Sitrus berry blended with Rawst berry powder. I suggested Pecha berry but I think this turned out better than my idea.

"Well….I know she is my Pokémon…but she has been really trying to act more …. I don't know…..human." I don't really know what to say.

"In what way?" he asks.

"W-well, how do I put this? I don't know what she is doing….but for some reason… I don't think of her as my Pokémon…..for some odd reason I think of her as…an actual human? Is that weird?"

N shakes his head, "No, in fact I think it's great. I believe you two have reached the point where you don't think of each other as Pokémon and Trainer. Rather, you both now think of each other as equals."

"If you say so…." Something still doesn't feel right.

"Listen just try to enjoy the party, if you have any more questions just come to me, Anthea, or Concordia…..however I need you to be ready for our mission tomorrow, alright?"

"Of course." Realizing I forgot to get Rosa's punch I quickly pick up a plastic cup. "You know you always seem to…." I turn around and notice that N is nowhere in sight. "….disappear all the time…" I mutter. I decide to go back to the table. I notice that Lina is nowhere in sight. Taking my seat next to Rosa I hand her the punch. She carefully takes it and sips; for some reason her white cheeks are unusually pink, like she is embarrassed or nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"_Oh….uuummm….. it's not worth mentioning._" She mutters. Her blood-red eyes are downcast. I leave it at that and lean back in my chair.

"Where did Lina go? Did she have to leave?" I ask.

"_Uh…well…._" Rosa begins to stammer.

I hear the music start up again; it sounds like a slow song. I notice the people and Pokémon start to separate. Some of the Pokémon who could stand like people start dancing with other Pokémon while people danced with people. I also notice some trainers holding their small Pokémon on the shoulders or they hold onto the trainer's neck while they dance slowly with the rhythm of the song. I notice Lina is back on the stage playing the piano. The piano notes make the song far more calm and soothing. Just hearing the slow changes between each note make me sleepy. It sounds so hypnotic.

"Wow…..that sounds beautiful…it's almost like a lullaby. Wait, scratch that….I don't wanna think of a lullaby; that makes me think of Jigglypuff's lullaby. Geez the last time I heard that I….." I suddenly notice that Rosa had placed her hand on my arm. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

Her face is incredibly flushed. I think she might be sick or something. "_Can we…..dance please_?" I'm taken aback. I mean I had no problem when we were dancing with everyone else; but this is a song you dance to with a girl you like. Well, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean there are other people dancing with their Pokémon so why not me? For some reason I feel nervous; I can't tell why.

"Uum, sure." I take her shaky hand and we move back to the dance floor. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you're not feeling well, we can…"

"_N-no….please. I want to do this._" She stops me.

"….Okay…" I carefully place my hands on her waist; she shakily puts her hands on my shoulders. She leans forward slightly and I feel a slight jab. Looking down I realize her gem is poking my chest.

"_S-sorry…_" she gasps. Her pale face becomes a dark red shade.

"It's alright. Rosa if something is wrong you can tell me."

"_I-I can't_." she mutters as we slowly move with the melody of music.

"Why not?" I ask. She looks like she is about to cry. As the song comes to a close we finally stop moving. She raises her head and I find myself staring into her eyes. Suddenly I feel this tugging sensation on my heart. I don't know what it is, but it feels like my heart is starting to burn. Her eyes look as if they are glistening and as soon as I notice, it feels like someone just plunged a knife into my chest. She breaks eye contact and runs for the other side of the room. The blazing feeling in my chest worsens; I suddenly need air. I quickly run the opposite direction and step out onto one of the outside balconies. I lean over the railing; allowing the cold night air to blow through my hair. I gasp for breath. My heart won't stop pounding. (What just happened? Why am I feeling this way…it can't be a sickness. What is going on?)

"Chrono…."

I turn around startled and see N leaning against the railing. "L-lord N? I didn't see you there."

N looks to the sky; staring at the almost full-moon. "I was simply admiring the moonlight when you came running through." He stands next to me and leans on the railing again. "That was quite a spectacle in there."

"You saw?!"

"I was one of the only people paying attention." He turns to me; his eyes cold and calculated. I avert my eyes. "You're in love with her…aren't you?"

My heart skips a beat and I almost accidently jump off of the balcony, "W-w-w-w-what?! I don't….." Did he seriously just ask that?!

He turns me around and firmly grasps my shoulders. His eyes are gentle yet they hold a hint of understanding. "You love her….don't you?"

…

"_B-but I can't…._"

Anthea places a warm hand on my shoulder. "We do not judge you. We think that if you love him then you should tell him."

"_But he's..._" I protest only to be silenced by Concordia. I am a Pokémon; he is my master…A human...How could I have such thoughts?

"In the outer world it is viewed as unnatural, but listen…what you're feeling is completely understandable….you two have been together for a long time."

Anthea continues, "The fact that you feel this way just shows that you have come to view him as an equal."

"_I….I…._"

…

"Tell her."

"She's my Pokémon! These types of feelings…. they are completely uncalled for!" I almost yell. I quickly turn and luckily no one in the castle heard me.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"I…."

"If you do, that means you are no different than the people who think Pokémon are nothing more than tools for battle." N's eyes have such a serious look.

"I-I don't…"

N sighs, "Listen, do you think you are the only one who has these feelings?"

….

"_What do you mean?_" I don't understand what they are saying.

Anthea smiles again, "Rosa…..we can tell...he feels the same way."

I can feel my pulse racing. "_What_?!" Master feels the same?

"Talk to him…..it's the only way." Concordia says.

"You may be afraid but trust us. It's better to know rather than going on without knowing."

I place my hand on my heart, it is beating so fast; as if it were trying to escape.

"_He's a human…..my master…._"

…..

"Can it really be that simple….just talking to her?" my head is swimming with so many thoughts. My heart won't stop aching.

"I can't make your decisions for you…..but if I were you I would sit down face to face and tell her. The first step to understanding is being honest with not only those around you…but with yourself. If you can come to accept your feelings then so will she." N keeps his calm demeanor. His long green hair is blowing gently in the wind as the moon's light cascades over him.

"She's my Pokémon though."

N sighs, "Listen, it's getting late. Try not to think of her as your Pokémon. Tomorrow we set out for Hoenn and if you're not feeling up to it then you don't have to go with us. I can find someone else. So for right now, sleep on it. Come to me with your decision in the morning." With that he returns to the party leaving me still in a state of confusion. I put my head in my hands.

"When did this happen?" I mutter into the wind. I never once thought of her like the way I do now. Ever since I looked into her eyes back there….I can't seem to get her out of my mind. Memories suddenly flash through my mind. Her face, her smile, her laugh….my heart won't stop aching.

"_Master…_"

I turn around and see Rosa standing in the doorway. She isn't looking directly at me. "_Can we…..go home? I'm not feeling well…_"

I nervously avert my eyes, "Sure…let's go."

…

I lay nervously in my bed. Looking to the clock it reads 12:07 am. We came home without a word, save for a shaky goodnight. Rosa is still in my mind; I can't shake her away. Her room is separated from mine by a single wall. I place my hand on the wall. 'What should I do?'

…..

It's almost like I can feel him on the other side of the wall. My heart is burning and it feels like it wants to tear out of my chest. I want to feel for his emotions; but I can't bring myself to invade on his privacy. Not wanting to take my hand off of the ever warm wall, I use my psychic power to pull the covers over me. '_Does he really feel the same_?'


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Now I know it's been awhile since I put up my story so here is Chapter 2 of The Stone of Paradox. Please review and lend your ideas as to what you think would be a good idea for the story. **

…

"Chrono have you made your decision?"

"Y-yeah….I have."

N is sitting at his desk. I notice a large suitcase that must be filled with his clothes and whatever else he might need.

"…and?" he raises an eyebrow.

I take a deep breath and calm myself. "I'll go….."

"What does Rosa think?"

I sigh and rub my forehead. "She said she is coming."

"Have you talked?" he asks.

I sigh, "No…..we haven't really…."

N sighs in irritation, "Do you really think either of you are capable of coming on this mission?"

"Yes…..I do." I mutter. Though, in my heart I know I don't.

N sighs as if he is irritated, "Very well, however if this situation compromises the mission…."

"I understand…..I will see you later." I mutter and leave the room. As soon as I do I'm greeted by a slap resulting in a horrible stinging pain on my cheek. "Gah! What the hell Lina?!"

She is standing over me. Her arms are crossed making her breasts look larger than they are. "What the hell did you do?"

"I just asked you the same question! Why did you just hit me? What's your malfunction woman?" I get up; my anger slowly rising.

"I heard Rosa crying in her room!"

"What?! Why is she crying?" I didn't know she was crying.

"How would I know? I just came to give her some advice about going to Hoenn, and suddenly I hear her crying in her room and she is muttering your name! Apparently she was so distraught that she forgot that her mental connection was still open." Lina is red-faced as she gives me eyes clearly full of malice.

'Why would she be crying?' I wonder.

"Listen I don't know what you did, but you better fix it." She storms away, leaving me confused. 'Sure….if I knew what exactly I did.'

I stand up and rub my cheek, which is now sore. "Damn she slaps hard…. It feels like she punched me."

…..

"Rosa?" I look around her room and I don't see her. Her room is clean and tidy. I see a suitcase with a note on it.

_Master,_

_I'm not feeling well so I went back into the Destiny ball. I want some time alone so can you please wait to let me out until we get to a place to sleep?_

_-Rosa_

"Rosa…." I mutter. The sick feeling in my chest returns. I feel like I'm making her feel this way. I take her suitcase and open it. She has packed enough clothing for three days; although it can last a longer time if you do laundry once every two days. I don't want to rummage through her clothing. I smile sadly realizing she forgot something. I go to the bathroom and open the glass cabinet. At the top I see what I was looking for. I carefully take the small brush. It is a light green with a picture of a red rose in the back. It is one of those special easy to clean brushes that also get rid of loose hair while being careful so as not to rip any hair out. Rosa likes this brush….. I open her case and place it inside.

I take the Destiny ball and place it on my belt. How long has it been since she was last in the ball? Almost ten years….

"_Master_?"

I turn around and see Rosa standing in the doorway with a small bundle. Her eyes look puffy….she has been crying. Apparently she didn't go into the ball.

"Rosa? Were you crying?" I ask concerned.

She looks away and covers the bundle…it looks like clothing.

"I'm sorry…if it was something I did…then I'm sorry." I start to leave but she places a hand on my arm stopping me. We stand there saying nothing for what feels like the longest time. The tugging sensation in my chest returns only it feels ten times worse. Her hand is shaking.

"_Master….I…._"

The door opens and Lina comes in with another bundle of clothing that looks like it's wrapped. "Rosa I got those…" she stops as she notices me. "Oh Chrono…I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was just leaving…" I turn to Rosa; our eyes connect again. My heart starts burning in pain again. "Rosa….we…" I want to say something but the words stop in my throat. "We leave in an hour…..I guess I'll see you there."

"_Master…._" She turns around as I loose from her grip. Lina gives me an evil stare to which I try to shrug away. I close the door behind me and walk away. I don't care where I go I just need to…..*bump*

"Ah!" I accidently run into someone. I look up and see this girl with long blue hair. She is wearing a dark blue turtleneck with matching sweatpants. Not normal but for some reason she is making it work. There is a Lucario next to her who is giving me a hateful glare.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry." I say hurriedly.

"Oh no, I wasn't paying attention. It's not your fault." The girl is wearing glasses and holding a rather large suitcase. "I don't think we've met before." She continues.

"Oh uum, yeah. I'm Chrono." I try

"Oh you're the Chrono?! I had no idea." She says excitedly.

"Excuse me? What do you mean the Chrono?"

"You know, the one from last night. I heard it was partially thanks to you that Gracetown exists in the first place." She smiles.

I rub my head nervously, "Well I wouldn't say that…..I mean the entire thing was thanks to Lord N." I look at my watch. "I'm sorry I have to get going."

"Oh okay, I'm sure you have plans. Well I guess I'll see you later." With that the girl and her Lucario leave. (Ah crap, I never asked for her name.) As I turn around she has already turned to face me, "Eleanor. Sorry I never introduced myself." She motions to her Lucario, "This is my partner, Anthony." The Lucario just narrows his eyes as the two leave. "See ya." Eleanor smiles.

I sigh and head back to my room. I smack myself realizing that my room is next to Rosa's and head back. I received this house when I first came to Gracetown. One of the perps to this town is that it is self powered. Electric Pokémon volunteer to supply this town with electricity. One good Thunder Bolt can make a home generator last about three days. Water types supply us with good water…..though…to this day I have never been able to find out where they manage to get all that water.

….

"Ah Chrono, you're early."

I look up and see Lord N; an Alakazam is standing next him using its psychic power to hold up his belongings.

"Lord N…." I'm leaning against a tree in the main courtyard. My suitcase is draped across my lap.

He looks around, "I take it Rosa isn't here."

"No….she is with Lina right now…" I stare at the ground.

"Oh….and?" N raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

I don't look directly at him, "I couldn't tell her."

"Give it time. For right now we should wait for the others to arrive." He turns to Alakazam, "I thank you for your help."

"Kazam." He nods and using his psychic powers plucks an apple from the tree. N takes a seat next to me placing his suitcase across his lap like me.

"Is she okay?" he asks.

…

"_Lina? Can I ask you something_?"

Lina turns back to me while fixing her hair. "Sure what's up?"

I'm sitting on my bed. My second suitcase, which is smaller than my actual suitcase, is sitting at my side with a few items inside. I clench my fists grabbing a handful of my dress in the process.

"_How do you…_" I don't even finish the question.

"What?" she takes a seat next to me.

"_How do you tell someone you love them_?!" I mentally yell. Lina is completely taken back.

"Oh….OH! Wow….that's…a first…" she rubs the back of her head nervously. I can't believe I just asked that. My face feels like it is on fire. "W-well….how do you know you….love…Ah crap…" Lina is clearly at a loss for words. She leans back slightly, "Well…..do you know if you really love this…other…..umm Pokémon?"

I almost forgot.She doesn't know… I can't bring myself to say anything.

Lina looks up at the ceiling, "Well have you tried telling them?"

"_Well…I want to tell him but….I'm afraid that he will reject me….and even if he accepts me…what about everyone else?_" I place my hand on the gem on my chest.

"Come on, we are friends. I would never reject you and I know for a fact Chrono wouldn't reject you either." She gently places a hand on my shoulder. Instantly I can feel her emotions pour into me, I can tell she is being truthful. She is speaking sincerely and she is full of concern. If only she knew….. "Listen…" she gets my attention.

"_What?_"

She smiles, "Just talk to him. Yell if you have to….anything to let your feelings be known."

"_I….don't really think yelling would do any good._" I smile nervously.

"Do anything." She laughs. "Come on I'm sure you can tell whoever he is exactly how you feel." For some reason I feel a lot calmer. "How about this, let's make a deal."

"_Huh? What kind of deal?_" I ask curiously.

"If you don't tell them your feelings by tomorrow….then I will have no choice but to forcefully dye your hair into the most ridiculous color imaginable." She smirks leaving me afraid.

"_But I like my hair color…_" I mutter as I hold a long strand draping over my shoulder.

"You've been warned." She laughs.

My heart feels less heavy. "_I can't make any promises…_" I secretly add with a new sense of confidence. (Tonight…..I'll tell him.)

…..

"Rosa?" I mutter. N and I stand as Rosa makes her way toward us. There are two suitcases floating next to her; one big while the other is small. For some reason she looks happy.

"_Master…Lord N._" she nods to both of us.

"Are you…" I start.

She suddenly sends me a private message, "_I'll be fine…I wasn't feeling well is all._"

"Well you are looking cheery. Now we just gotta wait for our other guests." N looks off into the opposite direction. "Ah there they are." We turn toward the direction he was looking and surprisingly I see Eleanor and Anthony. She adjusts her glasses as she notices me.

"Oh hi Chrono. I didn't know you were also going." She smiles. Her eyes turn to Rosa, "Oh wow, is that your Gardevoir? She is so pretty."

"Oh uh thanks."

N looks between both of us, "Ah I see you have already met. Well now we won't have to deal with introductions."

"_Who are they?_" Rosa asks.

I mentally reply, "_I accidently bumped into them earlier. That girl is Eleanor and the Lucario is Anthony._"

Rosa looks to Anthony. The silent Lucario simply nods to which Rosa returns the gesture.

N turns to the Alakazam, "How far do you think you'd be able to get us?"

"Ala, zam, kazam."

"Hmm….very well. Listen, we are going to be taken to Mauville city, from there we will make our way to Verdenturf by tram. Once we reach there we will find a place to sleep and discuss our plan of action." N announces.

"Understood." Eleanor, Rosa and I say in unison. Anthony nods letting a low grunt. I assume that's his way of saying he understands.

All of us stand around the focusing Alakazam. A light blue aura outlines Alakazam's body which soon covers all of us. In a sudden flash of bright light we teleport. As soon as the light dies down I find myself standing on sand leading me to think I'm on a beach. However as I look around I notice it is just a small stretch of sand that is close to the ocean. I look behind me and see a town.

N pulls out a pokeball, "Thank you very much friend. I believe you deserve a much needed rest." The Alakazam sighs, "Kazam…" he touches the center of the ball and disappears inside.

"Is he already worn out?" I ask curiously.

N nods and places the ball at his hip, "Transporting a large amount of people is very difficult. One person is fine however he transported himself and five others plus luggage. So it's no surprise that he is tired."

"Oh maybe we should find some way to thank him. I feel bad now that he did so much." Eleanor has her head down.

"_I agree._" Rosa mutters.

N ponders for a moment, "Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea. For right now we must head to Verdenturf."

I pick up my suitcase and suddenly it feels lighter. Recognizing the familiar feeling I mentally mutter, "_You know you don't have to do that. You need to worry about your own clothing. I don't want you expending more energy carrying my stuff._" Instantly the original weight returns to my case.

"_S-sorry…_"

"_Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Thanks anyway though._" I reply.

I turn back to her as we walk into the town. She doesn't look sad, but she looks disappointed that she isn't helping. "_Damn it, I can't do anything right….._"

"_What?_" Ah crap did she just hear that?

"_It's nothing, sorry._" I reply.

She doesn't reply and walks up to my side nervously. I can tell something is wrong…yet I can't figure it out. Suddenly N's words flash through my mind again.

("_Listen, do you think you are the only who has these feelings?_")

If what he said is true, than does that mean Rosa feels the same way? I don't know….I fear that if I suddenly tell her and it turns out that N was wrong; what will happen next? Rosa might end up hating me and regretting being my friend.

I look up and notice the change in scenery, we must have passed the town. To my right I see what appears to be a daycare. I can see a bunch of Pokémon playing with their trainers beyond the fence.

I look further ahead and notice there is a commotion going on. "Lord N?" Eleanor starts.

N nods, "Let's go….I think it would be wise for us to see what exactly is going on." He then adds, "Stay close." Rosa comes to my side and quickly grabs my hand as we hear shouting. As soon as we make it to the group of people we can finally understand what is being shouted.

"You fool! You dare mock our great name?"

"Of course, your organization has already had its run. You need to give up on dreams of it ever coming back." We peek past the people and see two figures. One looks calm and collected while the other is clearly angry. The calm one has semi-long bluish-green hair that looks like it used to be in a bowl cut. He is also wearing a matching long sleeve shirt with faded pants. The angry one is wearing a red tattered cloak and hood, there is a strange symbol in the middle of it.

"Lord N, I recognize that attire." Eleanor points toward the one in red.

"Oh, then do tell." N calmly says.

"That man must be a member of Team Magma. They and Team Aqua were responsible for a great tragedy that screwed up the environment." Eleanor explains.

"Oh yeah I remember that." I start. "They tried awakening two of the Legendaries. Ah, what were they...?"

"_Kyogre and Groudon._" Rosa answers.

"What about that other guy?" I ask.

"I don't know but I think he might need some help." N mutters as the man from Team Magma brings out a pokeball and throws it into the air.

"Come out now! Mightyena!" The ball opens releasing a bright red light that takes the form of a large black wolf with angry red eyes.

"Hmm….that Mightyena is clearly a violent one." N mutters. The calm guy isn't bringing out any Pokémon for some reason.

"Come on! I just challenged you, bring out one of your weaklings."

The other man simply shakes his head, "I have no reason to endanger one of my friends."

The Magma grunt, I assume he is a grunt, simply smiles and yells, "Fine! Mightyena, Take Down!" the black wolf growls and then charges at the young man backs away in surprise.

"Aura Sphere!"

Mightyena stops and jumps back as a ball of glowing blue and white energy crashes into the ground.

"What the hell?!" the Magma grunt growls. Eleanor and I step in front of the young man, Rosa and Anthony follow in front of us ready to battle.

"Who are you people?" the young man asks.

"Just stand back." I start.

"We can handle this." Eleanor mutters not averting her eyes from the Magma grunt.

The Magma grunt snickers, "Reinforcements eh? Fine by me!" he pulls out another Pokeball and throws it into the air as well. "Come out Houndoom!" As the ball opens a flash of bright shoots out and takes the form of the black horned dog.

"Damn…two dark types." I mutter.

"_Don't worry….I can handle them._" Rosa quickly connects into my mind. Something doesn't feel right…our connection isn't as strong as it was earlier. Why is my head hurting? No…I can't worry about it right now. I can tell Rosa noticed as well.

Anthony starts talking in Pokespeak and Rosa nods. "_What is it?_" I mentally ask.

"_Anthony says he has a plan. He wants to try and take them both out with one attack. While he is distracting both of them he wants me to try a full-power Focus Blast._" She explains.

"_That might just work…we may have to synch our minds to get the timing right._"

"_Master, are you sure? Something is interfering though._" I can tell she is worried.

"Flamethrower!"

The Houndoom rears its head back and blasts forth a torrent of fire at Rosa.

"Protect!" Suddenly Anthony appears in front of Rosa creating a large green barrier. "Didn't even give us a warning." Eleanor smirks adjusting her glasses. "Good job Anthony." Her Lucario looks back and actually smiles.

"_Come on Rosa. You ready?_"

She turns to me and nods. I turn to Eleanor and she nods. Somehow she knows of the plan too, maybe Anthony can communicate telepathically with her like Rosa can with me.

"Anthony, use Extreme Speed on Mightyena!" I watch as in the tiniest fraction of a second Anthony disappears and reappears in front of Mightyena. Completely catching it off guard Anthony unleashes a kick that sends the Mightyena crashing into the Houndoom. Both dogs land a few feet away from their trainer.

"Come on! Get the hell up!" the Magma grunt yells angrily. Both of his Pokémon stand shakily and glare at us evilly.

"Now both of you use Crunch on that Gardevoir!" he yells. Both dark dogs bare their fangs and start charging at Rosa.

Without synching minds I yell, "Double Team!" In a flash Rosa creates twenty copies of herself while the real her is on the opposite side of where both dogs crash into the ground. I realize that this picture is almost poetic. A ring of Gardevoirs surround a lone Lucario fighting two black dogs. I suddenly realize that was the first time I have ever given Rosa a command, it left a bad taste in my mouth doing such a thing. I quickly shake my head and snap back into reality. "_Rosa, are you ready?_"

I suddenly feel a wave of reluctance emanate from her, "_Y-yeah…_"

As she readies her hands to perform the technique I prepare another mind-synch. Eleanor notices me and gives a command, "Anthony use another Extreme Speed and wrap this up."

In another brief flash Anthony appears in front of the Mightyena and unleashes another brutal kick sending it crashing into the Houndoom again. As the two are dazed I quickly synch with Rosa. "_Now!_"

Instantly she focuses her energy and a large glowing white ball of power forms. As we aim I suddenly feel an intense wave of pain run through my right eye.

"_Master!?_" her voice is filled with concern. I quickly cover my eye in pain.

"_Don't lose focus!_" I mentally yell. I feel fear emanate from her but it quickly disappears as she pours more energy into the Focus Blast. Finally she releases the attack and sends it hurdling toward the confused dogs. As the attack hits, a large explosion ensues sending the dogs barreling into the Magma grunt knocking him completely out.

I finally sever the mind-synch and fall to the ground clutching my eye in agony. Without opening it I pull my hand away and notice blood. I feel Rosa is next to me, her hands on my shoulder. "_Master, what happened?!_" she notices the blood and gasps. "_Master your eye!_"

"I'll be fine….what about…" I look up and notice Eleanor talking to some of the crowd. She quickly comes to my side.

"Chrono!" she gasps.

The mystery man comes to my side as well, "I have already called the authorities….should I call an ambulance?"

I shake my head, "N-no it's fine."

N helps me up, "Don't lie….come on we should head to the nearest Pokémon center." He turns to the mystery man. "Are you alright?"

"I'm more concerned with the ones who protected me." He turns to Eleanor, "Miss, I don't mean to be rude….but does your Lucario…"

"Anthony…" she interrupts.

"Oh sorry….does Anthony know Heal Pulse?" he asks.

"Y-yeah why?" she blinks confused.

"Good, I may require his help. I know an injury like this." He leans toward me and examines me curiously. "You can perform a mind-synch with your psychic Pokémon, can't you?"

"Yeah…how do you know?" Rosa's grip tightens on my arm.

"It's nothing, for right now we should get you somewhere you can rest." He says.

"Who are you?" I ask. The pain in my eye isn't as bad but it still feels like someone is jamming a hot needle in it.

"Just call me Yu-kin for right now."

…..

I remember being taken to the Pokémon Center, the nurse working there completely freaked out at the sight.

"Oh my what on Earth happened?!" Despite not being able to use one eye, I actually find myself surprised that the nurse isn't the ever infamous Nurse Joy.

"Sorry, but we can't talk right now. May we use one of your rooms?" Yu-kin asks politely.

"Oh by all means. Should we set up…."

"N-no it's fine. We can take care of it, thank you anyway." I mutter. My eye is still hurting like hell. I don't think it is bleeding anymore. The lady hands Lord N a set of keycards.

"Please if you need any help…." She starts.

"We understand, thank you very much." N says looking at the cards.

….

"Okay now I need you to use Aromatherapy, alright Roselia?"

Yu-kin's Roselia releases a sweet smelling puff of smoke that floats into my nose. It slowly starts to lessen the pain. Yu-kin is using a tool that not only forces my eye open but it also shines a bright light, although…sadly I can't see…. I know Anthony is standing over me with his paws over my face releasing a shining healing aura.

"I need you to keep that up alright?" Yu-kin asks. Anthony, focused on his task, simply nods and says his name a couple times.

"He says that he should be able to hold out for at most five minutes." N translates.

"That's more than enough. Now," he looks at me. "What is your Gardevoir's name?"

"_Rosa._" I can't turn but I know she is on my blind side.

"Oh, well Rosa could you come here for a sec?" Yu-kin asks. I hear a rustling of cloth and I see Rosa standing over me. Her eyes are puffy, she was crying?

"Your Pokémon cares an awful lot about you. It's only natural for one of her race….I'm sorry that was completely uncalled for." Yu-kin apologizes quickly. What did he mean by that?

"_What do you need? I'll do anything._" Rosa's voice is filled with worry.

"I need you two to perform another mind-synch." He pulls out a small clear bottle with a blue liquid inside it. The bottle looks as small as one of those portable perfume bottles that a girl can carry around. "This next part will be painful and it may be the only way to restore your sight."

"_Master…_" She rubs my hand and I quickly grasp it. I can tell she is only talking to me now.

"_I'll be fine. Trust me…_" I tell her.

"_Okay…_" she smiles nervously. I focus my mind and soon our minds are together again. My eye instantly flares in pain and it takes all of my will power to stop myself from closing it.

"All right…." Yu-kin opens the bottle and pulls out a small dropper. Hovering the tiny dropper above my eye, he allows a single drop of the blue liquid to fall. The moment it connects with my eye I feel this cold wave rush throughout my body. Almost instantly the pain stops and my vision starts to…..I feel…tired….

….

"_He fell asleep…_" I don't want to let go of his hand.

The man named Yu-kin puts away the bottle and removes the device from Master's eye. He wipes away the last of the blood from Master's eye, now closed.

"What did you give him?" Eleanor asks. I can feel her emotions, she is worried just as much as everyone else.

At first Yu-kin stays silent, his emotions I can't seem to read. He turns back to master N, "First I find it only fitting that I tell you who I am…."

Master N nods and takes his seat. I refuse to leave Master's side so I take a seat, not letting go of his hand.

"I believe since you went out of your way to protect me, I have no reason to lie to you." Yu-kin kindly says. "I'm not entirely who you think I am. My name 'is' Yu-kin, however there is more to me than you think."

"So tell us, who are you?" Master N asks.

"Though the group has since disbanded, it doesn't change that I was a part of it. I was once a member of Team Galactic."

…

What happened? My head is throbbing…opening my eyes, wait; eye. Reaching up to my eye I notice it has a patch on it. I feel a strange warmth on my right. Looking down I see Rosa is asleep at my side. Again the burning in my chest starts, it isn't hurting as much. Instantly her eyes flutter open and she looks up to me. "_Master!_"

I smile, "Oh hey…are you…." She suddenly wraps her arms around me and almost strangles me. The gem on her chest is impaling me.

"R-rosa! Can't….breath!" I cough. She quickly backs away but her arms are still holding me. Her eyes start to tear up.

"_I'm sorry…I'm just so happy you are alright._" She smiles.

"Rosa….." I watch as a single tear streams across her face. I carefully reach out and wipe it away. Her cheeks begin to redden and she smiles, placing her hand to mine which gently caresses her cheek.

"I made you worry, didn't I?"

She looks up to me, her eyes still watery. She suddenly reaches out and touches the patch on my eye. "_Master…I…_"

"Rosa….please….just…." I stop her.

She looks at me expectantly. I feel a wave of emotion emanate from her. She is full of distress and I notice that there is also fear. Once again Lord N's words reverberate in my head.

(_"The first step to understanding is being honest with not only those around you…but with yourself. If you can come to accept your feelings then so will she."_)

I clear my throat and nervously start, "Rosa…..listen…"

"_Yes?_"

I keep eye contact refusing to break it. "I don't want…."

"_You're shaking master._" She has my hand in both of hers.

"Stop calling me that!" I almost yell. She flinches and I quickly reciprocate. "Sorry…..Rosa….I…I….." I clench my free hand curse myself for being a shivering wreck.

I take a deep breath and stare into her crimson eyes which look darker in the light of the moon. "I don't want to think of us….as just Trainer and Pokémon."

"….._What?_" she lets go of my hand while putting hers together as if in prayer. I realize that since I have come this far I can't go back. My face feels like it is on fire. The ember in my chest has increased to that of a wildfire.

"I…I'm afraid…that if I tell you what I feel that…..Dammit!"

"_M-mas…C-chrono?_" she said my name. In all the years I've known her, she always wanted to call me Master. That is something that I never understood as to why.

"I…." I take one last deep breath, "I love you…"

Her eyes widen, her face emotionless. "_What did you say?_"

Fear suddenly creeps up on me, (Oh no, she must think I'm sick! She has to hate me now.) She lowers her head and I can't tell her expression.

"_..again…_"

I look up to her. She is looking down at her lap. "_Say it again…._"

I nervously clear my throat. "I….love…you…" she clutches at the covers of the bed.

"…_once more…_"

Now I'm starting to get worried, "I…love you?" she suddenly jumps onto the bed grabs me in a death-like bear hug. I'm completely taken aback as she is right on top of me. "R-rosa?"

"_Do you mean it?_" she backs away her hands staying on my shoulders. Her eyes….I can't stop myself from staring into them.

I nod, "Y-yes….I do. I've been afraid since that night at the party. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if you…."

"_I-I do…_" she suddenly smiles.

"Rosa?! Are you…." The flames in my chest…they aren't hurting. In fact I actually love this feeling. Rosa moves closer and soon, our faces are so close. For the briefest of an instant, literally the tiniest fraction of a second, I realize what I'm about to do. One of the greatest taboos…relations between a Pokémon and a human. For some reason I'm not afraid. Finally we meet in a kiss. Instantly a feeling of electricity runs through my body. She wraps her arms around my neck and I return the embrace, my hand snaking to the small of her back and neck. Her body feels warm and I notice that suddenly our minds reconnect. As we finally break apart we stare at each other. I can feel her emotions. It feels as if I can feel her love and it's like our hearts are slowly melding into one.

The gem on her chest is radiating a beautiful shine of red and pink. "Rosa…..what are you…."

Her face is still red as she places one hand upon the glowing gem. "_Chrono…I never imagined in a million years that I would actually find someone who would make me feel the way I do now. I don't care that you're a human…_"

"...and I don't care that you're a Pokémon…" I smile. Instantly her smile spreads and her eyes begin to water again.

"_Please…I want you to touch my gem._"

"Your gem?" She nods; her gem is still glowing and I think this is the first time I have ever seen it glow before.

"_This gem is not only a focus point where my emotions can be felt. Whenever the gems of those of my kind begin to glow it acts as a signal that means we have found the one we wish to spend the rest of our lives with…our mate._"

Mate?! Me? A million thoughts begin to run through my mind, not a single negative one. I reach my hand up and slowly feel the gem which sets perfectly in the center of her chest. She tilts her head and closes her eyes letting out a soft moan. It feels incredibly warm and soothing. The red light starts to brighten and suddenly my arm starts to glow the same color. I feel this incredible warmth run through my arm which reminds me of my arm falling asleep.

Suddenly an intense burning feeling starts on my chest. It feels like something is burning the skin of my chest. Rosa quickly grabs onto my arm keeping it into place. "_Don't let go._" She mutters her eyes still closed. The burning feeling begins to lessen so using my free hand I look down the front of my shirt. I watch as a glowing symbol etches into my skin.

Finally her gem stops glowing. She allows my hand to fall and she opens her eyes and smiles again. "What was that?" I ask. She leans down and I suddenly feel uncomfortable as she lies on top of me. I don't know what possesses me but I find myself lifting the covers of the bed and allow her to join me. She clutches close to me at an angle so her gem doesn't puncture me as I carefully wrap my arms around her.

"_I made the mark._" She looks up to me, her eyes shine with a beautiful radiance as she gives me a warm smile.

"I'm sorry?" I ask curiously. I feel her hand trace the very symbol on my chest through my shirt.

"_It's a very precious symbol my kind use. It acts as a seal…it's sorta like…_" she suddenly stops and I hold her closer.

"A seal of marriage….did I get that right?"

"_M-marriage!?_" I can tell she is surprised but it's a good kind of surprise. She smiles and brings her face close to mine again. Once again our lips meet and our hearts meld. "_That would be nice though…wouldn't it?_"

"Yeah….it would…."

…

**I know this might have been the best possible moment for the lemon…but regrettably I am not that good at it. I however will allow anyone who is reading this to make there own one-shot of how they would do it. Again I'm sorry that I do not have the confidence to try a lemon…please lend me your reviews to help me go on with the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: there has been a light change. Yu-kin's Roselia will now be referred to as Flora. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've had college finals to worry about. Please review and lend me possible ideas (if you wish).**

…

I awaken to the sound of someone knocking at the door. I try not to move because Rosa is still sleeping. Sensing me, she wakes up and rubs her eyes. She gives me a smile and lays her head on my chest once more. "_Good morning._" For some reason her voice brings a smile to my face.

"Good morning to you as well." I hold her close. Another knock brings us back to reality.

"Chrono? It's Eleanor. Are you awake?"

"Crap!" I turn to Rosa whose eyes are wide. We realize what would happen if she saw us like this. Rosa quickly jumps out of the bed and runs to the one right next to mine. I actually feel terrible now that she isn't at my side. As soon as Rosa is in the bed she nods and I stand to unlock the door.

Eleanor is wearing a pajama set-up that has a bunch of Delcatty and Skitty all around with backgrounds of pink and dark purple. She adjusts her glasses and smiles, "Good to see you up and about. How is your eye?"

"Oh it's a lot better now. Rosa has been helping me through it…I mean I hear." I rub the back of my head nervously. Eleanor quickly looks past me and sees Rosa who quickly feigns sleep.

"Yeah, she wouldn't leave your side. It's obvious she cares an awful lot about you."

"W-well of course." I laugh nervously.

"Listen everybody is down in the kitchen waiting for you. The staff was kind enough to make breakfast for all of the tenants."

"I'll come down as soon as Rosa gets up." I don't mean to sound rude but I kind of wish she would just go already.

"Well, alrighty then." She leaves and I quickly close the door. Leaning against it I sigh.

"_That was close._" Rosa is sitting up in her bed, trying to fix her hair.

"Yeah I know…..Man this is incredibly awkward." I smile to which she quickly returns with almost glittering eyes. "C'mon we should probably get ourselves ready."

"_Mmm, how's your eye this morning?_" she asks as I sit back down on the bed. She quickly sits next to me and leans in. Reaching over, she carefully touches the fabric of the patch.

"It's a hell of a lot better and it's not hurting anymore. That's one good thing. Wait, that's two good things." She actually giggles. I reach up and gently take her hand in mine. I feel a wave of distress emanate from her. I don't know why, but I can actually sense her emotions more accurately for some reason.

"Rosa?"

She tilts her head, "_Yes?_"

"You know, that we are going to have to keep this from everyone." I look into her eyes.

Her eyes become downcast, "_Yeah, I know. I feel bad that we have to lie…but…_"

"It doesn't matter…"

"_What?_" she actually looks startled.

"I don't care. Even if they find out, that won't change how I feel. I made the decision to go through with this….." I look into her eyes. "…and I intend to stick with it."

…..

"So is he doing any better?" N asks as he sips a tall mug of coffee. Eleanor takes a seat next to N and pours herself a mug.

"Well, he was up and moving around and he seemed perfectly fine." She mutters inhaling the aroma of the black liquid. "Anthony, are you hungry?"

The silent Lucario mutters his name a couple times.

"He said that he would be fine with some water." N translates.

"Oh then I'll be right back." Eleanor smiles as she stands and walks to a nearby fountain machine.

Anthony turns to N, "There is something going on between Rosa and Chrono, isn't there?"

N stares at his dark reflection in the black liquid. "What makes you say that?"

"Do not play dumb with me, Lord N. You know something." he lets out a low growl.

"I can understand why you are worried. However, what has happened, happened. There is nothing anyone can do about it." N mutters as he takes a sip from his coffee.

"So are you saying that my suspicions were correct?" he asks.

"…and if he is?" N's Zoroark walked into the room and takes a seat next to N. "What will you do? Do you intend to interfere with those two?"

"Don't tell that you are going along with this, Master Zoroark?!" Anthony has a serious look of surprise.

"I will admit that I was shocked, repulsed honestly. However I helped train Rosa and I know Chrono. Perhaps this is in fact the next step toward equality between humans and Pokémon." Zoroark has a very solemn look upon his face.

Anthony growls but finally silences himself.

…

"_I wonder what's for breakfast._"

"I dunno. I know I really need some coffee." I smile. Rosa and I are walking down the hall that leads to the elevator. I can tell Rosa wants to hold my hand, however the halls have cameras and there are several people watching. In all honesty I wish I could just put my arm around her and hold her close, and never let go.

We find the elevator and step in. I reach for the button to go to the first floor, but as soon as the doors close Rosa quickly presses the button that stops the elevator. "Rosa?"

She quickly presses me against the wall and holds me in a choking hold. I chuckle and return the embrace. "Wow, you are being awfully clingy." I smile.

"_Please say it again._" She says as we look into each other's eyes.

"Say what?" I ask, although I'm pretty sure I know what she means.

"_You know what I mean._" she smiles as she leans in.

I smile and lean in, "Okay, I love you." Our lips meet again, and once again the electricity runs through my body. As we part she smiles and turns the elevator back on. It still feels wrong,…..but it feels right.

"_I wish we could have time to ourselves like this forever._"

"Yeah, I do too. Come on we should break apart so nobody finds out." She regrettably steps away and leans against the wall with a sigh filled with happiness. I notice the power button on the wall press in and the elevator starts back up. She turns back to me and we share a smile. The door opens and I can hear Lord N's voice.

"Well, let's go let them know we are alright." I say. Rosa nods and the two of us walk into the lounge room. I notice that Lord N is sitting at a large table with Eleanor, Anthony, and even Zoroark. I don't see the mysterious Yu-kin anywhere.

"Ah Chrono, it's good to see you up and about." Lord N smiles. He is wearing a bright green robe that matches the sheen of his hair. I suddenly realize his hair style resembles that of Zoroark's. How did I never notice that before?

"Heh, thanks." I take a seat next to him and Rosa sits in between me and Anthony. Zoroark starts to openly talk in Pokespeak.

"He wishes to know how your eye is this morning." Lord N translates.

I carefully touch the patch, "I guess it's okay. I mean, it's not hurting or anything. I would just like to know when I can take this thing off."

"Well, if it's feeling better maybe you can take it off." Eleanor mutters.

"I would advise against that."

I turn around and see Yu-kin making his way toward us. His greenish blue hair is shining and it looks like he just got out of the shower. I can tell because it looks like his shirt is clinging to his body.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean you should rip it off…..come on, have some common sense." I realize he just made a joke. Taking the seat right across from me he pulls out the same blue vial. "I believe there is no more pain, correct?"

"Y-yeah, thanks. Seriously who are you?" I touch the patch once again.

"My name is Yu-kin, and I was once an admin of Team Galactic, I'm sure you know who they are….were." he says while using his spoon to stir in a cup which I assume to be filled with coffee.

"Yeah, I know almost everything about all of the previous Teams that existed. Let's see…..if I remember correctly Team Galactic was trying to create a world without emotion right?"

Yu-kin simply nods, "With our boss Cyrus, we tried to harness not only the power of Dialga and Palkia, but we also tried to use the Distortion power of Giratina. However that failed miserably and Cyrus was never heard of again. I served under Lady Mars who was second in command to Master Saturn and Lady Jupiter."

"And…..what of them?" N asks.

"I do not know the whereabouts of my old superiors. However I left Team Galactic a long while back. I have been going around the various regions to try and make up for what I almost did. That's when I heard about the mysterious N." His eyes fall on Lord N.

"Oh and what did you hear?" Lord N asks inquisitively.

"Something that caught my attention and my interest; I heard rumors about this mysterious N going around the various regions and rounding up many trainers." He entwines his fingers and leans forward. "It is my suspicion that maybe you are this 'N'."

"What makes you say this?" Lord N mutters, his voice not faltering. I notice he has one hell of a poker face.

"Well I kind of got the idea when I heard his description. Long green hair, never travels alone, and has a special black and white necklace." Yu-kin's eyes are still focused on Lord N.

There is a lot of tension in the air. All of us are staring intently at Yu-kin. Under the table Rosa quickly takes hold of my hand which I return with a gentle squeeze.

"What is your intention? If I am this 'N' then what do you intend to do about it?" Lord N asks tilting his head. I think he's actually enjoying this.

"If you are N, hypothetically, then I wish to join you." Yu-kin's voice is filled with conviction.

"Why would you wish that?" Lord N's expression changes to curiosity.

"I think of it as a way of atonement. I heard a lot of good things about you. About how you go around the regions and help trainers understand their Pokémon in a new light." His eyes become downcast. "You can talk to Pokémon. You know what they think and what they say. I fear that my friends think poorly of me for my past actions."

N stands, "Meet me outside in twenty minutes." With that he quickly leaves, Yu-kin has a startled look as do all of us.

…..

"Please be careful now. Mr. Chrono, do take better care of that eye now."

I smile nervously at the nurse, "Yeah don't worry about that. Thanks for everything." Rosa and were the last to leave the Pokémon Center. Rosa is standing next to me using her psychic ability to hold up our luggage.

"Oh, and feel free to stop by again, hopefully for just a visit." The nurse smiles.

"Thanks we'll be sure to." With that Rosa and I leave the nurse and head toward the others. Without turning to Rosa I mentally send her a message, "_Rosa you don't have to take the entire luggage. I have arms you know?_"

"_Come on, let me be nice. You have an eye injury and I will do whatever it takes to help you._" She turns and smiles.

I actually laugh, "_You are really making me feel like I'm using you; you know that?_"

"_Well if it makes you feel that way, then I should do this more often._"

"_What does that mean?_" I chuckle.

"Chrono! Rosa!"

I look up and see Eleanor sitting at a bench with Anthony and Zoroark. She waves us over and I sit next to her with Rosa on my other side. N is standing about three maybe four yards away from Yu-kin.

"Tell me, why are we out here?" Yu-kin asks.

Lord N adjusts his hat, "You said you think your friends think poorly of you for your past actions." He then stares at the young man, "Let me hear the voices of your friends."

"Are you asking me…to battle?" Yu-kin looks nervous as he asks the question.

"Chrono!"

I look up at lord N, "Yes?"

"Do you think you are capable of battling?" he asks. I turn to Rosa.

"_Well, what do you think?_"

"_What if it happens again? What if you end up with your other eye in a bandage?_" she sends mentally. I can feel her distress.

"_We can do it this time…I know we can._" I feel confident for some reason. We quickly exchange a smile and stand.

"I think I'll be fine." I say while popping my neck. He nods and steps aside. I take place where he once was and Rosa stands in front of me. Her arms are in their usual place, one positioned above her gem while the other is swinging loosely at her side.

"Are you sure about this? In all honesty I thought I would be fighting you N." Yu-kin mutters. I can tell he is confused.

"I want you to face these two as a test and I want you to observe." Lord N says confidently.

"Observe?" Yu-kin raises an eyebrow.

"Chrono and Rosa have developed a bond that makes them the perfect team. They both have reached the ultimate understanding and because of that, they can beat almost any opponent. I want you to notice their battle style. I will also observe your friends. I wish to see how they react to your commands." I actually feel embarrassed that Lord N is complimenting us like that. I can tell Rosa feels the same.

"Come on Yu-kin. Show us what you are made of." I announce confidently. Almost instantly I feel an intense wave of confidence emanate from Rosa which makes me even braver.

"Alright…..if this will help me atone then I shall accept your challenge!" he pulls out a silver pokeball with blue bumps all over it. I recognize it as a heavy ball. He throws it up in the air and yells, "Gaia!"

The ball opens and a large blue light spills out and takes the form of an incredibly large Rhyperior. It lets out a loud roar that almost makes me cover my ears. It quickly smacks its fists together as if to tell me it's ready.

"Whoa…." I find myself completely speechless.

Yu-kin's eyes look serious and focused. "Gaia is the Pokémon I started my journey with, therefore she is my strongest partner. Are you ready?"

I close my eye and send Rosa a message, "_Shall we?_"

"_Alright…_" I sense hesitation from her. I focus my mind and we connect. Instantly I feel a sudden sense of clarity go through my body.

"_Chrono!_" her voice sounds startled.

"_I know._" For some reason I can see through the eye patch and my vision is distorted. It's like I can see the energy emanating from….everything?! The large Rhyperior is emitting an incredible aura filled with loyalty and protectiveness. Rosa is emitting a similar aura but it's flowing smoothly through her body. There is something else…

"Chrono!" I snap back to reality and turn around. Lord N is standing with his arms crossed.

"Are you alright? You are staring off into space."

I shake my head nervously. "No, s-sorry. Guess I'm still a little wobbly. I'll be fine."

"Just be careful okay?" Eleanor wags her finger disapprovingly. Anthony simply looks away.

"_Is there some reason why Anthony is ignoring us like that?_" Rosa asks, her eyes not leaving the battle field.

"_If there is, I wouldn't know….anyway let's get this battle started._" I smile and I feel her emotions once again.

"Are you alright over there?" Yu-kin asks curiously.

"Yeah, anyway let's start." My mind reconnects with Rosa's and almost within a fraction of a second we have a strategy. What used to take about a minute only occurred within an instant. "_This is amazing!_"

"_As much as I enjoy hearing you being happy, we have a battle to do remember?_" Rosa's voice sounds so clear and just hearing it makes me even more jittery.

I chuckle, "Alright let's go."

"Gaia, use Rock Wrecker!" Yu-kin yells. The large Rhyperior places both of her hands together and a large rock with energy brimming around it starts to form.

Rosa and I synch minds and instantly a strategy forms. I suddenly feel a strange wave of energy form between Rosa and me. I don't know what it is…..but for some odd reason Rosa and I smirk. As soon as the rock fires at us Rosa drops her hands to her sides and it completely halts. The rock simply hovers in front of Rosa and Yu-kin has a look of pure shock.

"No way…" He mutters in amazement. I don't know what possesses me but, in perfect synch, Rosa and I raise our right arm. We open our palm and the attack rebounds and flies at Gaia. She crosses her bulking arms and takes the full force of the attack. Shaking away the rocks and rubble Gaia regains her stance.

"Whoa, I didn't know something like that was possible." Eleanor gasps.

N's next words struck a cord, "It's not possible….."

Our arms still raised, I feel an incredible energy flow between us. Without saying a word Rosa creates a large ball of energy and I instantly recognize it as Focus Blast. Suddenly my vision changes and I can actually see the energy. Two strands were flowing; a red one flowing from me into her and a blue one flowing from her into me. "_What is going on?!_"

"_I-I don't know…it feels like I can actually feel….your life?!_" she replies. "_It feels like…you're giving me your energy._"

At first I don't know what she is talking about, then I notice the draining feeling going on throughout my body. The more fatigued I feel, the larger the Focus Blast becomes. Almost within a second the attack becomes larger than Rosa. I can't move my arm.

"Rosa!" I yell.

"Gar. DE! VOIR!" she launches the attack and I watch as it fires like a bullet hitting Gaia with such force that the explosion literally blasts me and everyone else off of their feet. Rosa flies back and lands in my lap. I hear Eleanor scream and Lord N grunt. As soon as the dust clears I see Gaia standing in front of Yu-kin shielding him. She falls to her knee and collapses with a loud thud. I look around and see several people gathering around.

"Rosa…are you alright?" I look down to her. She looks up and our eyes meet.

"_I…I think so….what happened?_"

I hear people gasping at the sight and several had already gathered. I think some of these people were the same from yesterday. I help Rosa to her feet. She brushes off the dust from her dress and I notice a small tear in the fabric near the bottom. My hands linger on her shoulders for a few seconds then I quickly withdraw them, realizing where we were.

"_S-sorry…_" I send her.

"_It's okay…_" her voice sounds hurt. I hope she understands why nobody can see what we have. We hurry to Yu-kin who is kneeling next to Gaia. The large Rhyperior is struggling to stand.

"What was that? I've never seen a Focus Blast that powerful before…and you completely repelled Rock Wrecker without breaking a sweat….." his eyes turn to Rosa and me, "Is this the power of a mind-sync?" I look away embarrassed. Lord N comes to Gaia's side.

"You took on an attack that would have hurt your trainer." His eyes once again show their genuine gleam of kindness.

Gaia stares back at N, her eyes casting a look full of seriousness. She lets out a low growl and says her full name once.

"I see….Yu-kin." Lord N turns to Yu-kin.

"Is she alright?" he asks. I can tell he is concerned about her.

"Would you release the rest of your friends? If what Gaia told me is right…." He stops and ponders. "I need to confirm something…" he reaches into his pocket and produces a strange ball in blue wrapping paper….wait!

"Lord N! Is that…..?" I start.

"A Rare Candy…..I know it is rare and I don't preferably like them. However they do possess energizing qualities…" He unwraps the mysterious candy and holds it out to Gaia. "Here….this should help you greatly…."

Gaia stares at the piece of candy and shakily takes it. After ingesting the candy her body looks like it shined for a split second. She rises to her feet and lets out a loud roar. She actually looks even more imposing than before. Wow, is that what a Rare Candy can do?

"Now, Yu-kin. I need you to release your friends…" Lord N repeats himself. Yu-kin reluctantly reaches into his belt revealing an assortment of Pokeballs. First he pulls out one I recognize as a Quick ball. He throws it into the air and it opens releasing reddish light. I watch as a rather impressive looking Staraptor flies through the sky.

"Whoa…." I hear Eleanor gasping. The Staraptor lands on Yu-kin's shoulder, despite that it looks too big to be on him. I think it realized that and instead lands on Gaia's shoulder.

"This is Faith…she has been with me almost as long as Gaia." Yu-kin mutters. He then pulls out two more Pokeballs, one is a Dusk Ball while the other is a Luxury Ball. Opening them he releases a Scizor from the Dusk Ball and the same Roselia from the Luxury Ball. Wow, his Scizor is a different color than that of a normal Scizor. I've never seen a Shiny Pokémon before…..well, maybe except for that Red Gyarados I read about. The Scizor quickly moves to his side in a defensive posture while the Roselia grabs onto his pant leg. I notice that the Roselia isn't that tall. I think it only reaches to his knee.

"This is Flint," he motions toward the Scizor, "And you have already met Flora." He then proceeds to pull out a pokeball that I recognize as a Premier Ball. Without even throwing it he touches the middle and releases the, once again, familiar light of red. Before the Pokémon even takes shape I feel an incredible wave of heat wash over me. The light transforms and I find myself in the presence of a large Magmortar; its flames sear the grass around its feet.

"This is Morty, he was the partner of my late sister…." Yu-kin's eyes become downcast. I'd rather not intrude on that subject. He says something under his breath; I think it sounded like a name….Bell…..

Lord N stands in front of the impressive looking team. "If it's alright, I would like to chat with you all privately." The team looks to one another. Finally Gaia turns to N and mutters her name a couple times. N turns to me and Rosa, "I might need your assistance in a little while, perhaps you should rest….."

Yu-kin, Rosa, and I head to Eleanor. Anthony is still at her side, his eyes giving me a hateful glare….what is his problem?

"What's up?" Eleanor asks as she adjusts her glasses. Master Zoroark comes to Rosa's side and says his name a few times. His sapphire eyes turn to Anthony then back to Rosa whose cheeks suddenly light up.

"_What is it?_" I ask curiously. She doesn't look directly at me.

"_He…..Anthony knows…_" Her voice sounds incredibly scared.

"WHAT!?" I say out loud startling Eleanor. "Uh, sorry, my ears are still ringing from the explosion…uh what did you say?" I quickly try to explain.

"Uum…..I just wanted to know what Lord N is doing…." She looks away as if I hurt her.

"Um…he said he wanted to talk to Yu-kin's team." I look back to Lord N and see he is in a full conversation with all of Yu-kin's Pokémon.

Eleanor turns to Yu-kin, "About what?"

Yu-kin rubs his forehead and stares at the ground, "He is asking them something I could never bring myself to do….or rather…I was too afraid."

"Come on….Whatever it is…I'm sure they don't blame you for it…" Eleanor sounds reassuring but I'm not convinced. I know he was a member of Team Galactic and I don't know what he went through or more importantly, what he made his team do…

"Yu-kin…"

We turn around and see Lord N making his way toward us with Yu-kin's team following. His face looks grim then suddenly he smiles. "I have spoken with your friends…"

"And?" Yu-kin's voice sounds fearful.

"Perhaps they should tell you themselves." He then turns to Rosa, "For this I will require your assistance." He then turns to Eleanor, "As well as yours."

"What?" Now Yu-kin sounds confused.

"Eleanor…could you bring out Psy please?" Lord N asks.

Eleanor quickly pulls out a small green pokeball that I recognize as a Nest Ball. Without pressing the middle a bright green light pours out and takes the shape of the familiar Reuniclus. The strange psychic Pokémon floats a few feet off of the ground and looks up to Lord N with a bright smile.

"Now…let's begin."

…

According to Lord N's instruction, Yu-kin is now standing in the middle of his team who is encircling him. Psy, Rosa, and Anthony are standing at three points around the circle.

"Can I ask….what exactly are you doing?" Yu-kin asks nervously.

"It's actually quite simple." Lord N starts. "You have seen how Rosa and Chrono battle. It is because they truly understand one another. Because Rosa is a psychic type she is able to synch her mind with his; and thanks to that they have created a bond that transcends that of a normal Trainer-Pokémon relationship. What I hope to do, is help you experience such a grand feeling."

"How?"

"Just place your faith in us." Lord N turns to me, "Let's begin." I nod, though I am still nervous. I have never attempted something like this before.

"_Alright Rosa….let's start._" Rosa turns to me and nods. Raising her hands I watch as a psychic aura covers her body.

"Alright Psy, you're up." Eleanor announces. Psy raises his hands and I watch as he envelopes Yu-kin and his team in a bluish dome of energy. "Okay, Anthony; search out their auras and quickly synch with Rosa's power."

Anthony closes his eyes and his body glows in a bright blue aura. Rosa then proceeds to synch her mind with Yu-kin's; her eyes glow a bright blue as her head tilts back as if she is looking at the sky.

"Now Anthony, I need you to expand Yu-kin's aura and meld it with his team." Lord N instructs. Anthony puts his paws together and focuses. He then slowly moves his hands away until they became spread-eagle. I watch as a bright multi-color light spreads from Yu-kin until it envelopes his whole team.

"Now, release!" Lord N yells. Almost instantly the dome disappears. Psy falls to the ground as do Rosa and Anthony. I quickly rush to Rosa's side and help her to her feet. Anthony is on one knee and he tries to shake it off.

"Thanks, you did great." Eleanor puts Psy and returns him to his Pokeball. Lord N comes to our side and then we all look to Yu-kin and his team. I find myself in disbelief; Yu-kin is on his knees and…is he crying?

"How…..can you feel that way…..after everything…I've done?!" he asks as he stares at the sky, the tears flowing freely.

Lord N smiles, "They told me…." He starts to explain to us. "Even after all these years…they never felt anger toward him. They told me that even though his sight was blind, they chose to align with him because they knew he was and still is a kind person." Lord N turns to us, his eyes closed, "I think we should leave them be…." I bring Rosa's arm around my shoulder and help her to her feet as we walk away. I turn around and watch as Yu-kin's team gather around him in a large hug. The sight is very heartwarming.

"_Chrono…_" Turning back around and following Lord N; I focus my attention to Rosa. Her eyes look tired and I can easily tell that she is worried. "_Master Zoroark told me that Anthony knows…what are we gonna do?_"

"_How? How could he have found out?!...and how does Master Zoroark know?_" I ask.

"_He told me that he could easily sense it…..he actually told me that he was happy for us…_" she smiles only slightly. She looks like she is about to fall asleep.

"_Okay…then how did Anthony find out?_" I feel more worried by the second. If Anthony somehow tells Eleanor….then what?

She shakes her head, "_I don't know…I…just…don't…_" her eyes start to close.

"Rosa?" I start to feel fear. Lord N stops and turns.

"What is it? Chrono?" His eyes widen as he sees Rosa. Her breathing is becoming more ragged. Her eyes are no longer casting their beautiful red sheen.

"R-Rosa?!" She is starting to let go of my hand. I kneel and hold her. Her eyes stare into mine; mine into hers…As they close….ever so slowly…..she quietly says one word.

"Chrono…" her eyes close and I find myself staring at her. Lord N's eyes are wide, just as are Eleanor's and Anthony's. Rosa….she…spoke?!


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Forgive me for taking this long to add another chapter, a lot has been happening. Please review and enjoy the latest installment to Pokémon The Stone of Paradox. I hold no claims to Nintendo, Pokemon, or anything that is affiliated with the francise. **

"Oh for crying out loud, you guys weren't gone for even an hour?! What did you do this time?" the nurse from before yells. Eleanor had stayed behind to wait for Yu-kin.

"I'm sorry but my Gardevoir suddenly fainted and she has a fever…..could you please check her?" I ask politely. The Nurse nods and turns to the Audino at her side. I don't hear what she says; all of my attention is on Rosa. Her breathing is very raspy. Her face is flushed and sweaty. Two Chansey come by with a stretcher. I carefully lay her down. Her grip doesn't lessen from my arm. I begrudgingly loose her grip and the Chansey duo rolls her into another room.

"I'll be sure to let you know what we find out." The nurse says with a smile.

"Seriously, thanks." I nod. She nods and then goes through the wide double doors into the direction Rosa was taken.

"Chrono…" I turn to Lord N who places a hand on my shoulder. "She is in good hands….however we should talk." I slowly make my way toward a nearby round table. Lord N sits across from me with Master Zoroark beside him.

"I don't…really know…how this is possible….but do you have any idea…of how…just how?" I can't believe but, I think this is the first time I have ever seen Lord N speechless. I don't blame him, I am at a loss for words as well.

"I don't know…I'm completely shocked. I can't believe….it's just unbelievable."

Master Zoroark turns to Lord N and speaks to him. Lord N translates. "He says he has never heard of a case where a Pokémon just suddenly starts talking like a human."

"Lord N!"

We turn to the entrance and see Eleanor walking in with Yu-kin and Anthony trailing after. "Lord N, is Rosa alright?" she asks.

"We don't know yet….we just got here." Lord N turns to Yu-kin. "..and you?"

Yu-kin brushes off some dust from his shirt. "I myself am worried. If it wasn't for your efforts I would have never been able to experience such clarity amongst my friends. If there is anything I can do….please allow me to help." His eyes shine with a newfound brilliance.

"Sadly all we can do is wait. Chrono…" Lord N gets my attention. "Rosa is in good hands, trust me."

I put my head in my hands, "I know….I know…it's just…"

Yu-kin sits next to me and his eyes are now wide with concern. "I don't think I have ever seen a trainer so devoted to their Pokémon. It's as if you care more about her life than your own."

"I do…" I mutter.

Lord N smiles, "It goes to show how powerful their bond is." He turns to a nearby hallway. "I am going to speak with one of the nurses. Perhaps we can get some tea brewing." He stands and leaves. Yu-kin places his hand on my back in a reassuring manner.

"I know we haven't known each other long…but whatever I can do that will help, just say the word." He tries smiling which actually makes me return the gesture.

"You know, I think it would be a great idea if you come with us." Eleanor smiles.

"You would be willing to let me join?" Yu-kin asks, clearly startled.

"Well, I mean it's really up to Lord N, but I'm sure he would be okay with it. Plus you really got to see our home. Gracetown is a wonderful place, where we never have to keep our friends in Pokeballs." She says excitedly.

"Yeah," I actually join in. "At Gracetown, humans and Pokémon freely coexist without the burden of containment. Pokémon and humans freely walk the streets together….it truly is Lord N's ideal world."

"It isn't just 'my' ideal world…" I look up and see N returning to his seat. "You all have done many great things to make our home what it is today. It is everyone's world."

"Gracetown….I'm not familiar with that name." Yu-kin rubs his chin.

"I would be surprised if you were….Gracetown is a place that isn't marked on any known map. It is a sacred place that is literally cut off from the rest of the world. It is all thanks to Zekrom and Reshiram. They put their own energy into protecting and isolating our home. It is possibly one of the safest places in existence." Lord N continues.

Yu-kin's eyes widen in surprise, "Reshiram and Zekrom!"

Lord N chuckles, "I take it you know of them."

"Two of the most powerful Dragon types in existence, of course I know of them." Yu-kin says excitedly.

"You sound like a boy on Christmas morning." Eleanor giggles, causing Yu-kin's cheeks to light up.

"I-I just mean…I have researched them before. Though I have never seen either in person." He quickly calms down, though I can tell he is embarrassed.

"Excuse me," I look up and see a young nurse with an Audino standing next to her holding a small chart. "Are you Chrono?" she has short gold hair that just covers her left eye.

"I'm Chrono."

She smiles, "Ah so you're mister Chrono. Could you follow me please?" As I start to get up she heads for the same wide double doors they took Rosa through. Lord N and the others stay behind after another nearby nurse told them that only the trainer is allowed through. As I go through the hall way I look through several windows and the first thing I see is a little Budew crying in its trainer's arms. I then take notice of a doctor holding a small needle. I assume that maybe the Budew is afraid of shots. I look to my left and see another room filled with eggs of all different sizes and colors.

"I see you noticed the Nursery. Yeah it's fairly new." The nurse turns back and smiles.

"Oh," I honestly can't think of anything else to say. Now that I think about it she really didn't go into detail.

"Here we are," she motions to a door labeled _INTENSIVE CARE_. "Dr. Monica is currently running some tests, but you can go in." she holds the door open for me. As I step in I'm hit with the all too familiar scent of a doctors office. I see Rosa lying down on a bed. Her breathing looks normal once again. Then I see a familiar face.

"Ah there you are." It's the same nurse from before….er I mean Doctor.

"You're a Doctor?!" I gasp.

"Surprised someone as young as me can be a Doctor? I'm not shocked. I actually get that a lot." She laughs. She is holding a clipboard and writing something down.

"I don't mean to be rude and stop the conversation, but is she alright?" I ask nervously.

"Wow, you are really are a caring trainer." She motions for me to take a seat. As I sit down she starts, "Alright, so far we haven't found anything life-threatening. However we did find something unusual."

"Yeah?"

"Well, this could be both bad and good news. She is having strange influxes of Psychic energy, that and coupling with the fever we may have a problem." Her eyes narrow as she looks between the clipboard and Rosa.

"What is it?" I ask. My heart feels like it is about to stop.

"Well….it certainly is rare for us to encounter something like this, but your Gardevoir is in heat."

My face lights up like a Christmas tree, "Do what?!"

"She is in heat. When a Gardevoir, or any member of the Ralts evolutionary family find the mate they wish to spend their lives with, they create a sigil on their mate. Afterwards, they go into a period of…..well to be blunt, they go into a state where they will have extreme urges to mate. However, studies have shown that because Gardevoir is the Emotion Pokémon, it heightens their ability and loyalty to not only their mate but also their trainer. This is probably the worst possible time too." She bites her nail.

"What do you mean?" I ask, starting to get worried.

"Well, aside from that she has some strange form of a serious virus called Tricrus. It's a virus that attacks the immune systems of Pokémon. So the fact that she is in heat and just contracted this is a serious problem. The disease is somewhat the same concept as Pokerus only reversed. Where Pokerus helps develop abilities and strengthen the Pokémon, this disease does the opposite. This means that she will continue to weaken until…well….."

"Well what?"

"She would be in the harshest sense of the word, crippled. She wouldn't be able to battle any more and she would literally be bedridden for the rest of her life." Her eyes are downcast as she explains.

"WHAT?! I thought you said it wasn't life-threatening." I start to get anxious. My hands start shaking with fear.

"It isn't life-threatening. We have treatments that can hold off the virus however the cure is very hard to come by." She explains.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Are you familiar with Moon Root?" I shake my head and she continues, "It is a very powerful medicinal root that is used for only the most powerful medicines. It's said that it is so strong that it can cure any condition."

"Why not a Full Restore?"

She shakes her head, "It would do no good. We've only had to deal with this one other time. At the time we tried every type of medicine we had, all to no avail. After acquiring a Moon Root her Pokémon was as good as new."

"Where can I find this Moon Root?"

"Well from the last time, the trainer said she found it near the base of Mt. Chimney."

"Mt. Chimney…..I know that place." I mutter rubbing my chin.

"Listen, if you intend to go look for it I suggest you be careful. There have been a lot of muggings going around there. Do you have any other Pokémon?"

I look away, "No….I don't."

Her eyes widen, "Oh, are you a new trainer then? Is Rosa the first Pokémon you started off with?"

"We've been together for twelve years." I explain.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming! Well, I know I'm not in any position to talk about this but you need to be prepared. You can't just rely on one Pokémon all the time."

"I know that…..it's just…..it's complicated." I mutter.

She sighs, "Well, I'm not gonna pry into your business." She reaches into her pocket for something. She then proceeds to pull out a pokeball. I notice it's a pure blood-red. I can't recognize it. "So, here. This was a gift I got, but I never found a use for it." She then takes my hand and wraps my hands around the ball. "If you find a Pokémon willing to be your partner, use this."

"I can't do that. This is yours."

"I insist. No offense, but you guys have been giving us more business then usual, take this as a way of saying thanks." She smiles.

"We've only been here twice." I point out.

"Like I said. You have been giving us more business than usual." Her face is grim. She sits down and stares at Rosa, her breathing is finally calm and controlled. "Listen if you intend to go look for the Moon Root I would suggest that you have someone come with you for protection. I am not saying you can't protect yourself, I'm just saying that since you have no other Pokémon I suggest you bring one of your buddies with you."

"Alright…uh how long till…."

"Oh don't worry, Rosa is still in the early stage of the virus, so she will be fine for the next few days." Dr. Monica smiles. "We'll be sure to take very good care of her." I still feel nervous, but for some reason her words sound reassuring. "Oh before I forget!" She quickly reaches for a book in the shelf next to the door. She starts flipping through the pages and mutters, "Ah hah!" She hands me the book and I find myself staring at a white flower with a blue center. There are thorns all around; each with a blue tip. "This is the Lunar Flower. It is the outer part of the Moon Root. The flower is deadly; however the root itself is what's valuable. Do you have an X-transceiver?"

I nod, "Yeah, doesn't everybody?"

"Okay, I can't let you take the book so if you give me your ID code I can send you a picture and the information through your X-transceiver."

"Oh sure, I don't have it here with me but I can go ahead and give you the code." I say. She proceeds to hand me a piece of paper and pencil and I write my code. After I hand it to her she looks it down.

"It certainly would be easier if you had it here…..we could just hold them together and then I'd have all your contact info….ah well." She sighs.

I smile slightly, "Can I have some time…..alone with her please?"

She smiles and nods. As she walks past me she grasps my shoulder, "You are truly devoted. I like that in a man." She smiles making me blush. She quietly leaves the room and closes the door. I feel flattered but…..my gaze falls to Rosa and I find myself smiling. I scoot the chair closer and grasp her hand in mine. I feel her return the grasp, though I can tell she is still asleep.

"Hey, I take it you heard everything right?" I start talking to her. "So I gotta look for this Moon Root, it'll make you feel better so that's good news." I look down at her hand, it's trembling.

"_Chrono…_" I look up startled, Rosa's eye are open, if only slightly. She is looking at me with eyes filled with…..is that pain? I now have her hand clasped in mine.

"Rosa, you should be sleeping." I try to hold back my excitement…..which I fail miserably. She smiles and tightens her grip only slightly.

Her smile disappears, "_Did I…I can't remember what happened…I feel…_" She uses her free hand to cover her forehead. "_I had this wonderful dream…_" I don't think I have ever heard of someone having a dream in such a short time….but I guess anything is possible.

I tighten my grip, "What was it about?"

She smiles and closes her eyes, "_We were standing on a hill…simply staring at each other. You were wearing…a nice tuxedo….for some reason my vision was blurry, like there was something clear and white in front of me. What made it even better was that every one we know was there. It was like they accepted us, and Lord N…he joined our hands and said…something... I can't…..re...mem…..ber…._" her breathing is now calm and slow. I look up and see she is sleeping. I slowly ease my hands from her grip. I then carefully pull the covers over her. Standing up I stare down at her. I reach up and touch the patch over my eye.

"Rosa…" I know that when she wakes, we will need to discuss our plan. I can't let everyone know about what could happen. If what Monica said is true I might have to resort to hiding Rosa in the Destiny Ball….I really hope I don't have to resort to that.

…

"How is she? The Nurses are refusing to tell us anything." Yu-kin asks. I sit down at the same table and they then sit as well.

"They say she has some rare virus. The only cure for it is something called Moon Root. The doctor said that it may be able to be found near the base of Mt. Chimney." I decide to leave out the fact about her being in heat. I don't think it would be a good idea if they all knew about this.

"Moon Root…" Yu-kin ponders for a moment.

"Do you know of it?" Eleanor asks.

He nods. "Mmm, yeah I do recall encountering Moon Root. It's the base root of the Lunar Flower."

"So that's the only cure huh….." Lord N ponders for a moment. For a few seconds everybody is silent.

"I intend to…" I start.

"I shall go with you." Yu-kin interrupts.

"Wait, what?" I stutter. Lord N chuckles.

"Allow me a guess, you still think you are indebted to us." He says.

Yu-kin's eyes hold a sense of determination. "What you people did for me is something that can never be repaid, no matter what I do. However," he turns to me. "Rosa, as well as all of you; are the reason I can finally move forward with my life. I will take your example and learn from it, Chrono."

"Oh, uh…thanks." I laugh nervously. I don't think I have met someone who has been this appreciative.

"Plus, you have no other Pokémon with you. I don't doubt your own strength, but you will need someone to help protect you. I know that their have been muggings around Mt. Chimney lately, traveling abroad has its benefits." He explains.

"Yu-kin….." I am actually baffled at his attitude.

"So, then I believe it is settled." Lord N says. He gets our attention and we all turn to him. "Chrono, you were born in Hoenn so you know the area more than I. I think it would be a good idea if Yu-kin goes with you." He adds. "Also, since I myself am concerned for Rosa's wellbeing, I will stay behind." He turns to Zoroark who speaks up. "Oh I see." Lord N mutters and then he turns to me. "Chrono…"

"Yeah?"

"Zoroark says he wishes to accompany you."

"Master Zoroark?!" I am actually surprised, Zoroark smiles and nods. "If that's true then I would be honored."

"Zoroark can use his ability to disguise himself as someone else. That way, no one will be suspicious and you shouldn't draw attention to yourself." Lord N points out. That's right; Master Zoroark is the only of his kind. If there are people near Mt Chimney that have been mugging people then that means Master Zoroark would be in danger of being captured.

"Well….who will you disguise yourself as?" I ask curiously. Master Zoroark simply looks around and picks up a magazine I can't see the cover of. Since no one is around he puts his hands together and starts to glow. I watch as his body changes shape into….okay now that's just not right…blood red hair, a long black cape, and matching outfit.

"Umm….Master Zoroark….what would the Champion Lance be doing here in the Hoenn region?" I ask. He quickly changes back and puts his clawed hand to his….well I guess you could say he put it to his chin in deep thought.

"Perhaps you should use me as a disguise?" Lord N suggests.

Master Zoroark looks to Lord N and then nods. Once again putting his hands together his body begins to glow. Within a few seconds I find myself staring at two Lord Ns'.

"Wow, it's like you two are twins." Eleanor says excitedly.

"Not entirely…" Master Zoroark mutters. I can't believe I forgot; when Zoroark takes the form of a human he can freely speak like one. He then points to his eyes. I look and notice the difference. Zoroark's eyes are still azure blue while Lord N's are a deep silver.

"If you are ready then perhaps we should leave. We must make haste if we are to help Rosa." Zoroark says with a serious face.

"Right…..do any of you know what the Lunar Flower looks like?" Yu-kin asks.

"No….but I did give the Doctor my X-transceiver code. She said she would send me a picture and all the info we'll need." I mutter. I reach into my backpack and pull out the small black device. Wrapping it around my wrist I power it up. Within a few seconds of it being on I receive the mail. It's under an unknown number so I put in Dr. Monica's contact info. I open the mail and am greeted by the sight of the flower. "Here…" Yu-kin and Zoroark look at the monitor.

"That shouldn't be too difficult to spot." Yu-kin mutters to himself.

"Let's go, I don't want to keep Rosa waiting." I mutter. Secretly I wish we already left….but I know if I get ahead of myself I will make a mistake and I can't afford to let that happen.

"I do agree…Although…" Yu-kin starts. "I think since we will be gone for more than a day, I think we should go to a mart and buy some supplies….that is if we don't run into any trouble. Then again this is all just my speculation….."

I sigh, "Alright….." I know he's right….it's just….

"You simply must stop being in such a rush." Master Zoroark smiles, "We all know how much you care about her…." He pauses slightly, "However you must understand that she will be okay. We will find the root and we'll be back within hopefully a day or two. You will just have to have confidence."

"Master Zoroark….." I take a deep breath. "Alright, let's go….."

…

"So you said we needed supplies right?" I ask Yu-kin.

He nods and reaches into his back pocket. I see he pulls out a wallet with a deep blue color with a single dark green stripe across it. "We will need provisions for at least a day for….8….including my friends of course."

Zoroark, still disguised as N, sighs, "Chrono….how much money do you have?"

I reach into my backpack and pull out a pitch black wallet. As I open it I see a picture of Rosa and me back when she was a Kirlia. I remember when we took this. I was fourteen at the time and Lord N was the one who took the picture. Rosa is perched right on my left shoulder, she has a small rose in her hair as she tries messing with my hair. I smile and then look into the small confines of the piece of leather.

"I have about 23,000 Poké. That should be enough."

"You don't have to pay for it all, I can lend about 15,000." Yu-kin says, his eyes never leaving the paper currency.

The Pokémon center was in Mauville, luckily the town store wasn't that far off. As we step through the door Zoroark stays back. I turn to him, "Zoroark, what's wrong?"

"Ah, sorry. It must be a force of habit. This society that normal people live in is one where Pokémon aren't allowed inside the stores. So forgive my hesitance."

"Ah, but you're 'not' a Pokémon." Yu-kin points out.

"I guess that is one way of putting it." He chuckles. Zoroark walks in with us as I grab a small cart. I know we don't need much. I turn to the two.

"I'll get the food. You guys need to find some gloves. If we are looking for a flower that has poisonous thorns we will need some protection." They both nod and we go separate directions. I look for food aisle. As I skim through the various food brands, I make mental notes. I have to stay cheep but I also have to have a fair amount that can be distributed among everyone. I sigh in irritation.

"Tough day?"

Someone just started talking to me. I turn to my right and I see a young man. He has pure black hair and he's wearing an azure blue hat. He is wearing a dark blue vest with a pitch black t shirt underneath with baggy black pants. He is skimming through the brands as well.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were having a tough day." He turns to me and I notice he has blood red eyes. They must be contacts or something. I notice he is a little shorter than me, we are probably the same age, though he does look younger.

"Uh, yeah you could say that…" I turn back to the various boxes. I pull out a box of Oran berry powdered Sitrus berry chunks; it's a special brand that both people and Pokémon can eat.

"Looks like you are going an adventure of sorts." He notices my almost full basket.

"More like a mission….." I mutter. It wasn't my intention for him to hear, but somehow he did.

"What, are you on like some Team or something?" he chuckles.

I ignore his question and start to walk away. "See ya." I mutter leaving him to his own work.

Zoroark and Yu-kin are waiting. "Did you get everything?" Zoroark asks.

I hold up the basket. They in turn show me their baskets; each one full. Hopefully it won't cost much.

…

"…And the total comes up to 65,000 Poké." The sales clerk smiles. I try not to curse. Yu-kin and I fumble in our wallets.

"Well…..here's…"

"Here ya go!"

Someone comes up from behind and suddenly slams a 100,000 Poké bill on the counter.

"Keep the change." I turn around and there is the same young man from earlier. "Come on guys, did you have to leave me hanging?"

"Eh, what?" he suddenly wraps his arms around all of us as he starts ushering us out. As soon as we are out of the store we balk away and stare at the young man.

"What was that all about? Why did you suddenly pay our bill?" Yu-kin asks.

"What are you wanting?" I ask.

"Wow, you guys sound like I'm expecting something in return. Well….you're right." His eyes look like they shine. "So I never thought I would see the day where I would meet the Legendary Zoroark."

"What?!" Yu-kin gasps.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Zoroark mutters shrugging his shoulders.

"You can't fool me, I'm from the Unova region. I know all about Team Plasma and… I also know of Natural Harmonia Gropius." That's Lord N's real name. "Also, I know that when Zoroark changes form, he can't change his own natural eye color."

After what feels like forever, Zoroark chuckles, "Chrono….let's take this boy with us."

"Wait what?!" I gasp.

"This kid already found me out…plus he doesn't have any evil intent. So I see that he could help us." He laughs.

"So you could tell I wanted to come with ya, huh?" he smirks. What the hell just happened?! We just met this guy. To top it all off he paid for our supplies…hell he freaking over paid.

"Is there any reason you want to come with us?" Zoroark continues the conversation.

"I have no reason other than to travel and prove my strength. Well, plus I really like adventures." He adds playfully.

"You just pulled a 180 on the attitude pal…" I mutter.

"More like a 1280." Yu-kin adds.

"Well, if he's gonna join us perhaps we should fill him in on what we are doing?" Zoroark mutters. I already have my back turned to them all.

"Let's just fill him in on the way there…."

"Not even gonna ask my name huh?" they start following my lead as the young man continues. "Well, if you aren't gonna introduce yourself I might as well. My name is Zypher. I already know that," he points to Zoroark, "you are Zoroark. So who are you two?"

"Chrono…." I mutter as we continue. I look around and notice that we are near Verdanturf. I know a shortcut that will take us to the base of Mt Chimney. This way we don't have to take a tram and go downhill. Although, we still have a bit of climbing to do before we actually reach the base of the ash-covered mountain.

"Yu-kin."

"Eh, they are both weird sounding names if you ask me." Zypher yawns. I turn around and see that he has his arms crossed behind his head. I don't like that we are bringing him along.

"Sorry, but I have something to do that involves someone I care about…I can't afford to waste any more time." I mutter.

"Geez, you are taking whatever you are doing way too seriously." He sighs.

I clench my fists. What the hell does he know?! I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I see Zoroark has a warm grin. I sigh, trying my best to calm down.

"Zypher is it?" he starts.

The kid turns to Zoroark, "Yeah, what?"

"Listen up, here's the deal. Chrono is in charge of this operation. So I suggest you show him respect." Despite the obvious tension I'm causing, I actually feel flattered to hear such praise from Master Zoroark.

"Alright, alright, my bad. Damn, you guys are so uptight." Zypher sighs. I stop and in front of some high ledges. Looking up I remember that if I go the east…..

"Listen up, we are taking a shortcut. If the path is still open we can find a clearing." I hope it is still there….If there is one positive thing I remember from my childhood, it was that my mother would take me to Mt Chimney every weekend. We would come here to look for elemental stones, mainly fire stones. My mother was a collector of evolutionary stones, it was where most of our income came from. At one time we found a cave. It was raining and we were far from our car so we had to seek refuge. I remember the darkness of the cave and I also remember that is where my fear of storms was born. We found out we weren't alone in the cave.

…13 years ago…

"Oh my that's quite a storm." My mother laughs. Water is dripping from her body.

"I don't like the bright lights….and the big boom." I cry.

"Oh don't worry dear, it's just Mother Nature crying." She holds me close. Though she is cold and wet, her body is so warm that it makes me forget all of my troubles.

"Why is she crying?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know…..maybe someone littered. Everybody knows no one likes a dirty planet."

"Okay….." I don't entirely know what she means, but I don't care. My mother always makes me feel better.

_Grrrrrrrrrrraaahahh!_

"Oh dear, it seems we have company." My mother calmly says while I clutch her body in fear. I hear heavy footsteps followed by not so loud ones.

"Oh my, aren't you menacing?" my mother cheerfully says.

I carefully look up and see a large creature looming over us. It has glowing blue eyes with a large horn. I clutch even closer in fear.

"It's okay dear, it's just a mother Aggron." My mother has always been so fearless. I guess that's why I admire her so much. "I know this is probably your cave, but could you please allow us to stay; at least till the rain stops?" my mother asks. I carefully look up and stare at the large Pokémon. It is so big…..

The Aggron closes her eyes and tilts her head. She starts walking away.

"Come on honey, she wants us to follow her." My mother whispers. She stands up allowing me to stand. My hand never leaves hers. I feel scared, but I trust my mom.

As we walk further into the cave I'm greeted by a small center fire. There is a little Pokémon sleeping next to it. It looks like the Aggron, but it is so small. The Aggron lies down causing the ground to shake slightly. It motions for us to come near.

"She wants to share the fire with us…..come on." My mother mutters.

"Why?"

My mother smiles, "She's a mommy like me." I smile; my mom always knew what a Pokémon was thinking. It's almost like she could talk with them. Mother lays next to the Aggron with me held in her arms. I look down and the little Pokémon snuggles up with me. At first I try shirking away but because of the warmth of the fire and the Aggron mother….I find myself wrapping my arms around the little Pokémon like a teddy bear. It squirms trying to make itself comfortable and buries its' head in my chest. I notice a small crack in the helmet of the creature. I watch as the Aggron's tail wraps around us; keeping in even more warmth. I find myself losing consciousness.

…

After what felt like a century of climbing we finally reach the top ledge. I wipe my brow of the sweat and look up. The mountain extends past the clouds. I sigh, thanking Arceus that I don't have to climb to the top. As soon as everyone else makes it up I survey the area once more. If memory serves correctly that old cave should be around here.

"Listen up,…" I start getting everyone's attention. "I know this place quite well, there should be a cave around here where we can rest."

"How do you know this?" Zypher asks.

I avert my eyes, "….My mother…she would often take me here to look for stones." I leave it at that….however,

"So who was your mom? Does she know you are out and about in such a…." Zypher stops as Zoroark places a hand on his shoulder shaking his head.

"It's alright Master….." I turn back to Zypher, "yes my mother does know…..Also…." I address Zoroark, "would you be willing to take me to her grave before we leave Hoenn?"

Zoroark smiles and nods leaving a startled Zypher. "Wait, what?! She's…Ah geez I'm sorry man. Here I was jabbering like a Chatot." I shake my head.

"It doesn't matter. You didn't know…." If I remember correctly that old cave should be….

"_LEAVE MY HOME!_" I clutch my head as I hear a loud roar followed by an echoing voice in my skull.

"Ah what in the name of Arceus was that?!" I ask.

"That sounded like an Aggron." Zypher rubs his chin. "Dang, I hate tangling with those behemoths."

(_Aggron!?_) I quickly take off into the direction of the cave, my head filled with so many thoughts. (_It can't be…._)

I feel the earth shake and I hear something. It sounds like people. I quickly get to the side and inch my way over. Glancing over the edge I see a large Aggron at the entrance of the cave. My eyes widen at the center of the Aggron's skull, there is a small chunk of it missing. There are two people, a man and woman. They are both wearing the same attire that the magma grunt from earlier was wearing.

"Dammit, this thing is getting on my nerves." It sounds like a guy. He has a Crobat flying next to him.

"Just shut up. It's your fault for not having a type advantage." the girl growls. There is a Mightyena standing in front of her.

"You blaming me for that?! Get over yourself toots."

"Hey! Who is the admin here?! That's right, me!"

"Dammit. Crobat! X-scissor!"

I hear the Crobat mutter its name once or twice. Suddenly another voice goes through my head. "_What on Earth are you doing Master? We need to run!_"

"Dammit do as I say!" the man yells.

The Mightyena smirks and starts growling. Yet another voice invades my senses, "_Just do it, if it weren't for those stupid capsules we'd never have to listen to these idiots._"

The Crobat's lower wings glow a bright green. It charges and I watch as the Aggron easily catches the bat and flings it back at its trainer. Where the hell are all of these voices coming from?!

"Damn it get the hell off of me!" the trainer flings his Crobat back into the air. His treatment of his Pokémon is just pissing me off. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I see Zoroark in his true form. He nods and I return the gesture. We quickly run out in front of the Aggron and face the trainers.

I turn back to the Aggron. "Stand back! We'll handle these guys." The Aggron simply stares at me. Suddenly its eyes widen. "Aaagg…" (It's you…..) No….I….How…

"Zrraaaaaa…Zo…ark." (Stay focused Chrono.) No…What is….

"Hey Hero! I don't know who you are but you'd best get the hell out of here if you don't want to get yourself killed." The girl yells snapping me back to reality. I don't know what's going on and I don't know how I can suddenly understand Pokémon. However, I must focus on the task at hand. I look between the Mightyena and the Crobat. (Okay, a Poison type and another Dark type…) **Authors note: The song Sell your soul – Hollywood Undead was playing while I typed this. So just try to imagine the attitude.**

"Whoa looks like we got ourselves a battle."

"Huh?" I look around and spot Zypher holding a Dusk ball.

"Sorry I'm not one for two on one so let's have some fun." He tosses the ball in the air and yells, "let's kick some ass Zino!" The ball opens and releases a black and purple light. Suddenly a Scrafty is now standing next to master Zoroark. It jabs in the air a couple times then mutters its name a couple times. "_Aww yeah these guys are gonna get owned!_" What the?!

Zypher stands next to me, "Ready for a team battle man?"

"Uuh…I guess." I mutter.

"Where the hell are these guys coming from?!" the girl starts messing up her hair in frustration.

"It doesn't matter we have to get rid of these guys. We need what's in that cave, dammit." The guy yells. "X-scissor!"

The Crobat lunges at Zoroark who easily dodges the attack. I watch as his claws glow a dark violet color, Night slash….he brings his claws down and slams into the Crobat. I watch as the bat literally spins in the air only to hold itself and stop.

"Alright Zino, you know the drill!" Zypher commands with confidence. Zino, the Scrafty, does two quick hops and then charges at the Mightyena with almost frightening speed. Its fist glows a bright brown and slams into the Mightyena's chest with such force. Before the Mightyena even flies back Zino quickly grabs it and flings the wolf into the air. Zino smirks and I watch as Zoroark flies into the air and brings down another Night Slash. With the speed of a bullet the Mightyena falls and crashes into the ground with a loud crash; completely knocked out. The girl curses under her breath, "Useless…" (What is wrong with these people?!) the girl pulls out her Pokeball and returns the wolf. She throws another and releases a Torkoal. The giant turtle releases large wisps of smoke. Suddenly the ground starts to shake. I watch as the large Aggron steps in front of me and Zoroark. It turns to me, "Aaaaggrooonnnnn…." "_Allow me…_"

I shakily nod. "What the hell? Now that Aggron is helping them?!" the girl growls.

"Hell yeah! We got the powerhouse helping now!" Zypher is getting too excited by all of this. I feel the earth begin to shake. The Aggron opens its mouth and I watch as energy starts to gather in a bright light. Whoa…..Wait! That move is Hyper Beam! The Aggron releases the energy and I watch as it hits the ground near the trainer's feet. Super heated air blasts forth and if it weren't for the Aggron I would have been blown away. However…..The Crobat is caught in the explosion and barrels right into me. Completely knocking the wind out of me I feel myself being pushed back until I feel a slight pain in the back of my head. My vision goes black…..all that goes through my head is a fading image of Rosa…

**Author's note: Please review, I don't get a lot of reviews except from two people who have been kind enough to read this, and I thank them both very much for reviewing it. Just please lend me your opinions….right now those only comments I've been getting are the only ones I have been able to run on.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Alright, now before you read this I must point out that an anonymous source gave me a sort of idea to continue this and want to thank them for giving me the inspiration for this chapter…though it isn't the original idea, I tweaked it so it would fit into the story…and again I say thank you whoever gave that idea. And so without further ado, here is the next installment to Pokémon: The Stone of Paradox. I hold no claims to pokemon or Nintendo or any of their affiliates, only the OC's belong to me…..**

…..

My head is throbbing… I can't tell where I am…the darkness is everywhere. I hear talking…

"…..So they said to put him somewhere to lie down. Hah, I doubt he is gonna find comfort anywhere here." It sounds like a girl…..but for some reason I hear something that sounds like a Mawile.

"I know this boy_…_" it's the Aggron again…..

"Oh so you do huh?" It's the girl again…why does she sound so….weird?

"Yes….many years ago…." The Aggron mutters.

"How do you know it's the same guy Argus?"

"His scent…..I know it's him…."

"Hey; looks like he is waking up."

I open my eyes to the sight of a pair of bright red eyes. It looks like a girl…..her face is too freaking close! I jolt up causing us to bump heads. "Gah, what the hell?!" I clutch my head in agony; it feels like I slammed my head into a brick wall. The girl simply backs away like it didn't faze her. What the hell? Now that I get a good look at her I notice that she is a Mawile, though she looks a bit too tall to be a normal one. For some reason it looks like her body is shining, as if she were made of crystal….

"Ah, so you gazing at my bod right?" she strikes a pose and I blush turning away. "Ah don't worry. It's not everyday you get to meet a Pokémorph right?"

"A what?" (What is a Pokémorph?)

"Don't frighten him, Mae." I turn around and see a girl who looks close to my age. She is wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Come on Jessica I wasn't trying to scare him." Mae the Mawile pouts.

"I'm sorry but…..where am I?" I ask. My head throbs in pain. "Wait, where are Yu-kin and…." Jessica holds a hand up to my face.

"They are fine…..Zoroark and your friends are surveying the area right now. So tell us…what's her name?" her face get's really close making me back away.

"W-Who?" I stutter. Suddenly I feel my shirt being lifted. I turn and see Mae revealing the mark on my chest.

"Come on we know a mate mark when we see one. That's the mark of a Gardevoir isn't it?" Mae asks grinning. I blush a terrible shade of red. (Crap, they know!)

"Ah well, you don't have to tell us her name. Don't worry we won't tell your buddies. I bet they don't even know." Jessica shrugs her shoulders. (Wait what?)

"Well geez…..here I was getting all excited thinking that we weren't the only ones…it's a shame he isn't open about it." Mae sighs.

"He'll come out….not sure when." Jessica smirks at me.

I look up surprised. "W-what?! What do you mean?" Jessica puts an arm around the Mawile. Suddenly she starts lifting her shirt. I quickly look away embarrassed.

"Ah come on, I'm not gonna flash you if that's what you think. Just look…" She laughs.

I carefully turn around and right there….around her belly button…is a carved symbol. It looks nothing like mine but, it still has the feel that they are connected.

"What the….." I mutter. I look up and notice the Aggron is still there. He stares back at me.

"That there is Argus. From what he thinks apparently you two have met before." Jessica says twirling her finger in the air.

I stare back at Argus…..the center of his skull is cracked in the same way that Aron from so many years ago was. "It is you…." I mutter in amazement.

"I knew it….you are that boy…." He mutters. My head throbs once more.

"Why the hell…how can I suddenly understand….." I clutch my head in pain.

"Let me guess, you just awakened to the ability to understand Pokémon, right?" Mae asks. I can tell she is talking in Pokespeak.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Here, look…" Jessica sits next to me and points to her eye. I look and at first I don't see anything….then….I notice it. Her left eye is violet but her right eye is…..red...the same as Mae's….actually her pupil is exactly the same as Mae's?!

"What the hell?!" I mutter.

"Dang kid you sure say that a lot….." Mae leans forward. "So have you looked at your own eye yet?" I reach up and notice that the bandage is still there.

"I haven't taken the bandage off yet. Something happened….." I mutter.

"Ah well, you don't have to go spilling your personal life…." Suddenly Jessica leans in making me blush again, "Come on, tell us her name."

I blush madly and sigh. Realizing they don't mean harm I mutter, "Rosa…."

"Wow, that's a beautiful name." Jessica smiles. I reach for my wallet, I don't know why and I don't know what possesses me to do so. Looking inside I have a photo of Rosa when she evolved…..she told me to take a picture for such an occasion. I chuckle. Rosa was so excited when she evolved that she spent the entire time dancing and twirling around while I tried taking the picture.

"She's very beautiful….." Jessica looks over my shoulder as does Argus.

"Yeah, really…. So, did you name her? How long have you been together? Have you two done it yet?!" That last question throws me off and I almost fall off of the…..rock bed?

"Wait, wait, wait, WHAT?!" I gasp.

"Aww they haven't." Jessica sighs.

"Don't pester the boy, Mae." Argus growls. He actually helps me to my feet.

"Come on, let me have some fun Argus." Mae starts laughing.

"Well, we haven't… I mean we…..I…" I am at a loss for words.

"Chrono?"

I look up at the familiar voice and see Yu-kin. Thank goodness, now I can get off this topic.

"Yu-kin are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah don't worry about me. That Hyper Beam was something else…..it decimated half of the cliff-side." He nods rubbing his shoulder. "How's your head?"

I rub the back finding that the area is sore. I think I feel a bump. "I'm fine, anyway where is Master Zoroark?"

"He's out with Zypher and the others. I let out my friends so he could speak with them. Zypher did the same. Right now I think they intend to explore this place." His gaze turns to Jessica and Mae. "I can't help but be curious, but why are you living in this cave?"

"How do you know we live here?" Jessica playfully asks.

"This entire cave shows signs of something other than the Aggron livings here. So it's only natural that I would assume." He explains as his eyes fall on Mae who smirks at him.

"Ah, well you see….." Jessica stares up at him, "…people like us wouldn't be welcome in normal society."

"What do you mean?" he asks, his eyes narrowing.

"Mae…..perhaps it's time you give him a show…" Jessica chuckles.

Mae smiles and the mouth like attachment on her head starts letting out a sinister growl. Her crystal like appearance starts to show and she glows a brilliant rainbow light. I can't see past the radiance. As the light dies down I open my eye and stare in amazement. There…standing in the place of the strange Mawile is now what appears to be young woman wearing only a simple knee length dark yellow skirt. The large mouth morphed into pitch black hair that covers her bare chest. Her crimson eyes are shining in the slight darkness of the cave. Yu-kin and I stare in pure amazement until I feel blood rush to my head. Mae looks down at her barely covered chest.

"Well, damn, I guess I forgot the shirt." Mae mutters half-heartedly. She notices my and Yu-kin's surprised gazes. "What?"

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you?!" I stammer.

"I thought I told you, I'm a Pokémorph." She says as a matter-of-factly.

"What exactly is that?" Yu-kin mutters; his jaw is hanging open.

"How about we explain once everyone is here to listen. Mae…..put a dang shirt on." Jessica laughs.

Mae simply sighs. "Yeah, I hear ya." With that and a sway of her hips she walks away into the darkness of the cave. Argus is still behind me. I turn to him.

"So it is you huh? How have you been? Where's your mother?" I ask.

Argus let's out a low growl then mutters his name a few times. Just as I suspected I could understand every word. "She was murdered trying to protect me. It was people like the one's from earlier…" I feel a slight pain in my heart realizing something…..

"It looks like I'm not the only one then…" I mutter. His eyes widen and I continue. "My mother…..she was murdered too…it was during an awful storm…." I go on explaining what all happened between Lord N and that mysterious Plasma member, or at least what he told me.

"Lord N…..he helped make a grave for her…..and at her last request…Lord N raised me as his own. For the longest time, I revered him as my father…..it was at the same time I met Rosa…." I feel happy when I talk about my mom. Anytime her face flashes in my mind I feel genuinely happy and remember all of the good times we shared.

"That's so sad…."

I look up and see Mae back wearing some sweater that matches the color of her hair. Both she and Jessica are actually crying. Yu-kin has his head down. "I had no idea….."

I look up at the roof of the cave, the crystals are bright and shimmering. "It doesn't matter, what's in the past is in the past. Besides I'm sure mother would be scolding me if she knew I was talking about her."

"Chrono."

I see Master Zoroark making his way toward us with Zypher at his side. Looking further into the cave I see a small fire with large figures huddled around it.

"Master?!" I exclaim.

"Good to see you awake again." His gaze turns to Argus. "You certainly caused quite a ruckus with that attack." Argus looks away and grunts.

"What exactly happened?" I ask.

Zoroark, still in N's form, sits and crosses his legs. "After the explosion we found you knocked out with an unconscious Crobat." He motions back toward the group around the fire. "Right now everyone is questioning him." He turns to Mae and Jessica, "I feel you have more to tell us. Care to explain exactly what you are doing here?"

Mae and Jessica sit next to me and Argus. Mae starts, "First off, like Jess said we wouldn't be welcome in normal society."

"Okay, and you showed us why you think that…but there's something else isn't there?" Yu-kin asks.

"Perceptive." Mae chuckles.

"Mae….." Jessica's eyes look solemn, almost sad.

"It's alright….Okay, to tell you about me, maybe I should start a little story…" she takes a deep breath. "When Arceus created humans and Pokémon he chose to lay dormant. After years of slumber he awoke to see the world he sought to create. However what he hoped to see, soon became a distant dream. He saw humans use Pokémon for their own selfish desires. He saw the ugly side of humanity, completely ignoring those few individuals who chose to live side by side with Pokémon." I remember this story….mother would tell me this before I would go to sleep.

Mae continues, "In his despair, he saw a dreadful future. One, in which humans would wage war and destroy the balance between Pokémon and humans. To help prevent this, he let out two 'tears'. One tear fell to the Earth and disappeared, that tear which has still yet to be found became known as the Stone of Paradox."

"The Stone of Paradox?" Yu-kin asks.

"It is a mystical stone that is said to grant the heart's desire. Whoever holds this stone is able to have their deepest desire brought to fruition. This makes the stone sought after and not only powerful, but also dangerous in the wrong hands." Jessica explains.

"Anyway, the second tear that fell, was given a form and a mission. There would soon be a hero that will rise. This hero will be the bridge between the relationships of humans and Pokémon. When evil's cloud rains upon the world, the hero will stand against this evil with the aid of the old hero of Truth and Ideals."

"The hero of Truth and Ideals…." Yu-kin mutters.

"You mean Lord N?!" I gasp. Master Zoroark has a startled look as well.

"So does that mean N knows who the other hero is?" Zypher asks.

Mae shakes her head, "I don't know, all I know is that. It is believed that the other will be referred to as the 'Scion of the Hero'."

"That still doesn't explain exactly who or what you are." I point out.

"I think it does…" Master Zoroark explains.

"What do you mean?" Zypher asks curiously. At first no one says anything, but then something dawns on me, and I'm sure it dawned on Yu-kin and Zypher as well. All of us slam our hands on our knees and lean forward. "YOU'RE THE TEAR!"

"Well, it certainly took them long enough." Jessica laughs.

"Yup, neither human nor Pokémon….just something else entirely." Mae smiles.

"Geez this is unreal…..so technically you are a part of Arceus." Zypher seems a bit too excited.

"Sort of…" her eyes become downcast.

"Anyway….we told you about us, now tell us why you are here." Jessica speaks up.

"We originally came here in search of the Lunar Flower. We need the Moon Root to help my…" I find myself stopping.

"It's for his Gardevoir, Rosa. She has come down with something called Tricrus and the only cure is the Moon Root." Master Zoroark finishes for me.

"Well, if you're looking for Moon Root this ain't the place. A couple years ago thanks to those Team Magma goons all of the soil became literally impossible to grow anything." Mae shrugs her shoulders. As soon as I hear her utter those words my heart drops.

"So we came here for nothing….." Yu-kin mutters angrily.

"Whoa, if you're looking for a cure we got one." Jessica says happily.

"What?" I quickly grab her shoulders startling her. "Please tell me you're serious. This isn't some sick joke?!" I feel a hand on my shoulder; turning around I see Master Zoroark with a serious look. I release Jessica and rub my head nervously. "I-I'm sorry…"

She brushes her shoulders, "It's okay."

"A-anyway…..you said you have a cure, right?" I stammer.

"Well….sort of….it kinda…" Jessica starts mumbling and then Mae puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be right back with it…" Mae says. She looks sad for some reason. As she turns around and enters the dark recess of the cave Jessica simply stares at her.

"What's up with her?" Zypher asks. Yu-kin smacks the back of his head.

"Try to be a little more sensitive and less rude." He mutters as Zypher rubs his head.

Jessica shakes her head, "It's okay….I'm just a little uneasy. That's all….." she looks back, "Listen, I'm gonna go help her…so….I'll be right back." She quickly stands and disappears into the same darkness Mae did moments ago.

Zoroark turns to me, "Perhaps we should question our unexpected guest…." He stands and I start to follow him until I feel a large hand grasp the entirety of my right side. I look up and see Argus with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Uuh, I'll catch up. I just need to ask Argus here a question." I speak up. Zoroark nods and he, Zypher, and Yu-kin walk back to the surrounded fire. I turn to Argus. "What is it?"

"Is it true that you are just like Jess and Mae?"

I look down, "Y-yeah….."

"Do those other humans know?" His eyes are glowing. I can't tell what his emotions are.

"Only Lord N and Master Zoroark. They are the only one's who truly understand…..I must be sick to you…." I look away.

He closes his eyes and crosses his bulking arms. "What you are doing is disgusting and wrong to us Pokémon…however if the one named Rosa feels the same as you, then I have no reason to harbor ill-will toward you."

"What?" his words startle me.

"You are one of the rare individuals not bound by the rules of society. Plus," he puts a large pointy claw right at the sigil on my chest. "…if you were abusing her, you wouldn't have that mark you now bear. That mark is proof that what you have is real and not forced. Cherish her…and never forget that."

He starts to walk past me, "We shouldn't keep them waiting now should we?" I nod and follow Argus.

(_I can't believe it…..another Pokémon actually is okay with what I am….then…why is Anthony…..._)

As we near the group I see new faces lined up next to Zypher. I assume they must be his team. Argus plops down causing the ground to shake slightly and I sit next to him. I take note of the combined number of Zypher's team and Yu-kin's. Zino, the Scrafty from earlier, is sitting next to Zypher trying to scoot away from a Lilligant. The flower like Pokémon simply scoots closer to Zino only making him look more uncomfortable.

"Dammit, stop that!" I hear Zino growl. I think I'm starting to get use to understanding Pokémon…my head isn't hurting as much as it was earlier.

"Aww, you look so cute all bashful." The Lilligant giggles. I actually chuckle at the sight. Then I notice a little Deino in Zypher's lap. He is petting its little head and I assume it must be asleep. Suddenly my eyes fall on a fierce looking Garchomp. It is sitting on the other side of Zypher. (_Whoa….that thing looks strong!_) Its eyes turn to me and I flinch slightly. It growls and I assume it is smiling or…chuckling maybe?

"What's up Chomp?" Zypher turns to the Garchomp.

"The boy is frightened of me….I find it amusing Master."

Zypher blinks twice then turns to me, "Sorry, Chomp here is a bit anti-social."

"Leave the boy alone." Morty speaks up, his body letting loose a small ember which causes the Lilligant to cower and grab at Zino.

"Dammit, let go Lilly!" Zino's face is starting to darken.

Zypher sighs, "Hey, Yu-kin, care to tell your fire buddy here to die down the flames?"

"Morty, calm yourself please." Yu-kin asks politely. The large Magmortar simply sits back down.

"I apologize, little one." He turns to the Lilligant named Lilly apparently. She turns slightly and nods.

"That's a nice name…." I say out loud.

"What's a nice name?" Zypher asks.

I realize I just spoke out loud. "I…uhh….mean, Lilly's name…"

"I never told you her name….how did you find out?" he looks confused.

"Chrono here can understand Pokespeak now. He's been listening in on their entire conversation" Zoroark speaks up.

At first nothing registers then suddenly Zypher yells catching me off guard, "No freaking way!"

"That boy can understand us?" Gaia asks.

"Apparently so…" Yu-kin rubs his chin.

"Wait how can you understand Gaia now?" I ask.

Yu-kin turns to me, "It seems to be a side effect of what you and Rosa did for me….for some reason I can fully understand my friends only…but not the others." He looks throughout his team. His Scizor, Flint, is leaning against the cave wall listening intently on the conversation. Faith, the Staraptor, appears to be sleeping next to Flint. The little Roselia, Flora, is sitting snugly in Yu-kin's lap with a small smile on her light green face, while Gaia is sitting next Yu-kin leaving Morty on his other side. (_Wow we have quite a group of Pokémon here._)

"Well, I want to know how he can suddenly understand Pokémon, is he like N?" Zypher asks.

"That is making me question that as well. How is it possible that you can understand them…and why now?" Yu-kin turns to me. I can't say anything…I…I don't know what to say.

"Let's just say…" Master Zoroark starts. "…the years he has been synching his mind with Rosa's…has had an odd effect on his mind. The same could be said for Rosa."

"What do you mean?" Zypher asks.

"Right before she passed out she suddenly said my name…she just talked….." I explain.

"That's crazy….you can understand Pokémon like N….and your Pokémon can talk to us huh?" Zypher rubs his chin. (_uuh…technically she could talk with us to begin with…she is a psychic after all._)

"Well….." my gaze goes to the Crobat in front of the fire. Its wings and legs are both tied and its eyes keep scanning around the room.

"Perhaps we should start the interrogation….." Master Zoroark starts then turns to me. "perhaps you would like to be translator."

"Wait me?" I ask. He nods and I take a deep breath, "I don't know….I'll try….."

**Author's note: Chrono translating Crobat's words will be in bold.**

"First off….why were you and your trainers here? What were you looking for?" Zoroark asks.

The Crobat looks away, "**Don't call them my trainers…..**"

"But they are though…." Zypher says.

"**That's where you are wrong…..I know for a fact I am no longer their tool. That Aggron made sure of that.**"

"What do you mean? They aren't dead…. Faith saw them wobbling away from the mountain cursing like crazy." Yu-kin points out.

"**That's not what I meant you idiot…..**" I sigh and quickly apologize to Yu-kin.

"You mean his pokeball was shattered." Master Zoroark mutters.

"His Pokeball shattered?" I ask. Turning to me Zoroark nods.

"When a Pokeball shatters, all traces of its use; disappear in a manner of speaking. So it's as if our friend here is a normal wild Pokémon once more. I found traces of a broken pokeball outside…so it appears to be true." He continues.

"**I should be happy I'm free of those idiots…but here I am being held against my best wishes once again…**" I see a bright flash of light and hear some sort of metal clang sound. Suddenly the ropes binding the Crobat untangle and fall to the ground in sliced fractions. His eyes widen and he turns to Flint who is now standing over him with a glowing claw.

"Thank you Flint." Master Zoroark says. Flint nods and slowly walks back to his corner. Zoroark then turns to the Crobat, "Now, I hate thinking that you are being held against your will. So…there…you can leave and be free and never hear of us ever again…or you can stay and maybe help us."

At first the Crobat simply stares…then he turns to the entrance of the cave. "**You are truly foolish... especially for letting your captive go free.**"

"So call me a fool…..us binding you is no different then you being in a Pokeball against your will….and for that I apologize." Master Zoroark actually kneels and bows to the Crobat.

The Crobat simply backs away and sits down, its wings to its sides. "**You are a strange group…..Fine…we….were searching for something specifically.**"

"That being what exactly?" I ask.

"**Something called the Stone of Paradox…**"

"There it is again…..have you any idea why?" Yu-kin asks.

Shaking his head the Crobat sighs, "**Afraid not…I would assume something to do with Magma's ambition about the land and all that crap.**"

"So it would seem a lot of people are after this stone." Zypher mutters, "understandable. I mean just imagine, being able to get whatever you want with only a wish away."

"**Anyway that's all I know….**"

"So what are you gonna do now? You are literally free now, there's no one here to capture you…" Master Zoroark mutters.

The Crobat simply looks around the room. "**You are all very strange individuals….you act like us Pokémon are equals.**"

"Of course…" master Zoroark explains.

"**I don't believe you could be this giving….what is the catch?**"

"No catch. Except…."

"Master Zoroark?" I ask.

"…how would you like to come with us?"

"**You can't be serious…**"

"Oh I am. If you don't believe me then I will show you Gracetown."

"**There is no place by that name…..in any region…don't try me for an idiot.**"

"But it's true…I was practically raised there." I point out.

"Gracetown is sealed off from normal society and it is thanks to Lords Zekrom and Reshiram." Master Zoroark explains.

"Believe it or not, Pokémon are encouraged to roam the streets freely, some run the shops around the town….it is so much better than normal society." I say honestly.

"**Does such a place really exist?**"

"You continue to doubt us? Fine then….how about you come with us? Now that you are free you have a right to choose."

At first the Crobat says nothing, simply staring at the ground.

"Hey guys!" I turn around and see both Jessica and Mae. Mae is holding some sort of clear bottle with a red liquid in it.

"What is that?" I ask, although I have an idea of what it is.

"This is the cure…here…" Mae shakily hands me the bottle. (Why does she look so wobbly?) Taking the small bottle I realize I can wrap my whole hand around it. It is indeed a small bottle….it feels warm.

"So what's up?" Jessica asks cheerfully as she sits next to Argus with Mae on her other side.

"So, she just has to drink this...right?" I ask; anticipation in my voice.

"Yup, give it a few seconds then she'll be as good as new." Mae tries matching Jessica's enthusiasm. Her voice seems a bit shaky.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

She nods, "Oh don't worry. Making the cure takes a little out of you….it may have taken awhile but you could say I put a little of myself in there…so be very careful with it okay?"

"S-sure….." I carefully handle the small bottle.

"Anyway…..what do we do now?" Zypher asks.

"Obviously we make our way back to the Pokémon center and give Rosa the cure." Yu-kin points out.

"Well,…" Zypher looks through the cave entrance. I look as well and notice that there is a crazy storm going on outside. "…not at the moment…we may have to wait till tomorrow."

I clench my fist angrily but stay silent. (_I know he's right….I can't let my anger go overboard….I have to be patient… just wait for me Rosa….._)

"So…I guess that means we'll be staying here tonight won't we?" I mutter.

"Yeah that storm doesn't look like it's gonna let up either….." as soon as Jessica says that a large boom almost shakes the cave followed by a bright flash of light.

"Dang that was a loud one." Zypher mutters. I watch as Lilly cuddles even closer to Zino who appears to have given up.

"So….it looks like you're stuck with us huh?" Jessica asks the Crobat. The Crobat simply looks away. Muttering his name a few times I quickly remind myself I'm translating.

"**It's not by choice I'll tell you that much…..**"

"Dang…I was hoping you'd stay with us." Zypher mutters rubbing his chin.

"**And…..why is that?**" Crobat's eyes turn to the young man.

"Hmph, I've always wanted to have a Crobat…never had time to go look for one." He shrugs his shoulders.

Closing his eyes Crobat mutters, "**Tch, lazy…..**" surprisingly he starts making sounds which make me think he is chuckling.

"Eh, what's so funny?" Zypher mutters.

"**You are an even stranger one….tell me….what are you all doing here in the first place?**" his eyes turn to me and they fall on the small bottle in my hands. "**and what's this about a cure for something?**" I turn to Master Zoroark and ask, "Should we tell him?"

"I see no problem. He clearly hated his own trainers…so what would give him incentive to betray us?" he says. Suddenly he mutters, "Listen Chrono…..I apologize but could you continue to play translator for now? Keeping up this appearance is starting to drain me."

"Oh geez why didn't you say so Master? Of course I will." I hurriedly say. In a slight flash of light, Master Zoroark returns to his natural form. His eyes look tired.

"Perhaps you should rest." Yu-kin offers.

Standing, Master Zoroark sighs, "Perhaps I will."

"Here, we'll show you where you can sleep." Jessica says almost with a yawn. After the three leave Zypher sighs.

"I didn't know disguising himself was tiring." Yu-kin mutters.

"I wish he would have told us…..that way we wouldn't have had to rely on him so much." I rub the back of my head nervously. Turning back to the waiting Crobat I start to explain why we are here. He sits patiently as I go over certain details leaving out…certain details…..

"And apparently with this.." I hold up the bottle, "…we should be able to help her." I stare at the tiny bottle….(_What is this red-liquid?...is it really going to help?_).

The Crobat mutters his name a couple times and I quickly translate. "**You care too much kid….**"

"He is certainly interesting. I've never seen a trainer so devoted before. Hmm, I seem to be repeating myself." Yu-kin says crossing his arms.

Zypher sighs, "Dang, it's Chrono this and Chrono that…." He turns to me, "Why do you have to be so popular?"

Ignoring his question I turn back to Yu-kin, "Say, do you know what happened with our supplies?"

"After Argus's attack we lost most of them…the only thing that survived was your bag…it's a good thing most of the food was in yours." (_I'm not entirely sure why that is…_)

"Well, where is it?...We should probably go ahead and eat." My stomach starts growling.

"Hah, sounds like your stomach is empty." Zypher chuckles. He stops as his own stomach lets out a loud growl…..and then Chomp….and suddenly the cave is filled with the sounds of growling stomachs.

I sigh. "Well…...how do we go about spreading the food around?"

Everything started going by so quickly…..everybody getting their own share of the food. I had to deal with equally sharing what we had left…..a box of the Oran berry powdered Sitrus chunks…..a small canister of chips…..two small bags each filled with ten Pecha berries…..a single can of Cherri Berry drops…. and a fairly large portion of a watermelon. Needless to say everybody got their own fair share of everything. I left a portion for Jessica, Mae, and Zoroark which Argus was kind enough to go give them. After everybody got their own share, one by one everyone started going their own individual way to find a place to sleep. I stay next to the fire…being left with my thoughts. The storm continues to rage…..it doesn't sound as bad as it did earlier. I hear large footsteps and recognize them instantly.

"Can't sleep?" Argus carefully sits next to me so as not to cause the ground to shake again.

"I guess you could say that." I mutter.

"It won't do you good to worry like this…you need your energy for tomorrow, do you not?" (_I know he's right…..I just can't sleep knowing that I have the means to help Rosa but not be able to help her right at this moment._)

"It appears I'm not the only one awake…." I turn around and see Gaia making her way toward us, I see two other figures following…..it's Zino and Lilly. They sit on the opposite side of Argus and me. The fire is a lot smaller than it was so I pick up a small charred stick and try rekindling the small ember. Lilly starts rubbing her eyes like she just got out of bed. She is holding Zino's hand and I can tell he is embarrassed.

"You guys can't sleep?" I ask.

"Tch…Lilly wouldn't leave me alone….." Zino grunts. His face is still slightly red.

"I don't like sleeping alone…I get scared….." she mutters shyly. (_Geez, she sounds like a shy little school girl._)

"What's your excuse?" Argus asks Gaia.

"I'm not used to areas like this." She mutters.

"No offense…and I honestly can't stress that enough, but….aren't rock types like you….you know supposed to like places like this?" I ask.

"I take no offense to that statement. You're right…I should be accustomed to places like this…however….I'm not…" she mutters.

"Any reason why?" Zino asks. I'm curious about that too.

"I was with Yu-kin from the start and he has made it a habit to avoid caves. He sees it as an invasion of privacy. Even if the cave is empty he thinks it belongs to someone else and he refuses to enter unless he is given a valid reason."

"Does that mean any cave?" I ask curiously…and she got what I was meaning.

She places her large hand over her face as if she were face palming, "Any…cave. You can imagine how difficult it was for him to trek through Mt. Moon." I stifle a chuckle. "So…I guess his personality rubbed off on me."

"That's gotta suck." Zino mutters.

"It sounds incredibly stupid to me." I look up and see the Crobat hanging from the ceiling of the cave. It flies down and lands on my other side right across from Gaia.

"Well, it seems no one is capable of sleep right now…." Argus sighs.

"It would appear so…" I mutter tiredly. Gaia's eyes shine for a split second.

"I have a question for you, little human."

"Uuh, what is it?" I ask.

"That Zypher boy and Yu-kin don't know…..but…..there is something you need to tell us…isn't there?" She mutters, her voice is clearly serious.

Argus places a large hand on my shoulder, he nods and I sigh.

"I…..it's…Dammit…" I quickly raise my shirt and reveal the mark. Instantly, the atmosphere changes. Zino, Lilly, and the Crobat simply stares, completely astonished…Gaia looks strangely calm.

"W-well…..There it is…." My voice almost fails me. My eyes go to Gaia, "How did you know?"

"It was merely an assumption….when I fought you and Rosa; something felt off." I try thinking back to that battle. The only thing I thought that was weird was when Rosa stopped Gaia's attack and completely reflected it.

"Well, what was it?" I ask curiously.

"Gardevoir, er…Rosa I mean, seemed too close to you…..also in the moment of her attack, you both moved in perfect synch…as if you were one complete being. The only way that could be possible…is if somehow your hearts, souls, and minds were truly one…..the only way that could be possible is if you two truly felt the same about each other. Also, Gardevoir are known for being loyal to their trainer and any possible mate they would be with…..but there has never been an instant in History where a trainer pulled off what you did. Also…I'm a female….it doesn't take a genius to spot the signs of another female in heat. That left me with only one conclusion…" She crosses her bulking arms and closes her eyes.

"That's…..incredibly deductive…" I stare, completely baffled at her reasoning.

"So you mean to tell me this guy is one of 'those' people?" Zino suddenly turns hostile. Lilly shirks in fear, but not because of Zino…it looks like she is afraid of me?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You are a Pokephile….." He growls angrily. Instantly my heart drops as he utters that word.

"Do not make such hasty accusations…" Argus growls.

Zino points at me, "Then what the hell is he then, huh? What else am I supposed to call him?"

"ZINO!"

I look up and see Lilly holding Zino's arm as if she is holding him back. "Lilly? What are doing?"

Her eyes look filled with worry. "Stop it….please…."

"Don't tell me you are defending him! He is one of those people! Or have you already forgotten what happened with your last trainer?!" he suddenly yells…..surprisingly I don't think anyone was woken up. (_Wait….what happened with her last trainer?_) Lilly's eyes become wet and she starts crying. Instantly, Zino's demeanor changes. "W-wait…Lilly I didn't mean…." he tries reaching for her but she quickly turns and flings herself into Gaia's arms where she continues to weep.

Gaia, clearly shaken with confusion simply takes the little Pokémon in her arms and tries consoling her. "It's alright little one…." She stands and slowly walks back into the dark recess of the cave, trying her best to calm down the crying little flower…..

I turn back to Zino who slams his fist into the ground. "DAMMIT!" he growls.

Argus mutters, "What happened…with her last trainer?"

Zino, still seething, sighs and sits down trying his best to calm down. "It…happened around two maybe three years ago. At the time Zypher had successfully collected every badge in Unova. He had gotten the idea that maybe we should have a grass type in our team…so we all went to Pinwheel forest to see if we could find a grass type willing to come with us. He had me out at the time and I was helping him search when he said he heard something. At first I didn't know what he was talking about then I heard this sharp yell of pain." He clenches his fist. "Naturally my instincts kicked in and I quickly followed the sound….what I saw next still makes me cringe."

He takes a deep breath and then continues, "Right there in a hidden area of the forest was a young man….'abusing' Lilly…" he spits and I can tell his anger is rising. "As soon as I laid eyes on her I know she was in pain and I couldn't stand that. Zypher showed up, startling the young man. I could tell he was as angry as me. He quickly punched the man knocking him out and called the police. I tried whatever I could to calm down Lilly…that's when I noticed something..." Zino suddenly points at his head, "The flower on top of her head was closed, and it looked almost wilted. That small fact was enough to prove that this wasn't the first time she was being abused."

I look down, (_That's right… When a trainer takes good care of a Lilligant the flower on their head blooms…..and the opposite happens if they don't….._)

"Anyway…after the trainer was brought into custody, all of his Pokémon and his trainer's license were confiscated. After being analyzed by professionals it turned out that Lilly was the only one being abused. Zypher chose to adopt her and we've spent everyday trying our best to help her…it was only a year ago when her flower finally bloomed…and she became as happy as can be."

"So, you've been spending your time trying to show her the good side of the world…." I mutter.

"Zino…you are wrong about one thing though." Argus speaks up.

"And what's that?"

"Chrono isn't that trainer…You may think other wise, however he has the mark to prove that what he and Rosa shares is real and not forced…."

Zino looks up and stares at me, "I know I don't know you that well….and I have yet to meet this Rosa…however do you realize what you have stolen from her?"

"I…I don't understand." I mutter.

Zino sighs, "You may possess true love for each other but there in lies the problem. What other reason do people and Pokémon choose their mate for?" It takes me a few seconds but then I realize what he is getting at. With dark eyes he mutters, "You may not realize it…..but in you two being in love with each other you unknowingly took away the one joy that most females have…..you should have known….that you two will never be able to have children."

….

**Authors note: Alright before I post another chapter I need opinions….for future chapters I have this idea for Zekrom and Reshiram where they have genders….i want to place Zekrom as Male and Reshiram as Female…please give me your opinions in either the reviews or send me a PM with your opinions.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: ****Alright I know it's been a while since the last time I posted a chapter but I've not been feeling well. The stress of college finally caught up with me and I was bedridden for a few days. Anyway here is the latest installment of Pokémon: The Stone of Paradox. I hold no claims to Nintendo or its Affiliates. I hold no claims to Pokémon. The only thing I hold claims to are the OC's of the story.**

…..

Chapter 6

"_Chrono?! Chrono?! Where are you?!" My head feels fuzzy…where am I? I look around…this place looks like a field…Am I back in Gracetown? Or….this place….why does it make my head hurt so much?_

_I look up, "Is it raining?" This place looks so familiar…_

"_Rosa?"_

_I turn around to the voice. "Lina?" She has her back turned to me. "Lina what is going on? Where are we?"_

"_Doesn't matter….you freak."_

"_L-lina, why are…" she startles me…..why did she call me that?_

"_What's wrong with you? If I'd known you would go and make a human a mate I would have avoided you altogether." She spits. Her body begins to glow and suddenly I'm staring at Gardenia now._

"_Gardenia? What's going on?"_

"_Why the hell should I answer that question, traitor."_

_I clutch my head; the pain begins to intensify. "N-no, I'm not….."_

"_You turned your back on not only your kind but all Pokémon…just looking at you makes me sick."_

_I fall to my knees, "Why?...Why are you saying this? I thought we were friends…"The tears begin to flow._

"_Rosa?"_

_I look up as that voice registers. "Chrono?!" There he is…standing….his back to me._

"_Yeah, it's me…" he turns around. My heart feels less heavy, his smile makes me feel safe. I quickly stand and rush into his arms. I feel an arm go around me and return the embrace. _

"_Oh, Chrono thank goodness you're here." I cry in his arms._

"_Don't worry Rosa….Everything will be alright…." His voice is almost hypnotic…._

_His grip tightens and suddenly I feel something sharp. "C-Chrono?!"_

_Then I feel it….the sensation of being stabbed. His grip keeps me from moving away. I look down shakily and see a small knife poking out of my stomach. "Chrono...w-why…"_

_I look up and his face scares me…his eyes aren't his own…they are glowing a sinister shade of crimson…_

_He smiles, which the sight now suddenly fills me with horrible terror and fear, "I'm taking care of everything…..Now why don't you just go to sleep…..I don't need you anymore." _

…

(Several hours earlier)

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I ask. "I mean I'm sure Lord N would like to meet you guys." Last night was somewhat stressful. After what Zino said I couldn't speak….and I found it incredibly hard to sleep. He and the others had decided to try and get some sleep also. Argus stayed with me and tried making me feel better…..All I could think about was what Zino said…..I should have known that but…..I never stopped to think what I really did…..however…what made me worry even more is what will Rosa say? Did she know already? Did I unintentionally hurt her?

"Yeah, We're sure….." Mae mutters.

"Besides…we still have to find that Hero now don't we?" Jessica chuckles.

Zypher comes out of the cave with Chomp and the Crobat by his side. He returned most of his Pokémon as did Yu-kin. However from what Jessica told us, we would need some big Pokémon to help scale back down the mountain. It would be a lot quicker that way. Gaia, Chomp, and Argus are the only ones capable of that.

"I guess…" I mutter, clutching the bottle.

"Just so you know, you need to make sure she drinks that alright? No IVs, okay?" Mae waves her finger back and forth.

"Oh, sure right…" I can't seem to find the right words. "Hey listen I never thanked…"

"No need." Mae stops me, "Consider it a favor."

"For what?" Zypher asks.

"That's…a secret. Isn't that right, Chrono?" Jessica winks at me which causes my cheeks to light up.

"What did I tell you about pestering the boy?" Argus growls.

"Aww, come on. We want to have just a little extra fun before you leave." Jessica giggles leaving me with a blood red face.

"Poor guy." Yu-kin sighs.

"More like lucky guy…" Zypher mutters.

"I think we should go now…." I mutter under my breath.

Yu-kin glances down the mountain side then turns to Gaia, "Are you ready?" She gives a quick nod and then hoists Yu-kin onto her large shoulder.

"Hold on." I hear her mutter.

Chomp assumes a position of being on all fours. Zypher quickly jumps onto his back and I watch as the Crobat actually lands on Zypher's shoulder.

"Wait, so you're coming with us?" I ask. Both Zypher and the Crobat turn to me. Zypher flashes a big arrogant smile and then holds up a Pokeball. At first I don't understand the move….but then I realize….

"No way…you agreed to be his Pokémon?!" I ask the Crobat.

He turns away, "Don't get me wrong…the only reason I agreed is because I want to see this so called Gracetown." Well…that certainly is good now that he appears to be on our side.

Argus comes up behind me, "Are you ready?"

"Hold on, where's Master Zoroark?" I ask. I don't see him anywhere.

"He went on down. He is very agile and he said he didn't want to place an extra burden on anyone." Yu-kin mutters as he adjusts himself atop Gaia.

"Oh…..geez I didn't even see him come out of the cave." I mutter to myself.

"Alright...let's go!" Zypher yells. Instantly Chomp lets out a loud roar and quickly runs down the mountain side.

Yu-kin simply sighs, "Reckless…isn't he?"

"He certainly is." Gaia chuckles. "Well, shall we go?"

"Yeah." Yu-kin turns to me. "See ya at the bottom." Gaia lunges off the side and I hear a loud crash as she slides her way down. As I situate myself on Argus's back I turn back to the two girls.

"Seriously…thanks….for the cure I mean." I say.

Both girls nod and Mae speaks up. "Just be sure to promise us something."

"Anything." I happily say.

"Once you have her all fixed up …and you guys are...you know…maybe a little more open….could you pay us another visit?" Mae asks.

"We would really like to meet her." Jessica adds with a sweet smile.

Blushing I mutter, "S-sure."

"Oh, one more thing."

I turn back to Mae who spoke. "Yes?"

She has a hint of seriousness in her eyes, "No matter what happens…always hold on to the feelings you have for each other. Even if the world rejects you….just know that you're not alone…okay?"

I find myself staring at the two….my heart knows this….. I smirk, "Thanks. I really did need that." I turn back to Argus. "Let's go."

He nods and steals a glance at the girls. Turning back he jumps and I feel a large gust of wind as we speed down the mountainside. The wind is overbearing but I quickly glance down at Argus's feat. His claws are digging somewhat into the ground, and I bet if he weren't a steel-type this would definitely burn his feet. This is certainly faster than I thought. Although now that I think about it this is definitely the quickest way. It took us almost five hours to scale Mt. Chimney and that was because we had four people…err….three people and a Pokémon. (_I might be able to make it back to Rosa by nightfall._) I think excitedly.

"Hold on!" Argus growls. I quickly tighten my grip and look up to see several trees in our way. Argus's claws glow a bright silver, Metal Claw….. He rears his arms back and brings them forward tearing apart every tree in our way. (_Wow…what raw power…._) I tighten my grip as Argus ramps off of a rocky mound. We didn't go very high though…I guess because of his weight and size. We touchdown and he creates a small underneath his feet. As the dust clears I'm greeted by Yu-kin, Zypher, and Master Zoroark (back in the disguise of Lord N). I assume Zypher and Yu-kin returned Gaia and Chomp.

"What took you?" Zypher asks.

"Sorry, uuh…" as I jump off of Argus's back I think of an excuse. "Well, you see Jessica and Mae wanted to give me more details about the cure." I lie. Yu-kin, saying nothing, simply nods. I turn back to Argus, "Seriously thanks for all of your help."

He looks confused, "What? Do you think this is where we part?"

"Huh?" I mutter not sure what he means.

"I know you have a pokeball with you….bring it out." He points to my bag.

"Wait you can't mean…."

He nods. "I intend to come with you."

"What about Jessica and Mae?" I ask.

He looks up to the mountain, unable to see the top. "They shall be fine…plus this was also their idea."

"It was?"

He turns back to me and nods. "I would consider it an honor to be your Pokémon." I take out the small red Pokeball.

"No freaking way! You've got a Cherish Ball!" Zypher exclaims.

"A what?" I turn to him.

"Dude those are promotional Pokeballs! There are only like, ten in the whole world!" he exclaims.

"Eh? It's that popular?" I mutter completely confused as I turn to him.

"Are you kidding? How could you not know about the Cherish ball?!" Zypher asks. He has a surprised expression.

"Umm…..technically where I come from we don't really use pokeballs so…." I stop as I feel something shaking in my hand. Turning back around I notice Argus is gone and the pokeball suddenly makes a quick ding sound.

"It looks like he was fed up with waiting." Master Zoroark mutters.

"It seems that way." Yu-kin says as he looks back to the North.

As I stare at the small blood-red pokeball I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning back around I notice that it's Master Zoroark.

"Perhaps we should make haste….after all..." he turns his back to me , "She's waiting for you." I tightly grip the bottle and nod.

"Right….let's go."

…..

(one hour later)

"Dr. Monica, we have the test results."

The young doctor turns to her associate, "Good, let me see…" she takes the small clipboard and analyzes. "So our hypothesis was accurate…"

The blonde associate nods, "Yes, this definitely marks the first we have encountered this event. This could prove to be a breakthrough in the study of how Pokémon breed."

"Yeah….but we can't just use her for study. We have to do what we can to keep her healthy."

The associate sighs moving her hair to cover the other side of her face. "Well, how do we even know this Chrono guy is gonna find the cure?"

Monica simply sighs as she gazes back into Rosa's room. She stares at the sleeping psychic, "That kid may be a little weird, but he certainly has a big heart. I'm sure he'll make it."

"Damn…if I didn't know any better I'd say he is a little too close with that Gardevoir."

Monica, upon hearing that turns to the associate with a hint of anger, "You can't go making hasty accusations like that Less!"

Less simply backs away, "I'm just saying…you don't see a trainer that close to his Pokémon every day."

"So you don't believe there are trainers who take such care for their Pokémon like that?"

"I'm just saying…." Less repeats herself. A small ringing occurs and Less looks down at her pager. "Sorry I need to go, there is a Pokémon that needs sedation."

"Just go…" Monica sighs as the nurse walks down the hall. Monica takes a deep breath and walks back into Rosa's room. She carefully sits next to the sleeping Pokémon and simply stares at her. Several thoughts begin to run through her mind. (_It would make sense…but….if he was…..then why am I not seeing any physical signs?_) She carefully takes the Gardevoirs wrist and checks her pulse. (_ Her heartbeat is a little fast, there is still the temperature….and it's more than obvious that she is in heat…so…why is there no physical bruising? There is no way a Pokémon would do something like that willingly….unless…..no it can't be possible…._) She shakes her head. "It just isn't…." she mutters out loud.

"…..W-What…." Monica looks down and notices the Gardevoir shifting slightly, her eyes barely open with flushed cheeks.

"O-oh so you are awake." (_Wait…did she just talk?_)

"Chrono..." she mutters with a slight gasp. Monica quickly takes note that her eyes look red, as if she had been crying.

(_She did!_) "Oh don't worry, Chrono will be right back okay? He's out getting something that will make you all better." Monica, still trying to keep her composure at hearing a Pokémon speak, mutters hurriedly.

A small smile shows on Rosa's face as she turns back to the ceiling and closes her eyes.

"Chrono…." She barely mutters as she loses consciousness once more. Monica, now finding herself with even more questions, simply stares at the sleeping Gardevoir.

She quickly stands and pulls out a rather large book from the nearby shelf.

(_This would be so much simpler if the Pokedex had better memory._) She scowls to herself. "G….G…..G…here it is…" she mutters as she skims through the large book.

"Gardevoir….the Embrace Pokémon…..gender….type…studies…...ah, here…." she mutters to herself as she finds the section she had been looking for. "Breeding….Not much is known about how the members of the Ralts family breed…but it has been shown that when the female has found a suitable mate they leave a mark on some part of their body usually around the area closest to the mate's heart. A clear sign to the males that shows she has found a mate is the slight glow that the spike on their chest releases." Upon reading this Monica turns around and carefully backs down next to Rosa's bedside. Adjusting her glasses she stares intently at the small spike. She stares for not even a minute before sighing, "Nothing…."

Staring back into the book she reads the next passage, "Further studies show that the closer the mate is, the brighter the glow…Though the glow is still barely noticeable in the light of the day." She sighs once more, "Still not enough information…." (_I can't be certain but the signs are obvious. Maybe his friends know something…._) She stands closing the book. (_I'd better have the police on quick dial…just in case._)

….

"Chrono! Slow down!"

I am running as fast as I can. Yu-kin released Faith and is now being carried to keep up. Same for Zypher, he quickly re-released Chomp and is also being carried. Master Zoroark returned to his natural form and is easily keeping up.

Without turning back to Master Zoroark I keep my breathing in check, "The sooner we get to Rosa the better."

"Where is he getting that energy?" Zypher asks.

"I'm more surprised at how he can keep running at such a pace." Yu-kin mutters.

I zoom past tree after tree; jumping over large boulders and fallen tree limbs.

"Chrono, seriously you need to calm down." Zoroark says as he runs equal to my pace. My heart is pounding violently against my chest. My lungs are on fire as I ignore the pain in my legs. We finally clear the forest and I'm greeted by the bright sunlight and the sounds of laughter. I see several people walking along with Pokémon of all shapes and sizes. Looking to my left I see the daycare…..I'm almost there. My body is close to giving out, but I have to keep going.

"Almost….there…." I pant. I can't hear the conversation behind me as I push past a group of people.

….

**(Yu-kin's POV)**

"How long have he been running?" I ask.

"I think it's been almost three hours…..I'm not a doctor or a physicist….but shouldn't he be…I don't know…dead?" Zypher asks. His Garchomp is keeping a very steady pace, I can tell he has a lot of energy.

"Are you alright Faith?" I ask my friend. She glances back at me.

"I'll be fine. We are almost to the center."

"Are you sure?" I ask concerned.

"Don't worry Yu-kin, I'll be fine." She returns to looking forward and I smile.

(_Someday….I will pay you all back for helping me…_)

"Hey Yu-kin?"

I look down to the black haired young man. "What is it?"

"Care to answer my question?" he looks irritated so I sigh.

"He's been sprinting at full speed for…." I glance at my C-gear and check the time. It's almost 5 in the afternoon. "…like you said, three hours. I don't know how he has that kind of energy but I have a theory."

"..And?" he inquires.

Looking down to the boy I mutter the simplest answer I can think of. "His devotion is the only thing giving him this kind of energy."

"Tch, well I'm devoted to my team….so why don't I have a boost like that?" he looks irritated.

"In all honesty…I'm finding myself asking the same question." I mutter. (_It has to be something else…there is no other explanation. It can't be pure devotion by itself…_)

"There…it is!" I look up at hearing Chrono's voice. I can see the Pokémon center's top just near the horizon.

…..

(**at the Pokémon Center, third person**)

"Lord N?"

N looks up from his tea. "Yes?"

"How long has Chrono been gone?" Eleanor yawns as she rubs her eyes. Adjusting her glasses she leans on one hand. Anthony is nowhere in sight.

"Almost three days." N stares at the clock upon the wall. It's almost 5.

"Do you think he's going to make it back with the cure?" Eleanor asks curiously.

N smiles as he closes his eyes, "Knowing Chrono, he will be barging through that door…"

A loud slam ensues as wind from the outside is brought in. "ROSA!" N and Eleanor quickly turn to the voice.

"Chrono?!" Eleanor mutters in shock at the rasping youth.

"….Any minute now?" N finishes his statement completely startled.

…

(**Chrono's POV**)

"ROSA!" I barely scream as my voice is close to giving out, almost like my body.

"Chrono?!" Eleanor gasps. Using the last bits of my strength I sluggishly push past a nearby blonde nurse and just brush against Monica's shoulder.

"C-Chrono? You're back, listen we need to…." She starts as I make it past her.

"No…time…" I gasp. I barge through the door and am greeted by Rosa sleeping.

"Rosa…." I mutter, my voice is raspy. I fall to my knees at the side of her bed; my legs finally give out. Shakily I reach and gently raise her head. Taking the top off the bottle I put it to her lips and gently pour. I watch as her throat goes through the motions of swallowing…my heart is pounding violently against my chest. My eye lids are feeling heavy. The last thing I remember seeing is the last of the liquid entering her mouth and her eyes briefly opening.

…

(**Third person**)

"Chrono! We need to…." Monica stops as she enters the room. N follows and glances in. He lets out a smile.

"It looks like he succeeded." He mutters as he walks into the room.

Monica walks in and stares at the sleeping Chrono.

"_Lord N?_" N looks to Rosa who through sleepy eyes spoke.

"Good to see you well again." N says as he sits on the doctor's chair.

"_What happened?_" She tries rubbing her eyes but notices a small I.V in her arm.

"Sorry, we had to keep pumping medicine in you to try and counteract the Tricrus." Monica doesn't look directly at Rosa, rather her eyes dart to Rosa's gem.

"To answer your question dear Rosa, you fell to some virus that was harmful to your body. Chrono here," N motions toward the sleeping boy, "risked his own skin to get you the cure."

Rosa's eyes slowly turn to Chrono and her eyes become slightly watery as she smiles. "Chrono…." She mutters out loud as she slowly reaches out to his hand. Slowly…ever so slowly she entwines her fingers with his. Almost immediately she is returned with a gentle squeeze. "Chrono…" her eyes slowly close and within a few seconds her chest rises and falls in the even pace that is only met through sleep.

Monica silently moves to Rosa's side and begins to remove the I.V. Casually her eyes turn to Rosa's spike once more. Without missing a beat or losing her rhythm she finally spots a slight glow from Rosa's chest. Taking a deep breath she turns to N.

"You…are Chrono's father right?" she asks.

Startled by the question N turns back to the sleeping pair, "Well, in a sense I guess I am. His parents were…." He pauses bringing up painful memories.

"Okay….I won't pry into that…however…" she turns back and stares at the two; her emotions both filled with disgust and for some reason unknown to her, jealousy….. She shakes her head. "Nevermind…..just be sure to sign the papers when they both wake up…" with that Monica briskly walks out of the room, her hand on her X-transceiver. Her hand slowly hovers above the quick call for the Police. She looks back into the room and stares at the two. Biting her lip she slowly dismisses the call cursing under her breath.

…

"You mean to say he ran 30 miles non-stop?" Eleanor asks curiously.

"Yeah it was rather unheard of." Yu-kin mutters as he retrieves his Pokeballs from the nurse at the counter. "Thank you." He quickly thanks the nurse. With Eleanor slowly following they take a seat where Zypher is sitting.

"I'm sorry I never asked your name." Eleanor quickly adjusts her glasses again.

"It's Zypher." He mutters as he tosses a Dusk ball between his hands.

"Oh, I'm Eleanor, nice to meet you." She quickly smiles. Zoroark remains silent as he has returned to his natural form.

Turning to the sound of a closing door the group sees N making his way toward them. As he takes a seat he eyes Zypher curiously.

"Forgive my curiosity…but what has brought you to us?" he asks as directly.

"Quick and to the point I see…..well I guess it was curiosity. I heard Chrono talking about some town where Pokémon and humans live together freely. I guess I want to see what the town is like." He mutters honestly.

"Hmm, well…it seems we have two new members to add to our family." N smiles.

"So wait….you'll let me come?" Zypher looks rather baffled at the sudden acceptance.

N nods as he picks up his mug.

"At least I'm not the only one who will be introduced to this so called Gracetown." Yu-kin smiles to himself.

"Hey what's that?" Zypher asks N who starts toying with a small bottle.

"That's the bottle that Mae gave Chrono." Yu-kin points out.

"Hmm…Zoroark told me about the whole thing. So apparently this is the cure…."N stares at the small bottle.

"What is it Lord N?" Eleanor asks curiously.

"I don't mean to sound negative however…whatever was in here…..it looks an awful lot like blood."

…

(late that night Rosa's POV)

My head…it feels fuzzy…..I slowly open my eyes. Everything looks dark. Looking up I see a clock. It's almost midnight. I slowly try sitting up. My body is no longer hurting….in fact if anything I actually feel stronger. Rubbing my eyes I try looking around. Looking down I smile. Chrono is sleeping at the side of the bed. He is still holding my hand. Laying back down I adjust myself on my side. I gently push some hair away from his eye patch. Gently I touch it and I feel something….I don't know what it is….but….it doesn't feel bad. I slowly inch my way toward his face. I lean forward and place my forehead against his…..and I feel it…his thoughts. I feel my heart soar as all of his thoughts revolved around me. That nightmare…in just feeling Chrono's heart made it disappear. I close my eyes knowing that this time….my mind will not be showing nightmares…only dreams…..of me and Chrono…

(at the same time)

"Tch, disgusting…" the silent Lucario mutters to himself as he sits upon the tree limb glancing into the room with Rosa and Chrono.

"I had a feeling you would be out here." Anthony looks down and sees Zoroark.

"Just what do you want…Zoroark?"

"That would be the first time you didn't call me Master." Zoroark leans against the tree.

"You lost the right to be considered a Master the moment you allowed those two to commit that disgusting taboo." Anthony barks.

"When it comes to matters of the heart no one has the right to interfere." Zoroark looks up to the bright moon.

"Matters of the heart? Don't give me that crap. What they are doing is wrong and they need to realize that!" Anthony growls angrily.

Returning with an equally angry glare Zoroark growls, "You understand…that if you intend to interfere with their relationship I will have no choice but to stop you."

"Just try….." Anthony smirks. He quickly jumps off the tree branch and lands next to Zoroark, their backs to each other. "Don't forget….I'm stronger now. I am honor bound and if push comes to shove…I will make those two see the folly of their actions." With that Anthony walks off, back into the Pokémon center. Zoroark simply turns around.

"What made you this way…Anthony?" he mutters.

…

(Chrono's POV)

_How long was I running? My body feels so heavy. Did I make it? Did I make it to Rosa? Is she okay?_ I slowly open my eyes. I can see bright sunlight shining through the windows. My face is abnormally close to Rosa's, our foreheads are touching. _Wait, wasn't she sleeping on her back?_ I carefully sit up. I have no memory of what happened yesterday after I got here….i can't remember…..I clutch my head trying to remember.

"_Chrono?_"

I hear it…her voice…..slowly I look down. Her eyes are open and she is smiling.

"Rosa?"

She slowly sits up. She looks so much better. I am actually on the verge of tears.

She smiles, "_What's wrong?_"

I lower my head trying to wipe the tears away, "I was just so…Dammit I was worried about you, ya know?" I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I feel her hand rub the back of my head while the other is around my neck.

"_Lord N told me what you did…that's twice now that you saved me._" I feel a wave of emotion wash over from her. Immediately I'm reminded of how we met. I close my eye and lean in simply allowing my head to lean against her chest, listening to her heart beat.

"_I love you…_" she mentally says. I smile…

"I lo-"

I stop at the sound of a door opening. "_Lord N?_" I hear Rosa say.

Looking up at him I sigh in relief. "Oh, uh good morning Lord N." I nervously laugh.

Standing in the doorway with a small mug, which I assume has coffee in it, he smiles. "Good morning to you as well." His eyes go to Rosa, "It's good to see you up again."

"_Yeah, I certainly feel a lot better too._" Rosa smiles. Closing the door N pulls up the doctor's chair again. Taking a seat he leans back.

"We may have to leave earlier than expected."

"Huh?" I mutter.

"_Why?_" Rosa asks.

Sighing Lord N leans forward, "That doctor….Monica….I believe she knows."

Rosa's eyes widen in surprise, "_What?_"

"But how did…"I am at a loss for words. I don't know how she could have found out.

"It's only a theory…she was asking me a few questions about both of you. She seemed rather…persistent." He mutters as he seems deep in thought. "Rosa?" he looks up.

"_Yes?_"

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"_Well, it's strange but….I actually feel really good. I mean I really feel like I've been energized or something….I don't know why._" Rosa adjusts herself on the bed and fiddles with her hair.

"Well…..the reason for that….and I don't mean to embarrass you two but….the reason you feel full of energy is because you are in the early stages of heat." He explains.

Instantly my face lights up as does hers.

"_W-what?!_" she gasps.

Lord N chuckles, "No need to be bashful about it. Try thinking of this as a good thing."

"How exactly?" I nervously ask.

"Rosa is a psychic type. Whenever one of her kind go into heat they start building up large amounts of psychic energy. It's good for her health to expend some of that excess energy, otherwise….."

"….Otherwise what?" I ask.

Lord N sighs, "Well, the energy would build up to a point where she would cut loose and kind of go crazy."

"Go….crazy?" I mutter.

"She would have to use that energy for something." He turns to Rosa "The rapid influxes of energy would mess with your mind…and that's what would happen."

"_So…I just have to find a way to use that energy right?_" Rosa asks.

"Yeah….however I'm not entirely sure on this type of subject. Perhaps when we return to Gracetown you two, in your free time, can research this." Lord N says.

Continuing N mutters, "The reason I was asking is since we have larger group now I don't want to rely solely on Alakazam's power. I don't doubt his abilities I'm just pointing out that teleportation does take a lot of energy. It might use up some of that extra energy."

"_Did you have to ask? I will gladly help._" Rosa smiles.

"Hmm, thank you Rosa. I am going to inform the others that you will be out shortly, alright? I have already signed the papers for your discharge." Lord N stands. "It certainly is good to see you in better health now." He says happily as he closes the door behind him.

Sighing I say, "Well, at least it wasn't someone else who walked in on us."

Rosa actually chuckles, "_Yeah, that would be really bad._" I actually chuckle with her. Standing I notice my legs still feel like crap but I can at least walk on them.

I hold my hand out, "Well, let's go home."

She smiles as she takes my hand in hers. "_Yeah._"

…

**Author's Note: Hey it looks like Rosa is feeling better now, but what will happen when she and Chrono finally returns to Gracetown? Will Zypher and Yu-kin be able to adjust to the new town or suffer from culture shock? What is with Anthony and his intense hatred for Rosa and Chrono's relationship, and what does he plan to do to stop them? All of these questions…or at least most of them will be answered in the next Chapter of Pokémon: The Stone of Paradox. Please leave a review if you liked it or not. A couple of people on here have been very helpful and you know who you are and I say thanks to you individuals. **

**Also I don't do this often but if anyone wants a character in the story, or at least a character battle, like say you want one of your own OC's to battle one of the main characters please leave a description of who you want to fight, what your team will be, you character's name and gender of course, and if you want a major part in the story or just a small part so you can be known. Also if you want to go into further detail, Ex. If your Pokémon have nicknames, please be sure to tell them in the review or PM me. Also I will be sure to give info about who the characters belong to so I don't have people thinking I made them, I don't like stealing or the thought of it…oh sorry I went on babbling like an idiot. Anyway please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I know it's been close to two months since the last chapter was posted, I've been occupied and busy. Also, it has come to my attention that…my last chapter didn't receive a lot of good feedback, (granted I'm appreciative for those two comments), now I don't know if that chapter was bad….but either way I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it…apparently…anyway, I guess I'll continue the story…I hold no claims to Nintendo, Pokémon, or any of their affiliates…**

….

"It's good to see you up and well again Rosa." Eleanor says cheerfully.

"_It certainly feels good to be up and walking again._" Rosa says equally as cheerful. Surprisingly she chose not to let go of me when we entered the waiting area of the Pokémon center. Her arm is still looped in mine and I actually have no problem with it. It doesn't seem to be bothering anybody either.

Rosa notices Yu-kin and then sees Zypher. "_Oh umm…..I'm sorry…who are you?_"

Zypher looks up and around, "Who said that?"

I nervously mutter, "uh….that was Rosa."

He turns back to Rosa, "Oh geez, sorry. I have never had a Pokémon talk to me through my mind before. Sorry about that, so…..You are the Rosa this guy wouldn't shut up about." He has hand on his hip with an arrogant smirk. Rosa's cheeks light up.

"_He…what?_" I actually feel her arm tighten its grip causing my heart to flare.

"Aw man he wouldn't shut up about you. It was Rosa this and Rosa that…" he goes on.

Yu-kin smiles with his arms crossed, "He's a devoted trainer. It no longer surprises me how much he cares for his friends."

I rub the back of my head nervously, "Geez, you guys are embarrassing me." I notice Anthony is nowhere in sight. Turning to Eleanor I ask where he is.

"Well, he seems to have gone back inside his ball." She reaches into her pack and surprisingly pulls out a Luxury ball, that's weird…..I honestly thought he had a Destiny ball….hmm…..

"I don't get what's wrong, he has never resorted to staying in his Pokeball….I honestly wish I could know what he was thinking." Eleanor looks very worried.

"Perhaps he will open up once we return home." Lord N suggests. Master Zoroark stands silently next to him. His eyes look serious. He turns to Rosa and I; something about his eyes tells me that he wants to talk.

"Yeah, we should probably prepare for the teleportation." I say to which I receive a couple of nods and two confused glances.

"Teleportation?" both Yu-kin and Zypher mutter. Lord N and Zoroark lead the way and step out of the Pokémon Center. Rosa and I are the last to leave. I turn around and notice a hateful glare from Monica and another nurse. Rosa turns to me.

"_What's wrong?_" she mentally asks.

I sigh, "It's nothing, let's just go home." I smile at her to whom she gently returns with her own warm smile. I steal one last glance and her hateful glare remains. We step out of the Center and of course everybody is waiting. Lord N pulls out a Pokeball and releases Alakazam whom regards everyone with a polite nod. He speaks openly with Lord N and I easily understand him.

"Are we to return home now Master?"

"Yes, however you needn't bear the burden of teleportation by yourself." Lord N turns to Rosa. I smile at her and she does the same. She let's go of my arm and walks to Alakazam and she speaks her normal way. It certainly is different. It is rare for me to actually hear her actual voice. It sounds the same as her mental voice.

"Master Alakazam, this time I'm going to help by giving you whatever energy you need." She smiles and Alakazam nods.

"And they say people don't respect their elders." I assume he is chuckling. "Well, thank you very much Lady Rosa."

Zypher comes to my side, "Hey…what are they saying?"

"Um….well, Alakazam is thanking Rosa for the assistance." I whisper back.

"Oh…for what now?" he asks causing me to sigh in irritation.

"Will everyone gather in a circle please?" Lord N asks to which everyone listens. Yu-kin is on my left and Zypher is on my right. Rosa and Alakazam are in the middle. Rosa places her hands on her gem and I see a blue and violet aura start to surround her body. Alakazam raises his hands and also creates a similar aura. The aura and energy around Rosa's body slowly begins to expand and pours forth into Alakazam. His eyes widen and glow a bright blue. I feel a violent wind whip around us and a bright flash of light blinds me. Almost in an instant we are no longer standing outside the Pokémon center. Rather we are finally standing in the square in Gracetown. Almost instantly the air of tension disappears as I'm greeted by my home as well as the two giant statues of Lord Zekrom and Lady Reshiram, which stand proudly in the center of the square.

Alakazam doesn't even look tired this time. Rather he looks really energized this time. Lord N stands next to him. "Are you alright?"

"I actually feel very good Master N." Alakazam says proudly causing N to smile.

"That's good. However I still think maybe you should get some rest, perhaps you could wait for me at the castle?"

Alakazam nods, "Of course." He turns back to Rosa. "Again…I must thank you Lady Rosa."

"It's okay. I was happy to help." Rosa smiles sweetly.

"You are far too kind for someone my age." Alakazam makes a noise I assume to be laughter. He then turns back to N, "Then by your leave." N nods and Alakazam disappears, clearly using teleport again.

"Whoa…." Both Yu-kin and Zypher mutter as they look around. I notice a flock of Wingull flying over the sky.

"Well…" Lord N extends his arms. "Welcome to Gracetown." He smiles.

"I can't believe it….." Yu-kin looks around noticing the various Pokémon walking around the streets freely as well as several people.

"Oh by the way…" I start, getting their attention. "Let me be the first to say, you are breaking the golden rule." They both look puzzled.

Pulling out the Cherish ball I surprise Rosa. "The Golden Rule; Pokémon are allowed absolute freedom here, no pokeballs are necessary." I toss the ball in the air and instantly am greeted by a bright blood-red flash of light. The light touches ground as I catch the ball. Taking the form of Argus he let's out a loud roar startling Rosa. She clutches closer which doesn't seem to be bothering anyone. "Say hello to the newest member of our family." '_And by family, I mean ours Rosa' _I add for her to hear only. "Say hello to Argus." I announce confidently. Argus turns around.

"So we have arrived?" he asks as he looks around. His eyes fall to Rosa and he takes two heavy steps forward. He extends a metal covered hand, "it is a pleasure to meet my new master's mate."

"_What?_" she gasps at that statement. Crap I forgot she doesn't know.

"_Oh Rosa don't worry, he joined us because he approves us._" I mentally explain.

Her expression becomes even more frantic, "_Wait how did you understand what he was saying?!_"….Crap….

I say out loud, "Well, you see, I can actually understand Pokémon now Rosa."

"_Really?_" she asks. I nod. She slowly turns to the towering Aggron and shakily takes his hand. "_It's nice to meet you….Argus._" Argus pulls off what I assume to be a smile.

"Well…." Yu-kin starts pulling at his belt, taking one Pokeball after another. "I guess I should release my friends now, come on out." He tosses the small orb like capsules up and the air is filled with the multitude of colorful lights. His entire team now stands before us. They look around surveying the area, Gaia's eyes focus on Rosa.

"Looks like it's my turn." Zypher smirks as he tosses his assortment of Pokeballs into the air. As with Yu-kin the air is filled with a rainbow of light. Zino is the first to take form. He quickly stares at me then notices Rosa whose arm is still entwined with mine. Noticing this he sighs and stops staring.

"I can tell you both wish to travel around town, so I have already arranged for some people willing to show you around." Lord N smiles gently.

"HEY LORD N!"

I turn to the familiar voice. "Hey Lina." I smile. She is running up to us with another young woman I can't seem to recognize. She has very bright red hair and is wearing what appears to be a black dress with simple white fleece around the bottom.

"These two shall be your tour guides." Lord N smiles. He waves to the two girls. "This is Lina…" he motions to the busty blonde who gives a salute.

"Sup…" she smiles.

"And this….." he pauses, "I'm sorry but I can't seem to recall your name miss."

"Just call me Krissy, Lord N. It's what my friends call me." She says. She doesn't really bare a hint of emotion in her words.

Yu-kin bows, "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I am glad to be in such capable hands."

Lina stares blankly, "Dude….you are way too polite."

"Huh?" Yu-kin barely mutters before Lina gives him a sharp smack to the back causing him to straighten in surprise. "Ow!"

"I call this guy." Lina smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulder forcing the side of his face into her breasts causing his face to light up. Lord N stares.

"Uh….very well then. So that would leave Krissy with Zypher." He mutters. I can tell that both of them look irritated.

"I'd rather deal with the blonde." Zypher mutters.

"Tch, I'd rather deal with the blue boy." Krissy scoffs back.

Rosa and I stare with the same thought in mind, '_They just met and they already hate each other?_' Rosa's eyes scan around at the various new Pokémon of Zypher's team. '_I'm surprised we have so many new friends with us this time._'

'_I know right?_' I mentally reply. Lina looks up at me and her eyes widen.

"Chrono, what the hell happened to your eye?" she gasps.

I rub the back of my head nervously, "It's a long story."

She stares and sighs, "Well, you better fill me in on what happened. Also…" she turns to Rosa. "We need to have a little talk about that little bet we made." Rosa's face turns a bright pink.

"_Uhh….a-alright….._" she mutters.

"_What bet?_" I mentally ask.

"_Umm….I-I'll explain later…_" she actually looks even cuter when she is bashful like this.

"Uh…wait!" I look up to Yu-kin who speaks up. He manages to loose himself from Lina's grip and tries to readjust himself. His face is still bright red. "Chrono, when you have the time I'd like to ask a personal favor. May I see your X-transceiver?"

"Sure." I pull out my device as he pulls out his which is a deep blue with a faded 'G' on it. We hold them together as we exchange our codes and numbers. "What exactly do you need?"

"I'd rather discuss it when we have time…..right now I'm more interested in the layout of this town. I'll be sure to contact you when the time comes."

"Sure….have fun with Lina." I smile as Lina sneaks up behind him and places him back at the uncomfortable spot near her chest.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of this cutie." She smiles evilly causing both me and Rosa to shudder. I probably should have warned Yu-kin about Lina.

"Chrono?" I look up to Lord N.

"Yes?"

He gives a warm smile, "How about you head home? I think you deserve a break considering all that you have went through."

"Oh….sure." I mutter. I then turn to Argus. "Ready to see the town?"

He nods, "Lead the way." His eyes keep going back and forth taking in the new surroundings. I turn back around and see Yu-kin being dragged off by Lina with his team following at a safe distance. Both Zypher and Krissy are doing a hell of a job staying a safe distance from each other.

"_Do you think they will be okay?_" Rosa asks curiously.

"Not sure…I don't really know Krissy. Plus I just met Zypher so…we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"Master?" I turn back to Argus.

"You know you don't have to call me master." I quickly receive an elbow to the ribs from Rosa.

"Then why did you make me call you that?" this time she actually speaks in her language.

"I never once made you call me that. You just started calling me that when I would tell you that you didn't have to do so." Realizing I just got her she pouts.

"Oh…yeah…I forgot." She mutters. She turns back to Argus. "So…..you know…about us?" she asks. Argus nods as we continue our way. "So….you don't mind?" she continues.

"At first I was skeptical….." he sighs, "…however I saw the mark you gave him. That immediately told me that what you both have is real." Rosa looks down and I can tell she is blushing. I give a reassuring squeeze on her arm causing her to look up. I smile and she returns it with her own.

Looking up I see the complex where we live in the distance. I find myself excited to be able to sleep in my own bed. I hear laughter and notice a fairly large Drapion making his way toward us. I see a little girl, probably 4 or 5 years of age, sitting playfully on its back smiling and laughing. As we pass each other I can tell Argus looks fascinated.

"Are you surprised?" I ask.

"'Surprised' doesn't really describe what I'm feeling. Perhaps it is what you humans call culture-shock, correct?" he asks.

I chuckle, "I guess it certainly is something to get used to. Believe me this is possibly one of the most peaceful places that exists."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how different this place is compared to all of those other towns." Rosa continues. We come up to a shop I recognize.

"Hold on a sec please?" I carefully open the door to be greeted by the wonderful scent of baking. "Hello? Chrono is in the house."

"Ah Chrono!" I hear in the back. An elderly woman appears from the door in the back with a Banette and Audino at her sides. She is holding a pan with freshly made bread which gives off a powerful yet wonderfully sweet scent. "I was wondering when you would stop by again."

"Sorry Mrs. Agnes. We just got back from Hoenn, so I thought I would stop by and see how you are doing." I smile.

She looks past me, "Ah is that Rosa? Well let the poor dear in here she looks so thin." She sets the pan down and starts waving a wrinkled finger in front of my face. "You need to feed her more."

I laugh nervously, "It's not that….she is just naturally thin."

"_Excuse me? Care to tell me why you are speaking about my weight?_" I turn around and Rosa has her hands on her hips.

"It's not what you think. She just…" I feel something hit my head. Turning around I see Agnes holding a small spatula. (Where the heck did that come from?) I see the Banette snickering.

"You had it coming." I hear her snicker. I pretend to not understand what she just said.

"Well, either way you both need to eat more, you're both looking awfully thin." She mutters. She turns around to open up a cabinet despite our protests. She pulls out a fairly large paper bag. Slowly she makes her way around the bakery adding pieces of bread, cupcakes cookies, pretty much anything that you see in a bakery, in this bag. I turn to Rosa nervously.

"_Is she really doing this?_" I ask.

"_I guess so…wait what was that about my weight?_" she suddenly pouts. I turn away.

"_Uuh….well…..she uhh….thinks..._"

Thankfully Agnes finishes what she is doing and hands me a now full bag. Looking inside I see several loaves of bread, a few cupcakes on top, and I can't tell what else is in here. Rosa quickly peaks in the bag as well inhaling the sweet aroma inside.

"If I know you and I'm sure I do, I think you are trying to fatten us up." I smile. Agnes simply waves her hand.

"Ah you kids need more sweets in your diet anyway." She starts walking away with the Banette and Audino following after. "You better come back for another visit soon. I'm getting too old for waiting on folks."

"Don't worry we promise." I chuckle. I turn to Rosa. "_We should leave her to her work._"

She nods, "_Yeah, I would hate it if she made us do work again._" I feel a chill run down my spine. I remember….she made both of us spend one day making three days worth of bread, cake, and everything you can think. Geez, the memory is imprinted in my head and now both of us are exceptional bakers. We aren't really proud of it but hey…at least we can make good dessert.

Rosa opens the door with her psychic and we slowly sneak out. "Who was that woman?"

I turn to Argus who spoke. "Ah sorry. She is an old friend…and technically a mentor." I realize he was standing here patiently waiting for us. "Ah geez, I'm sorry you had to wait outside. The door isn't really big enough."

He shakes his head. "It is no reason to apologize. I was fully aware I wouldn't be able to go through." He looks around once more. "Perhaps we should continue."

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." I laugh nervously. Checking my X-transceiver, the time is close to noon. "Well, we have an entire day to relax…..maybe we don't have to head home just yet."

"Just what I was thinking." Rosa smiles. She turns to Argus, "Would you like to see more of the town Argus?"

…

(Yu-kin's POV)

"Uh…Lina was it?"

"Yes?"

"Um…could you possibly let my head go?" I barely mutter as she continues to push my head into the side of her chest.

"Aw no fun." She finally releases me and I try rubbing my neck; I think she popped it. Gaia comes to my side.

"She is only messing with you." She lightly chuckles. I turn back to her.

"I-I'm aware." My gaze turns back to the town as we continue our way. I am finding myself rather astounded. I see several children playing, Pokémon running around freely, I spot a Pokémon…..a Drapion if I remember correctly, hoisting a small child in its arms. The little child, which appears to be a little girl, is laughing as the Drapion starts scurrying around. There is a couple watching them and laughing. They must be the parents. I spot Chrono, Rosa, and the Aggron actually pass the Drapion in the opposite direction. Well I assume it is them, it is too difficult to tell especially considering how far away they are.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lina catches my attention.

I turn back around, "Ummm…amazing can't even begin to describe how magnificent this place is." I mutter. Looking up I see a group of flying types going over head. It is a rather impressive assortment as well; a few Braviary, a couple of Swannas, and I spot a couple of Pidgey and Fearow.

"Hey watch where you are going."

I look back down and realize I had almost run into the side of a building.

"Dude, I know this is place is amazing but you gotta pay attention." She chuckles.

I blush and turn away, "I-I know that." I quickly change the subject as we make our way around into another street. "So it seems you know Chrono huh?"

"Know him? Hah, we practically grew up together." She laughs.

"Oh….he never mentioned you…." That stops her. Her face becomes a scowl.

"Damn jerk. He could at least talk about his friends." She mutters to herself.

"Eh…I'm sorry?" I mutter. Flint tilts his head and Gaia makes a sound I assume to be laughter.

"Don't apologize….I'll make him pay later." She raises a fist with an evil smile causing me and Flint to back away slightly. Flint slowly comes to my side.

"Master Yu-kin? Would it be a bother if I take some time to explore this place?" he asks.

"Sure go ahead….uh be careful." I mutter. Strangely I am still getting used to being able to understand my friends. He nods and starts heading in the opposite direction. Both Faith and Morty follow as well leaving me with Gaia, and Flora who is sitting perched on Gaia's shoulder.

"Where are they going?" Lina asks.

"They wanted to explore the place….and to be honest I would like to as well." I mutter as I look around and notice there is a fairly large tower…no…I guess the word would be castle in the distance. "What is that?" I ask her as I point to the impressive edifice.

"Oh that? That used to be Lord N's castle." She says cheerfully.

"Castle?" I mutter curiously. "Is he some sort of King?"

"Oh nah, he doesn't like to be called a king or be treated as some sort of Master or Lord." She smiles.

"I see….care to tell more on this?"

"Man, you talk funny." Lina rubs the back of her head as she sighs.

"This is just how I talk…..I can't really see how it is funny." I slowly point out only receiving a simple shrug from her. I sigh irritably, "So…care to answer my question?"

"Dude, if you want to hear the 'legend' of this place just stop by the Library. I can show you where that is." She smiles.

"That would be helpful yes."

….

(Zypher's POV)

(Man, this is just one big pain in my ass.) I glance at Krissy and she returns a hateful glare. "Tch, what's your problem?" I ask as we silently walk through the streets.

"Hell if I know. Just looking at you pisses me off." She hisses.

"Well same here, toots." (We just met, so why the hell does her face piss me off so much?)

"Are you gonna ask about this place or not?" she asks.

"Nah, I'll just find it out for myself. Clearly the welcoming party needs new members."

"Whatever." She mutters.

I look up at the center castle once more and stop. I remember that whole Team Plasma incident. They actually tried taking my Pokémon from me too.

Krissy turns back, "Daydreaming or are you just bored?"

I shake my head angrily, "No…..just wondering….where are Reshiram and Zekrom?"

She looks up to the tower and stares intently. "Lord Zekrom and Lady Reshiram protect us….. They encompass this entire place with their power and isolate us from the outside world…that ugly outside world….." she stops and continues to stare.

"Ugly?" I ask turning to her, no longer angry but just curious.

She doesn't look at me, "I was born in the outside world…I was exposed to the cruelties of trainers who use their Pokémon only for battle. I even bore witness to Pokémon being abused…so I guess it's only natural I hate the outside world. My own family was no different."

"I…didn't ask about your family…." I feel uncomfortable that she suddenly just told me that, granted I feel bad but…..

"Sorry…..forget I ever mentioned it." Her eyes show no emotion, "They circle constantly around the castle creating some sort of barrier that makes it….you know what?" she turns to me, "Let's just say it's the same concept as Mirage Island back in Hoenn."

"Oh yeah Mirage Island! I've always wanted to see if I could ever get there. Every time I go there I miss it."

"I've only been there once…..it's nothing special." She continues as she stares at the castle. (Way to kill my excitement…..)

"Well,…care to show me where I'm gonna stay?" I ask.

…..

(Chrono's POV)

"This is your residence of living?"

I turn to Argus, "Yup. This is the place." I turn back to the door and hit a button. Hearing a loud buzzing noise I put my face to the speaker and listen.

"_Name and room_?" I hear.

"Chrono and Rosa. Rooms 231 and 232." I say.

"_Ah Chrono welcome back. Hold on, I'll open the doors._" I back away and the very large doors slowly open with a mechanical ting and creak.

"At least you can fit through this doorway." I turn to Argus. He simply nods as he follows us inside.

Immediately I'm greeted by another familiar face. "It is wonderful to see you two back in one piece."

"_It's nice to see you again as well Lady Concordia_." She has her beautiful golden hair tied into a simple braid.

"I see you both have made a new friend." She smiles as she looks up to Argus. She steps forward and stands in front of the large Pokémon. She smiles once more and extends her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you new friend. My name is Concordia." Argus actually looks flabbergasted. He shakily extends his steel covered hand and carefully takes Concordia's.

"This is Argus…..he helped us out a great deal back in Hoenn." I explain.

"Well I must thank you for helping Chrono and Rosa. It would have been awful if something were to happen to them."

"Though you may not understand me…..I simply felt it necessary to help them." He growls still holding Concordia's hand gently.

I smile, "He says he was happy to help."

Concordia's eyes widen, "You can understand him?" she asks as she turns to me.

"Uh…yeah it's kind of a long story." I laugh nervously. Rosa quickly loops her arm through mine causing me to blush even more.

Concordia smiles and turns to Rosa, "See? Didn't we tell you that he would accept you?"

Rosa blushes, "_Yes…_"

Concordia pulls out two key cards. "Here are your room keys...they have been kept clean and tidy for your return." She suddenly smiles strangely, "Though now that I think about it…..I'm not so sure you'll need separate rooms anymore."

Both Rosa and I quickly double take, "Excuse me?!" I gasp.

Concordia actually starts giggling, "Come now, there is no need to hide it anymore. I'm sure somewhere in the back of your minds that's what you were thinking."

I look away, "W-well….." Rosa simply stares blankly, her cheeks turning from a slight pink to a very deep red.

"Sorry if I started something, I'm sure you two have lots to do." She turns to Argus, "Come with me, I'll show you where you can stay. Do you prefer a cave or something more comfortable?" she asks as she takes Argus by the clawed hand down a long hallway with a large doorway that leads to the downstairs. Argus looks back at us curiously and starts talking to Concordia. I can't remember if Anthea or Concordia can talk to Pokémon like Lord N, however it appears that they can understand them to an extent.

I look down to the keycards as does Rosa. We turn to each other and I ask, "Well? What do you think?"

At first she says nothing but then I hear her voice in my mind, "_Uum…maybe we can discuss it…..in your room?_"

….

(Meanwhile in N's room)

"What do you propose we do?"

N sits in his chair staring out the window, Zoroark at his side staring out as well. The sunlight is bright.

"I don't know…..I wish I knew what was going on in Anthony's head. I just don't understand why he bears so much hatred toward Rosa and Chrono's relationship." Zoroark sighs, scratching the top of his head with a claw.

N looks up at the ceiling, his expression not changing yet in his head a million thoughts run. "Something happened to him. This type of anger for something like this is unnatural. I can understand a feeling of disgust and anger for this kind of situation, however….his feelings seem a bit overkill. It's not anger…it's more along the lines of loathing, as if he completely denies their existence and refuses to accept the possibility that what they have is true."

Zoroark closes his eyes as he stands. Slowly he walks to the door.

"Zoroark, where are you going?" N asks his longtime friend.

Without looking at him Zoroark sighs. "I need to speak with Chrono and Rosa…..and if I can…..I will do whatever I can to help them."

N looks back, "Be careful, we don't know what Anthony might plan. Also it isn't just their safety I'm worried about…."

Zoroark stares at the door. He knows that there is a serious disadvantage between him and Anthony. It is no matter about who possesses more skill…..sadly it is brought down to type advantage. Clenching his claws he mutters, "I know….I promise I'll be careful." With that he slowly walks out the door. N, watching as his friend steps out leans on his hands.

"Zekrom….Reshiram….I must speak with you two….."

….

(Chrono's POV)

This is getting a little awkward. Rosa is sitting on my bed next to me. She isn't looking directly at me, and her face is flushed deep red.

"Rosa…"

"_Chrono…_" We stop as we speak at the same time. Silently we sit there for what seems like an eternity. I look at my X-transceiver and notice the time reads 7:30. I am actually surprised. How long have we been sitting here?!

"_This is a little weird isn't it?_"

I turn to Rosa, "W-what do you mean?"

She looks down at my bed. Tracing a circle around with her finger she mutters, "_I-I mean…..this is the first time….I've...been in your room…..on…your bed…_" she turns to me and the sight of her slightly blushed face causes my heart to flare.

I blush and look away rubbing the back of my head. "Well…..umm….." Dammit I'm getting tongue tied here. I feel a warmth touch my hand. Looking down I see Rosa's hand. Slowly I switch my hand around and our fingers entwine. Looking up I find myself staring into her beautiful red eyes. More than anything I want to wrap my arms around her and never let go….but I know I can't…not right now at least.

"Rosa…..we need to have a talk." I start.

She nods, the smile disappearing. Repositioning ourselves we are now sitting facing each other. "_Okay…what should we do?_"

I clear my throat, "Well…..this is something I'm still new to myself. I mean I've never had a girlfriend let alone a life-mate." I laugh nervously.

"_So…we are both kind of clueless in that regard._" She looks down at her lap.

"Really? I thought you knew about your…umm…family traditions?" I am actually confused.

She shakes her head, "_No. When you found me that night I had no memory of my past or my family. All that I know about my...umm...species…...comes from the books that Anthea and Concordia would read to me. I don't know why I can't remember anything about my past. I think…maybe it's a good thing I can't remember. If I wasn't behind that house…..we would have never met._" She looks away. Her eyes are downcast as she is in deep thought.

"I don't want to believe that Rosa…."

She looks up. "_Huh?_"

"Even if we didn't meet then and there; I would like to believe that eventually you and I would have been brought together. Besides….I don't want to think about what could have happened, I want to focus on the things that are happening and that have happened." I stare at her. Reaching out I take her hand in both of mine. "There may be things we don't know…but we can learn them….."

She looks up and joins her hand with mine. "Together…" she says out loud.

I smile, "Now then…..since you are showing me that wonderful smile once again, how shall we do this?"

She blushes, "_Geez, stop saying stuff like that. You're gonna make me go crazy._" She puts her head in her hands and sways back in forth in a rather cute way.

"Well? Do you have any ideas?" I ask.

She stops and glances at me. "_Well…..maybe…the library?_"

….

(Atop N's castle)

N stands, his arms outstretched and eyes closed. Inhaling a single breath he calms his entire body. The wind swirling around him he whispers, "Hear my voice…."

The wind slowly dies down; opening his eyes N listens to the voices.

"You called…."

A bright beautiful glow of white and blue illuminates the sky. As the lights slowly die down two looming figures descend upon the tower. A black being, a personification of Ideals, surrounded by an aura of conflicting blue and white electricity, the dragon who appears to the Hero of Ideals, Zekrom. A white being, the incarnation of Truth, engulfed by almost majestic flames of red and white, the dragon who appears to the Hero of Truth, Reshiram.

The two legendary dragons land almost without a sound in front of N. N smiles at his two friends. "Thank you…for coming to see me my friends." N says.

"We know of your reasoning for wishing to see us." Zekrom says with his voice so deep.

"We know much within the world." Reshiram says with a voice that is a melody all its own.

"I know…..I…I just wish to seek your council." N says with a voice filled with confusion.

Reshiram leans down to N's level, "Child, your confusion is understandable."

"We know of your troubles. It concerns us to see you in such inner turmoil." Zekrom closes his eyes.

"Reshiram, Zekrom, what should I do? I have never encountered a problem such as this." N's voice now possesses a hint of pleading. Reshiram places a claw gently on N's head.

"You earned our trust."

"Therefore, we shall do what we can to help you." Zekrom continues.

N closes his eyes, "I thank you…both of you." Looking up at the two dragons he continues, "Before I begin, what must we do about Anthony?"

"We can do nothing child." Reshiram sighs.

"We know of his feelings, and what his future actions will be." Zekrom says.

"If you know what he's going to do then….." N starts only to be silenced.

"Chrono and Rosa have a trial they must overcome to attain their goals and hopes." Zekrom continues, his voice filled with seriousness.

"Anthony is the instigator, his blind views will cause an event that was destined to happen." Reshiram closes her eyes as she utters the words.

"…..So I must sit back and do nothing?" N says with clenched fists.

"If you were to successfully stop what will happen, eventually the same event will occur…that is just how destiny works." Zekrom stares intently at the young man, his blood red eyes showing their immense wisdom.

"If you are worried about the well-being of those two…we understand. You raised that young man as if he were your own son. You instilled him with views that could potentially change the world." Reshiram, with her eyes so gentle and serene, quietly mutters.

"So, no matter what I do…this event will happen no matter what?" N asks.

Both dragons nod. N looks down at his feet, "I….I understand. Though it pains me to say it….if you two say that this is a matter of destiny that can't be changed…..I will listen."

"It takes strength to defy destiny…..yet it takes even greater strength to accept it." Zekrom crosses his bulking arms.

"Chrono, the human….Rosa, the Pokémon…..those two have obtained something greater than anyone could ever know. Because of this, they will overcome this trial." Reshiram says sweetly.

"But…can you tell me…..what is this trial?" N asks pleadingly.

….

(Chrono's POV)

"It certainly has been awhile since we've been here hasn't it?" I ask.

Rosa nods, "_Yeah, I actually can't remember the last time we were here._" Rosa and I decided to actually go to the library. I know it sounds silly, but we decided this would be the less suspicious choice. We can't go to a doctor and ask them questions because then they would get curious and the secret would be brought to light. Neither of us has any idea of how the town would react to find out there is a person having a relationship with a Pokémon. So, the library seems like the best option. Not a lot of people come here save for researching the History of the various region. Also, most Pokémon can't read except for a few exceptions, mostly psychic types and some Pokémon that mysteriously can read.

As we step inside immediately we are greeted by a Misdreavus. "Hi hi, welcome to the Library." Well clearly that's a nice greeting. An elderly woman steps forward. (Why is it that every library only has an old woman working there?)

"Oh, don't mind little Maggy. You are here awful late, we were just about to close." The old woman says.

"I'm sorry miss, we are just here to do a little quick research. Do you have a layout or some sort of map we can use? We are kind of looking for something specific." I ask politely.

The old woman nods and the Misdreavus Maggy starts floating off into the library. "Just follow her; she'll show you the map." She points to the little ghost Pokémon.

….

(meanwhile)

Zoroark speeds past several trees in the park and comes to the front of the apartment complex. Stepping forward he knocks on the door immediately receiving a familiar ring.

"_Hello?_"

Letting out a low growl into the speaker the voice picks up again, "_Oh is that you Zoroark? Hold on…._" The door slowly opens and Concordia comes out. "Is there something wrong?" she asks the Zoroark.

"Where are Chrono and Rosa?" Zoroark asks.

"Hmm? Oh, they left to go to the library a few minutes ago...why do you…hey wait!" Before Concordia can even finish Zoroark quickly dashes off.

Concordia sighs, "I wonder what that was about."

"Miss Concordia?" turning around Concordia is greeted by Eleanor.

"Oh Eleanor, is there something wrong?" she asks as she notices the young woman holding an open Luxury ball.

"I thought maybe he was in his pokeball….but he isn't. Do you know where Anthony is or have you seen him?" Eleanor asks, her eyes look red as if she had been crying.

…

(Library)

Rosa and I finally find the sections we were looking for. Surprisingly they were both on the same floor and not that far from each other. I find a selection of books on Pokémon breeding and studies on Psychic Pokémon and find myself a seat. Taking a deep breath I pull out the first book, _Principles of Breeding, Volume 8: Psychic Pokémon_, seems like a simple and easy start. I open the book to the table of contents and skim through it until I find the G's.

"Hmm…that's weird." I mutter to myself. I can't seem to find anything about Gardevoirs. Looking to the top of the page I see the title FAMILY. "Okay?" Skimming once more I go to the R's and find it. "Here we go…Ralts Family page 647."

Flipping through the pages I make it to page 647 and I'm greeted by normal looking pictures of Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir, and Gallade. Looking at the Gardevoir I see a page reference. Turning two more pages I find a full body text with small pictures amongst the printed words. I find a small article that actually grabs my attention.

"_**When the female and or male has found a mate they create a sigil on a part of the mate's body.**_" Looking at my chest I mutter, "Check."

"_**However, studies have shown that this marks the danger period for the female. At said time when the sigil has been made the female is to be protected by the mate at all costs, not allowing her to battle for any reason until the final procedure has been made. For information look to the next page.**_" My eyes scan over the next page and I blush madly from reading the text.

"_**To ensure total safety of the partner they must mate within a month for the **__**risks**__** will be too great otherwise**__._" This last part confuses me, "Risks?" turning back to the other page I continue reading. "_**At the time of the creation of the sigil the crest, or sometimes referred to as the gem, upon the female Gardevoir's chest must be protected. The crest is one of the main sources of a Gardevoir's psychic power and it's mental connection with other beings. If this crest is broken before the mating has taken place…**_" the next words frighten me. "_**…then the Gardevoir will lose all connection and power. Without the ability to use psychic power and her connection to her mate being lost; most don't live for very long. Expected time of death within destruction of crest: 2 months.**_" I clear my throat, "Geez,….at least we don't have to worry about that right?" I turn around and see nothing. "Rosa?"

….

(a few minutes earlier)

(Rosa's POV)

"_I think maybe it would be a little better if we did our own research separate._" Chrono stares at me with a blank face.

"Sure if that will make you feel better. Just be sure to let me know when you're done. I'm going to go ahead and…uh…do research." He chuckles causing me to join in. He starts walking away and I head the opposite direction. Looking around I see a section that has a lot of magazines. I stroll long and find a section meant for young adults. Taking one I read one of the captions, "_**How to win him over and what to do next**__._" Here is another caption that says, "_**Is he the one? Find out now.**_"

"Hmm….maybe this will help?" I giggle, "This will be easier than I thought." I take a seat adjusting the bottom of my dress. Crossing my legs I lean back in the chair and open the booklet. "Hmm…humans have very strange ways….."

"_**Having trouble with your man? Need some help getting him excited?**_" I stop reading. "Excited?" I start reading even more only to cause my face to burn. "What kind of magazine is this?" One section however actually gets my attention. "_**Most couples, engaged or married, will sometimes have trouble when they want to do…..well of course you know what I'm getting at when I say 'it'.**_" I blush even more. "Perhaps I should read this later."

"Or not at all…."

I turn around only to feel arms wrap around my mouth and hoisting me up. Immediately I feel fear as I try reaching out to Chrono's mind.

"Don't even think about it….." I try looking back to see who it is….Anthony?! His eyes are filled with hatred. "If you so much as try to reach out to him…." He holds out a paw toward him and I see a bright blue energy sphere aiming directly at Chrono's back. "You're coming with me." He growls angrily as he drags me slowly toward the exit door. His grip is hard and I can't get loose. Slowly my grip loosens as I drop the magazine on the floor.

…

(Chrono's POV)

"Hmm….Rosa are you alright?" I ask. Standing I slowly walk toward the shelf separating us. I walk around, "Rosa?" I'm greeted by an empty table and a magazine on the floor. Confused I reach down and pick up the magazine. "How to win him over and what to do next?" I stare at the strange book and sigh, "Geez…What is she doing reading this?"

"Mister?"

Looking around I try finding where that squeaky voice came from. It sounded a little familiar. Looking near a corner I see a small shrill of purple and pinkish hair.

"Maggy?" I ask. Immediately the tiny ghost jumps out and nuzzles itself in my chest crying. "Eh? Uh...are you alright?"

"Mister get help! Get help!" She cries as her eyes are filled with tears.

"Wait what is it? What's wrong?" I ask concerned. (Where the hell is Rosa?)

"Someone took her! Someone took her!" she cries causing my heart to drop.

…

(Yu-kin's POV)

"So this computer connects with every computer in the other regions?" I ask Lina. She is leaning against the wall as I fiddle with this strange computer. She showed me where the storage system for some Pokémon was. I'm surprised it is outside. I type in the name of the Sinnoh region and several computer numbers pop up.

"Yup, most people who deiced to move here have Pokémon they would like to release here so we made a device that allowed them to do just that." She yawns and checks her X-transceiver. "Well it's getting late buddy. Are you sure this can't wait till later?"

I turn to her, "Well it can. I'm just saying that the sooner I can do this the sooner I can move on." I find the computer and log into my account. There is a single Dive ball icon.

"So what do you intend to give him?" Lina asks.

"Well…" I stop as I hear a ringing. Holding up my arm I notice Chrono is calling. "Hold on…" I say to Lina. Pushing the answer button I'm greeted by a scared looking Chrono. "Hey, I was about to call you. I was wondering…"

"ROSA'S BEEN TAKEN!" he suddenly yells immediately getting my attention. Lina quickly comes to my side and tries to look at the screen.

"WHAT?!" she yells.

"I don't know! We just went to the library to do some…research. I turned my back for only a few seconds and suddenly she's gone." A Misdreavus suddenly pops up on the screen and starts shouting its name multiple times. "She just said it was a sort of jackal-looking…" he suddenly pauses and his expression changes to one of pure anger. "I'm sorry I gotta go." He quickly hangs up.

"Wait!" I yell only to be greeted by the dial tone. "Dammit." I quickly log out of the computer. "Come on."

"Wait we don't know where he's going." Lina says. She starts shaking her head, "Wait, follow me, I'll take you to the library. Maybe we can figure out where he went from there." she starts running. As I follow I pull out my X-transceiver once more. Dialing the number I pay attention to following Lina.

"Who the hell are you calling?" Lina yells.

"Zypher…..if we are going on a hunt for someone, we'll be more efficient with bigger numbers."

….

(Rosa's POV)

I'm quickly pushed to the ground. Something feels wrong, my body won't respond the way I want it to. I slowly stand facing Anthony. His eyes show pure malice and hatred.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" I yell. Trying to look around I barely recognize this part of the town. It looks like a clearing….it's very similar to the town square. There is one lamp post barely illuminating the place.

"Why you ask? You don't have to pull the charade anymore." He smiles arrogantly.

"What are you talking about?" I try focusing my energy only to feel something is off. I can't concentrate for some reason.

"Come on, don't tell me that you're serious." He tilts his head. "Do you really expect me to think you love him? Clearly there is some form of abuse. Oh it's such a shame you are blinded by your loyalty that…." He stops as a Shadow Ball zooms past his head. I feel as if the wind has been knocked out of me with that pathetic attack. My arm drops as I start panting trying to catch my breath. There is something really off. I could barely attempt that attack; what is going on?

"Shut…up…." I pant.

"So it's true…." He mutters. "You really do intend to go through with something that disgusting…."

"I said shut up!" I cry.

"You…are sick…I had hoped maybe you were not in your right mind; that maybe you could be fixed…after all….no Pokémon in their right mind would willingly choose and fall in love with a human. However, it seems I really have been left with no choice." He suddenly disappears and reappears in front of me….is this…Extreme Speed? "Don't worry…..you'll be fixed very soon." Immediately he kicks my chest with such force that I taste blood. I feel myself flying and I try focusing my power to stop me…..but it doesn't work. My back collides with something solid, I think it is a tree. I feel the crest on my back retract into my body just before the impact. My entire body goes numb as I fall to the ground barely able to move. I try breathing doing my best to stand only to be forced back down. Anthony's foot rests on top of my head keeping me down. I try looking up.

"You're wondering why your body isn't listening to you….well you'd be very surprised how simple it is to manipulate another's aura. One little adjustment and I can completely cripple my opponent." He says coldly. "I'm surprised….despite having your abilities confined, you were able to launch an attack. Apparently I didn't manipulate you enough." I feel his foot go under me. He quickly kicks me once more and I'm back flying in the air. My body won't move, this pain…..it's unbearable. I feel a paw wrap around my neck, cutting off my air passage. I try getting out of his grasp, struggling to breath. His grip is too strong. Something in my mind feels like it snaps and my body loses all strength.

"There…..no more power…." He mutters. He throws me and I feel myself hitting another tree. My head swings back slamming into the tree causing me to see stars. I feel myself sliding down the rough bark of the tree. My body…I can't move. I try looking up only to see Anthony slowly walking toward me.

"You know something? I just remembered the only way to fix you properly." He mutters. As he stands above me he stares down. He reaches down and grabs the gem on my chest.

Immediately fear runs through my body as I scream, "STOP!" he starts pulling causing me to scream in agony. His grip tightens. My body is refusing to move, I…can't do anything…he's going to rip it out of my chest!

"All I have to do is destroy this…and everything will be as it was supposed to be." He starts pulling even harder sending waves of pain throughout my body. My mind feels like it is tearing itself apart.

"CHRONO!" I scream through my tears. Anthony stops pulling as I hear the voice.

"ROSA!"

…..

(Zypher's POV)

"Where should we start?" I ask. Yu-kin looks around desperately. We stopped in front of the library where sadly we see a sign that says closed. Apparently we were a little late. Krissy is on her X-transceiver. We found Zoroark who is now looking around the building. I think he is looking for clues.

"Yes, we are on the search for a jackal like Pokémon, probably a Lucario, suspected of kidnapping a Gardevoir named Rosa. The trainer's name is Chrono and he is on the move looking as well. I need you guys to look as far and as wide as you can. Got it?" she yells at her device. I hear several noises on the other side, they sound like Pokémon.

She turns to me, "Sorry that was my team. They are some of the fastest Pokémon I have. They are going to look everywhere, there won't be a rock unturned."

"I'm sure Chrono will appreciate that." Yu-kin mutters. "I've already asked my friends to do the same."

"Same here." I mutter, though Lilly and Zino wanted to stay by my side. "Geez, I just get here and already things are becoming interesting."

"Do you think this is some sort of game?!" Lina says loudly completely startling me.

"N-no that's not what I meant." I try explaining.

"Lord N?!" Lina suddenly says looking past me. I turn around and see the green haired man quickly making his way toward us. "Lord N, Rosa has…"

"I know. Lord Zekrom and Lady Reshiram told me." He turns and looks every which way. "Zoroark!" he yells. Almost instantly the black fox appears in front of him. N then turns to us, "Everyone follow me!" he quickly takes off with Zoroark in tow leaving us in confusion. I shake my head.

"Come on!" I yell. I pick up Lilly, and Zino follows.

…..

(Chrono's POV)

"LET HER GO YOU DAMN BASTARD!" I bring my fist forward slamming into Anthony's face. Surprisingly he is actually blown back and falls to the ground. Despite feeling like I punched a brick wall I bend down to Rosa. Her face looks scarred, I feel my heart flare in pain as I notice a small trickle of blood escaping her lips.

"Y-you came…." She sobs. Her eyes are filled with tears. My hands are trembling as I try to wipe the blood and tears from her face. This intense wave of pure anger runs through my body and I stand facing the fallen Lucario. He shakily stands; his eyes filled with an anger equal to mine. He rubs his cheek.

"I didn't think I could be knocked off of my feet by a human…I'm even more surprised your hand is broken." He growls.

"I guess that means I'm not as weak as you think." I say flexing my still hurting fingers. (he's right…why isn't my hand broken? I just punched a steel type.)

"Tch…you're still weak….." He disappears, using Extreme speed. Something suddenly feels different and I find myself bringing my arms down. Anthony reappears at that moment and I actually block his kick. Surprising him I try fighting back using what miniscule strength I have I grab his leg and throw him. He spins in the air and lands on the side of a tree. Looking at me with ferocity in his eyes he propels himself and I swear I think he left a dent in the tree. Before I have time to react he smashes his head against mine in a head-butt. I immediately see stars and feel his leg strike my side. I feel myself being lifted off the ground as I fly to the side. Rolling on the ground I try standing only to see Anthony standing over me once more.

"You're disgusting!" he grabs me by the hair and throws me up in the air. My body won't move for some reason. He jumps and appears above me. "You're sick!" grabbing my face he punches me in the gut forcing me to double over. "You…." He knees my face and I think he breaks my nose. "..don't belong….." elbowing the back of my neck he kicks me once more sending me propel down. "…..in this world!" the wind whips around my ears until finally I crash into the ground. Upon impact I cough blood. My entire body is racked in pain. I can barely breathe. It feels like every bone in my body is broken; I have never felt pain like this in my entire life. Anthony lands casually next to me. "I told you…you are weak…..now I have to fix…."

"S-shut….up…." I try standing. My body is in pure agony as I try. He actually looks surprised.

"You can still stand?!" he growls. My arm won't respond, I clutch it in pain. Blood is starting to cloud my vision. Dammit if it weren't for this damn bandage I could see.

"It doesn't matter though. It's not like you can do anything to stop me. I'm going to correct your mistake whether you like it or not." He growls.

"Why?...what is…your problem?" I cough tasting blood.

"You are still blind…. Pokémon and man were never meant to be together. Yet you still insist on betraying common sense and shirking from your responsibility." He mutters holding out his paw. I watch as a glowing blue and white ball of energy begins to form and slowly grow in size. His eyes now actually scare me. "That's why…I'm going to correct everything…even if…I have to kill you…" the ball continues to grow in size until it is only slightly larger than a basketball. He aims the ball of energy at me. "Aura Sphere…"

The ball of energy blasts forth; I have no time to react. As I brace for impact my vision becomes obscured by something. I feel the wind blast forth as the attack connects. As the dust clears I open my eyes. I stare in pure horror at Rosa. Her eyes are focused completely on me.

"Rosa?" I barely whimper. She…she smiles…

"Chro…no….." she whispers as she falls. Staring at her unmoving body….everything slows down. My heart…slowly beats…loudly…..everything…goes black….

….

(N's POV)

I brace myself as we hear a loud explosion. Looking up I see a single violet ray shooting into the sky. The wind is barely just pushing me back. "What the?!"

"What the heck is going on?!" Lina shouts. Zypher is standing in front of Zino while shielding Lilly.

Yu-kin stares forward. "Whatever it is, it doesn't bode well."

"That has to be where Chrono is!" I say.

"Gee I wonder what makes you say that." Zypher mutters sarcastically. The wind feels like it is dying down but the ray is still bright and large. (Just what in the name of Arceus is going on?)

"I smell three individuals….." Zoroark starts. His eyes widen and he growls, "Anthony is definitely one of them."

"And the others?" I ask.

His eyes widen, "Chrono and Rosa…..but…..something is off." He looks up at the ray as the light appears to be slowly dying down. "Come on." He growls and darts forward. I quickly follow diving into the trees. Coming to a clearing I'm introduced to a terrible sight. Rosa is lying on the ground and not moving. Anthony is facing Chrono who is somehow floating inside the pillar of light. He isn't moving and his hands are just limp by his sides. His face is covered in blood and it appears like he is just staring up at the sky. As the light dies and the wind finally stops he lands on his feet and hunches over. At first all is silent, no one will move until…..

Chrono grabs his head and starts screaming. His agonizing cries fill the sky and cause something to twinge in my heart…it isn't pain surprisingly…no…is this emotion…fear?

Anthony simply stares confused as do the rest of us. Chrono continues screaming until he yells a single word.

"ROSA!" he screams as if he were crying. I stare in awe as the patch over his eye starts to…burn off? This isn't fire….

"What is that?" I mutter.

"It's….it's psychic?" Zoroark says confused.

"Psychic? What are you talking about?" I ask.

His eyes never leaving Chrono he mutters, "I don't know how…I don't know why…but for some reason that I cannot fathom….Chrono is using power that only Pokémon can use."

"What? He is….using a pokemon's power?" I turn back to Chrono. The bandage over his eye appears to be burning off…and for some reason his screaming has stopped. With his now revealed eye still closed as well as his other eye, he stands up and faces Anthony. I don't know how but there is a horrible aura of power emitting from his body.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Lina mutters.

"This is unreal….." Zypher barely breathes.

All is silent except for the wind that seems to whistle through the trees. In one split second his eye opens and the aura around his body intensifies. What shocks me more is his eye…which is now a terrible blood red.

…..

(Third Person POV)

As the wind howls the young man stands stoically at the center. Anthony stares surprised and readies his stance. (What is this? What…sorcery is this? No human can possibly have power like this…What is he?!) the Lucario thinks to himself. Chrono's eyes show no emotion, as if he wasn't present. As the wind finally dies down once more, the young man bends over. At a blinding speed he bullets toward Anthony slamming his fist into the Lucario's chest. Knocking the wind out of the steel jackal he is blasted back slamming into a nearby tree. Barely able to breathe the Lucario has barely any time to react as Chrono is now standing over him with another fist readied and poised to strike. Launching an Aura Sphere at the ground he propels himself out of the way as Chrono's fist crashes into the ground. To Anthony's horror, there is now a portion of the tree missing.

As Chrono stands once more, he slowly turns to the shaken Lucario. His blood red eye seems to emit a fiery hateful aura. Anthony stands shakily, "No…this isn't possible….YOU ARE JUST A DISGUSTING POKEPHILE!" he yells. Chrono simply stares and extends his left arm. The aura around his body intensifies causing the wind to whip around him. Suddenly a terrible violet aura emits and surrounds his arm. Slowly, an ethereal blade erupts from his arm casting a terrible violent pink aura.

"No…this is….."Anthony mutters in fear. Chrono brings his arm down sending a terrible sickle of energy the Lucario's way. Anthony, with barely any time to react uses Extreme Speed to narrowly dodge the attack. "No way…that was Psycho Cut!"

Immediately he sees stars as Chrono suddenly appears before him smashing his leg against Anthony's face with brutal force. He is sent flying with incredible speed, bulleting through almost three trees, almost becoming imbedded inside the fourth.

"I-I'm..possible…." he barely mutters, coughing blood. His eyes widen in sudden fear as he stares at the figure slowly walking toward him. Chrono takes step after agonizingly slow step, the mysterious blade still glowing around his arm. Now standing over the damaged Lucario, Chrono slowly brings the tip of the blade pointing directly over the center of Anthony's chest. His eyes showing absolutely no emotion, Chrono brings the blade back and plunges forward.

"STOOOPPP!"

….

**Authors Note: …should I even bother continuing this story…I bet the only reason a lot of people were reading this was because they expected smut…(except for those who actually cared about the story, who I thank for actually caring)**


End file.
